A Tale of Duck Romance
by Angel Ducktales 5
Summary: (My bestie Artsy made the cover art.) Life was normal (well, not exactly normal) for the McDuck family...until that one day. That day changes everything...and Dewey and Webby can't believe it. First, they thought about the past events and the hints that come with it. Then they decide on their next move. After that, well, the rest is history. Can they solve the mystery of love?
1. How It All Started

Chapter 1: How It All Started

Today is a beautiful day in Duckburg...and what better way to start the day off than having breakfast, taking a shower and doing some other morning routines?

That's not the case for Dewey Duck, an adventurous, blue-clothed duck with a taste for exciting stuff. He prefers to start the day off by doing something fun and today, he's starting the day off by hot-wiring the houseboat that he lives in. At this point, he thinks Duckburg is a boring place now and he wants to go someplace new. Hot-wiring a boat is pretty tricky though and Dewey honestly didn't know if he's going to pull this off. There's so many complicated wires all over the place, but by sheer luck, Dewey had managed to start up the houseboat. He felt really excited as he said, "All right, boys! We'll get to Cape Suzette and back before anyone realizes that we're gone! So long, Dorkburg! Hello..."

It was at this point that an angry grownup duck, with a well-known name of Donald Duck, is standing at the doorway, looking at Dewey. "...Uncle...Donald... Wh-what's up?" Dewey finished weakly. Donald looks even more unamused by this. _Dang it! I messed up again!_ Dewey thought.

Right after he finished that thought, Dewey got thrown into the car, along with his red-clothed and green-clothed duck brothers, who goes by the names of Huey and Louie, respectively. They were pretty much in on this whole unplanned boat trip plan the entire time. Dewey felt frustrated that their plan didn't work and he could see that his brothers share the same frustration. Unfortunately, that means an argument is inevitable.

"You were supposed to get him out by 10:00, _Hubert_!" Dewey said. Huey looked back with an annoyed expression as he retorted, "You were supposed to signal before you started the boat, _Dewford_!" Dewey just looks back with the same annoyed expression. _Ugh, he always has to remind me that he's the most prepared one. I get it! And what's with the full name thing? I don't get it._ Dewey thought. "We never get to do anything!" Louie commented. _Well said, Louie!_ Dewey thought with agreement.

Dewey felt like this day couldn't get better...until he heard the GPS say the destination. He felt like he might be hallucinating and he needed confirmation until Huey said, "McDuck Manor? As in Scrooge McDuck?" That was enough to make Dewey climb up the seat and say, "The BAJILLIONAIRE?" He is feeling lots of excitement until Louie climbed up the seat as well and comment, "You're finally gonna sell us?" _Wait, what? I don't really get what Louie just said, but I might as well go with the flow._ Dewey thought with confusion.

Donald explained that this wasn't the case and that Scrooge owes him. "We're gonna meet Scrooge McDuck?!" Dewey said as he bounced in anticipation. Then he randomly talked about the tale of Scrooge taking down the rock monster and carving the statue of himself with its rocky remains, which just shows off Dewey's love of thrilling adventures. Huey told the tale that shows off his love for mysteries while Louie told the tale that shows off his love for money and treasures.

After that, they were pretty ready to go to McDuck Manor. _Oh boy! This is gonna be the best day of my life!_ Dewey thought, not realizing that this day is going to get more exciting than he thought.

 **A hour later...**

They finally arrived at McDuck Manor after a slow drive. Dewey looks around excitedly at his surroundings. Suddenly, a limo parked behind the car and the man of the hour walks out of the limo. Scrooge angrily shouted about something. Dewey couldn't tell. Then Donald just walks out of the car and he seems to be in an argument with Scrooge. Dewey would be concerned, but he's too excited to care, to the point that he got out of the car and rolled on the roof before going back inside.

Shortly after that, Donald brought the boys out so he can introduce them to Scrooge. Dewey's excitement level has reached over nine-thousand at this point. _Oh my gosh, I'm meeting Scrooge McDuck for the first time! Is this even real?!_ He thought. Donald made the boys (and secretly Scrooge) promise not to pull off any tricks or stunts that could land them in trouble. Then Donald left the boys with Scrooge so he can go to his job interview. Scrooge and the boys walked inside the manor. _Oh man! Once we get inside, I'm going to ask Uncle Scrooge lots of questions!_ Dewey thought excitedly.

 **Several minutes later...**

The triplets are now at the locked room that Scrooge put them in out of annoyance. _Welp. I guess asking Uncle Scrooge lots of questions is a bad idea after all._ Dewey thought. Then he looked at the bag of marbles that Mrs. Beakley, the housekeeper, gave them. He doesn't want to play with marbles because it's boring to him. He wants adventure! He wants thrills! He wants danger! Huey and Louie complained about their predicament while Dewey came up with an idea. He walked up to the door and he just slams the doorknob repeatedly with a bag of markbles.

Huey and Louie noticed this and they just sat down and watched Dewey, figuring that this is more entertaining than complaining about problems.

A few minutes later, Dewey broke the doorknob off with a bag of marbles. His two brothers just looked at this in disbelief. "I can't believe that was your best plan!" Louie said. Dewey rolled his eyes as he said, "Come on, guys! Let's go touch some expensive stuff." Unbeknownst to Dewey, a mysterious figure lassoed Dewey out of the room. "DEWEY!" Louie and Huey cried out in worry before they got lassoed out of the room as well.

 **One minute later...**

A bright light suddenly turned on. Dewey looked around in confusion. It seems that he and his brothers are suspended upside down. He looks around some more until he saw the same mysterious figure. This figure looked at them menacingly. Then the figure walked around them. "Who sent you here? Who are you working for? Answer me!" The figure said in a menacing tone.

Dewey couldn't help but notice that the figure has a bit of a feminine voice in that tone. He deducted that this figure is a girl. Then he wondered what kind of girl would be this hardcore. Louie certainly didn't have those thoughts because he immediately cried out, "Uncle Scroooooge!" Dewey looked at the figure, wondering what her next move is. The figure squealed. "Uncle Scrooge? Oh my gosh, the nephews!" She said as she clapped to turn on the room lights, revealing herself as Webby Vanderquack.

After Webby cut off the rope, the brothers fell. Louie and Huey got up while looking at Webby. She went over and helped Dewey up. Dewey looks at Webby with curiosity. _Whoa... What kind of girl is this?_ Dewey thought with more curiosity. Then Webby asked some questions. One of them is, "Who's the evil triplet?" Dewey and Huey immediately point at Louie. Louie just shrugged. Webby just squeals excitedly as she took the pictures the triplets. The boys weren't exactly prepared for that and they end up getting silly looks in this picture.

 _So Webby is a big fan of my family and she's very energetic and spunky...could that mean that she loves adventures as much as I do? That would have been cool._ Dewey thought with hope. Then he saw Webby putting the picture up on the wall, wrapping some sort of string around the thumbtacks holding up the boys' picture and Webby's drawing of herself, and she wrote the word "Friends" between the two pictures.

Dewey smiled at this even though he has no idea why. Maybe he just likes the thought that he's friends with the girl who could possibly share similar interests with him. These thoughts just kept on coming until he noticed that Webby just opened the vent for them to crawl through. He followed in last.

 **Several minutes later...**

Dewey looked around in the Wing of Secrets (which is actually Scrooge's garage). He's currently in a bad mood because he heard Scrooge say bad things about family while he was crawling in the vents. His mood is so bad to the point that he just doesn't care when Louie tries to show him valuable stuff.

Webby sure don't notice this as she was too focused on eagerly showing the triplets some cool stuff. _Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I still can't believe that they're here! I'm gonna show them as much cool stuff as I can! They will surely be mesmerized!_ Webby thought excitedly. Then she took a small glance at Dewey and she briefly noticed his negative expression. She felt a small twinge of concern in her heart. _Dewey doesn't look like he's having fun...maybe if I showed him more cool stuff and maybe he will cheer up!_ She thought optimistically. Then she heard Dewey say, "It's fake." She walked over to where Dewey is at, along with everyone else.

Dewey is looking at the painting of Scrooge fighting off the pirates. What Dewey couldn't believe is that Donald is also in this picture, helping Scrooge defeat the pirates. Huey, Louie, and Webby also walked up to the painting. Of course, Huey and Louie didn't believe that either. _There's no way that Uncle Donald is an adventurer. That sounds fake. Therefore, everything else is fake._ Dewey thought. Webby begged to differ however. "Donald Duck is one of the most daring adventurers of all time!" She declared.

Dewey looks at Webby in disbelief. _Is Webby's head working alright?_ Dewey assumed. Webby went around the room, trying to prove that it's real...until she showed the treasure chest. It suddenly opened up, revealing a floating bedsheet. Dewey just thought that it was a Halloween decoration as he pulled the bedsheet away. Well, he thought wrong...

 **Several minutes of fighting later...**

The ghost (and two other hazards) are now defeated with a help of Scrooge McDuck, who randomly entered the garage. Unfortunately, after the little lecture, he accidentally unleashed another evil: A gold hunting dragon named Pixiu. Pixiu went after the Money Bin and Scrooge grabbed on to it to make sure that it won't take his fortune, leaving the kids behind in the garage for a short while.

After those events, Webby wanted to go after the dragon. Huey looked at Webby and he said, "Wait, where are you going?" Webby looked back at the triplets with a determined look as she said, "I'm gonna go eat a hamburger!" Dewey (and his brothers) knew what she meant and he admired her determination because that's exactly what he would do. "We're in!" He said while smiling.

"Cool!" Webby said. Then she added, "To be clear, I'm gonna go catch a dragon. The hamburger was a metaphor from before and..." Dewey inwardly chuckled. He found Webby's quirky personality very endearing. _Wait, why am I having those thoughts? ...Actually, maybe I should just worry about that later. We got a gold dragon to catch._ Dewey thought, not aware that he's going to have lots of those thoughts in a future.

Then Dewey interrupted Webby's explanation by saying, "Yeah, yeah, n-no, we get it, we get it. But how are we gonna get up there?" As if on cue, Launchpad peered into the garage from doorway and said, "I'm a pilot."

 **A few minutes later...**

The kids are standing triumphantly in front of Scrooge while they're all in the plane. Scrooge is about to fall down to the ground once he got thrown off the dragon, but Dewey grabbed Scrooge's hand and the rest of the kids helped him pull Scrooge in.

Scrooge doesn't look pleased to see that the kids are not in their rooms like he told them to do, but Dewey explains that there's no time and that they have a plan. They'll use a garden hose to wrap it around Scrooge like a bungee cord. Then Scrooge will use a Medusa Gauntlet (that Louie stole from the garage) to turn the dragon into stone.

Dewey nodded at Webby and she nodded back. It's time to put the plan into action.

 **After putting the plan into action...**

The kids are holding the garden hose for Scrooge to swing around and grab on to the dragon with the Medusa Gauntlet.

Dewey is standing at the front and Webby is standing behind him. They, along with the rest of the kids, worked together to make sure that Scrooge will swing in the right direction and grab on to Pixiu.

That's when Dewey and Webby first felt the chemistry spark between them. At the time, they don't know what the spark is and what that means, but they can agree that the feeling is really nice. _This feeling... What is this? I don't get what the feeling means...but this feels nice._ Dewey and Webby both thought together.

After they thought about that, Scrooge managed to turn the dragon into stone. Unfortunately, the thoughts must have been distracting Dewey and Webby because the dragon's tail launched Scrooge up into the air and the kids lost their grip on the garden hose. Fortunately, the roof is broken thanks to the dragon, so Scrooge dove through the open roof and into the sea of coins down below. The kids felt very happy about that and Launchpad felt the same way, to the point that he didn't pay attention to his flying as he inadvertently gave a family lesson.

 **After the crash...**

The crash was thankfully non-fatal, so the kids and Launchpad survived. Scrooge got outside and he made the kids sit down so he can talk to them.

At first, Scrooge started off with a lecture about how they almost got him killed...twice (and Huey didn't help by adding that the monsters count as an almost-death total). Dewey and Webby looked at each other nervously, wondering what Scrooge is gonna say next.

What they didn't expect is that Scrooge laughed and he sat down with them, praising them for the help and thrills that they gave him. Dewey thought that this came out of nowhere, but he's not complaining. Webby just looks enthusiastically at Scrooge.

Then Scrooge said that he had missed trouble and that he had planned a trip for the kids. The kids looked very excitedly at Scrooge, especially Dewey and Webby. Then Scrooge called up Mrs. Beakley and he told her to clear his schedule because it's time for a field trip. The kids cheered very loudly.

 _I can't believe this! I'm finally going on a real adventure for a first time!_ Dewey thought excitedly once again. Then he looked at Webby. He smiled. Webby looked back at Dewey and she smiled back. _And I bet the adventure is going to be even more fun with Webby since she loves adventure as much as I do... This is going to be the best adventure ever!_ Dewey thought again.

(And that's all for the first chapter! Wow, this is my first time writing a fanfiction about romance. The feeling is great and the writing is fun. :D Also, I'm really sorry if the beginning is really slow. I just wanted a build-up to when they meet Webby. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! ? See you later!)


	2. An Epic First Adventure

Chapter 2: An Epic First Adventure

The adventure has finally begun! Most families go on adventures in a form of road trips...unless you're part of a McDuck-Duck family. Then the adventures are a little more fantastical, but to them, it's a regular field trip. And what better way to start the first adventure than to go to the lost city of Atlantis?

Dewey had excitedly climbed up the steps of the submarine and he looked outside. He's unaware that Scrooge is in a middle of a phone call and unfortunately, Dewey is apparently so excited to the point that he's randomly spouting off nautical terms, one of which is, "Dive!" This startled Scrooge.

What's even more unfortunate is that Launchpad took the "dive" order too literally and he made the sub go down to the underwater surface. It's a good thing that Scrooge is quick to react and he made Dewey go down the steps and he closed the submarine door. Otherwise, too much water would have went inside the sub.

Some water did get inside the sub though. Dewey didn't mind as he slid down the ladder. Then he is about to run off to the front of the sub when he saw Webby.

He automatically smiled. He still can't believe that Webby is with him in his first adventure. Sure, he does expect his brothers to be here with him, since they are his family and all, but he definitely did not expect someone who shares the same interests as him to be with him too. He's pleasantly surprised at this thought as he ran off to the front of the sub.

Webby looked at Dewey running off. She isn't really happy with the current situation (pumping the water out of the sub along with Louie), but she's happy to see Dewey having fun.

Then Webby noticed that Louie is talking on his cell phone to Donald. She heard Louie saying those lies to his uncle and she felt a little distressed. _That's not true at all! I must speak up!_ She thought. Then she is about to say something about what they did until Louie put his hand in front of her face, making her stop talking, and he hung up on Donald. Webby looked confused as she said, "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

Louie looked back at Webby as he refuted, "You didn't tell your grandma that you're going to a dangerous underwater city, did you?" Webby looked stunned. _Dang it! Louie has a point there!_ She thought with surprise. "Umm... I kinda sorta...didn't tell her anything?" She stammered nervously. "Webby, that's irresponsible! She'll be worried sick! Call your grandma this instant!" Louie told Webby as he handed out his cell phone to her.

"And tell her that you're spending a night at a friend's house! Lying! It's the responsible thing to do!" Louie added. Webby felt some shame as she took the cell phone and she looked down at it while frowning. _This somehow doesn't feel right to me... I don't want to lie, I want to go on adventures...just like Dewey..._ She thought fondly.

Meanwhile, Dewey just heard about Huey's travel plans and he climbed up the seat and he ripped up the checklist. He doesn't want to make plans. He wants the adventure to start already. After all, to him, adventure is all about doing.

After that little outburst, Dewey walked up to the sub's controls. Launchpad is currently piloting the sub and Scrooge is standing next to him. "So, what can I be in charge of? The buzz arms?" Dewey asked. "No!" Scrooge replied. "The sonic cannons?" Dewey asked again as he pulled the small lever. "Wait, no!" Scrooge responded as he pulled the small lever back. "Hyper zero point energy missiles that pierces the scaly hide of a kraken?" Dewey asked once again as he is about to press the button. Scrooge blocked Dewey's hand as he explained, "None of those things are real things! This is your first expedition, so just stand back and watch the old pro...from a safe distance." Dewey felt a little disappointed, but he continued to ask. "So what is this submarine equipped with?" He wondered.

That's when Scrooge buckled Dewey into the seat with a seatbelt. "Seatbelts." Scrooge answered as he walked away while sarcastically chuckling. Dewey chuckled weakly as he said, "Ha! Good one!" _Oh man! Since when did this adventure suddenly get boring?_ Dewey thought a little sadly.

Huey came up to Dewey and he looked at Scrooge. Dewey started to explain to Huey about the "old adventurer passing the torch to a cocky young successor" dynamic until Huey said, "I'm pretty sure he doesn't actually know our names." That puts a little damper on Dewey's spirit as he said, "I'm sorry, what?" Huey explained, "I think he called me Herbert once." _No way! That is so unbelievable! I'm gonna test out my theory that Scrooge does remember our names!_ Dewey thought with determination. "Don't be ridiculous!" He replied to Huey.

Then Dewey looked at Scrooge as he said, "Hey, Scrooge! When are we gonna set sail, Scrooge?" Scroogie replied, "In a moment, Sonny Jim!" Dewey frowned as he looked down at the floor. Huey took out one of the family road trip shirts, but Dewey threatened to cram the shirt down Huey's throat, which made Huey put the shirt away. Today was really not Dewey's day...

Webby jumped into the seat near Dewey. She looked at the same negative expression on his face and she felt the same twinge of concern in her heart. She really doesn't know what's going on with her heart, but she knew what must be done. _Dewey doesn't look like he's having fun... Maybe I can cheer him up!_ She thought excitedly. She is about to go comfort Dewey when Louie walked up to the group and said, "Guys, lighten up! We're on a deep sea expedition...with Scrooge McDuck!"

Then the kids looked at Scrooge with excitement and anticipation. Scrooge finally finished writing the path on the map and he went over to Launchpad to tell him where to go. "Next stop, the lost city of Atlantis!" Scrooge announced. The kids (and Launchpad) cheered happily. _Finally! Time for a real adventure!_ Dewey and Webby both thought. "...in about 16 hours!" Scrooge added. The kids suddenly lost their enthusiasm. They were expecting an immediate adventure. Huey pulled out a radio and he played sea shanties.

 **A few hours later...**

Dewey is sitting on the seat, looking around anxiously. Everyone else is asleep, but he is awake. He just wants the adventure and yet, the journey is slow and tedious. Huey's sea shanties radio is making it worse.

After tossing and turning for a few minutes, he looked at Webby, who is sleeping really peacefully, despite the loud radio. Dewey smiled. _Wow... Webby is having a nice rest over there...and I'm impressed that she couldn't even hear the radio! Well, I'm glad that she's getting all the rest that she can get._ Dewey thought happily. This is the only thing that made Dewey happy during the journey.

 **A few more hours later...**

Dewey decided that he had enough of the tedious process. He walked up to the front of the sub and he asked his Uncle Scrooge if they can go on a straight path to Atlantis, but Scrooge denied that request because it's a dangerous path and because the path to a destination isn't always a straight line.

So when Scrooge looked away (and Launchpad dozed off), Dewey took the map and he used a pencil and eraser to erase the path that Scrooge drew and he drew a straight line to Atlantis. Then he put the map back up in front of Launchpad. Launchpad looked at the map and he noticed a path difference, but he didn't pay it any mind as he piloted towards that path.

Dewey got back on his seat as he said, "Shortcut achieved! He'll thank me later!" _Finally! Adventure, here we come!_ Dewey thought.

 **A few dangerous encounters later...**

Once the submarine finally reached a safe area, the kids (and Scrooge) are laying on the floor in exhaustion. Dewey glanced at Webby in concern because he didn't mean to put her (and his family) through any danger. He just wanted to get to the destination in a fastest way possible.

Scrooge sighed as he got up and said, "You kids will be the death of me." Dewey looks shocked as he looked up at Scrooge. "Dewey! Dewey will be the death of you!" He said in an indignant tone. After that, Huey wants to make a pit stop to the bathroom and Launchpad saw an unmanned boat in the radar...

 **One short bathroom break later...**

Dewey ran out of the bathroom, feeling very refreshed. Scrooge was waiting outside. Dewey's brothers followed him out (but not before Huey stops and he went back to the bathroom to wash his hands, irritating Scrooge a little more).

Dewey feels more excited as he went back inside the sub even though he doesn't know why. Then he looks at Webby, who is now asleep on her seat. He now figured out why he felt more excited, but he had another question. _Why am I so excited to see Webby again? Maybe it's because of the obvious fact that we share similar interests and that she's super fun to be around... Yeah, I think that's why._ Dewey deduced.

Then Dewey sat down next to Webby. He looks at her and he smiles yet again. He still can't figure out why he keeps on smiling when he sees her, but at this point, he's just going to go with the flow. Then he yawned. He's starting to feel sleepy. He knew that every time he would try to sleep, he would always feel anxious because things are going so slow, but with Webby, there's a comforting aura that pretty much takes away the anxious feeling. He started to nod off and then he slept on the seat next to Webby. Long story short, Dewey felt like he got the best sleep of his life, thanks to Webby's comforting aura.

 **Several hours later...**

Dewey, Webby, and the others woke up. Scrooge looks a little exasperated at the kids because he just made an announcement and none of the kids listened because of the sleep. Huey looked around and he figured out what's going on pretty quickly. The kids walked to the right side to see out of the submarine window and they saw the lost city of Atlantis! The kids immediately feel fascinated by this sight. Scrooge wasn't amused because he's going to show them the sight first, but the kids saw it themselves. "Yes! Good! Ooooooh! Aaaaaaaah! Thanks for spoiling the moment." Scrooge said with lots of petulant sarcasm.

The group had noticed that the city is upside down. "Well, that's a new one." Scrooge commented. The submarine entered the city of Atlantis through the doorway that leads to the surface.

 **A few minutes later...**

Once the submarine got to the surface and everyone got out, Webby looked at the cell phone in her hands. It shows lots of missed calls from Mrs. Beakley. Louie walked up to Webby. He sees this and he said, "Just call your grandma already! It's no big deal!" Then he pressed the call button and that startled Webby. "Remember, you're at your friend's house, ok? You got this." Louie said. Webby nodded. Then she started the phone call by saying, "Hi-granny-I'm-spending-the-night-at-a-friend's-house-so-nothing-is-wrong!" She immediately hung up after that. Louie shook his head. "Oh, you don't got this." He commented. Webby just smiled while feeling a little uneasy.

Dewey watches the whole conversation and he immediately felt concern for Webby. _I hope Webby is ok. She's too sweet to get manipulated by Louie or whatever mind trick Louie is doing._ He hoped. Then he looked confused. _Wait, why do I keep having those thoughts? It keeps on coming to me every time I think of We- Ooh, what's this?_ Dewey thought as his attention span made him look at the wall with drawings.

Dewey looks at the wall with curiosity. Scrooge walks up to it and he started to explain, "Aha! According to these markings, the Atlanteans were so eager to build an epic city filled of wonders and death traps-" That's all Dewey heard before he walked inside the tunnel.

 **A minute later...**

Dewey sat down and scowled. It turns out that there are no thrills in this room at all because of the upside down nature of Atlantis. The buzzsaws are rolling around on the ceiling. _Why is there suddenly lots of boring stuff in adventures now?! Whatever happened to good ol' thrilling and exciting adventures?!_ Dewey thought angrily.

The others went inside the same room that Dewey is in. Webby looked at Dewey in concern, noticing Dewey and his negativity yet again. Her heart felt a twinge of concern in her heart again. Webby feels so confused about those feelings. _Why does my heart keeps doing this every time I see Dewey like this? Am I possessed or something?!_ Webby thought naively.

"Gah! Lad, I thought the traps would get you for sure!" Scrooge said once he saw Dewey. Dewey inwardly scoffed as he pointed up at the buzz-saws on the ceiling. The others looked up and they understood what he meant now. "Stupid upside-down temple! Nothing cool about walking UNDER buzzsaws!" Dewey grumbled. "From now on, don't touch anything!" Scrooge replied. Dewey kicked a pebble into the wall and it bounced off into the ceiling, activating a trap. The snakes fell down on Launchpad. The rest of the group ran to the other room.

The Duck family looked at Launchpad as he climbed over to the room they're in. He has venom poisoning from the snake bites, but that doesn't seem to affect Launchpad much. Dewey looks concerned at Launchpad, unknowingly making a first sign of their friendship in the future. After Launchpad's non-sequitur, Scrooge moves the rock from the next doorway and he went into the next room. Dewey saw this and he followed.

 **Several minutes later...**

Dewey looks around in the flooding treasure room. He wondered how he got himself (and Scrooge and Donald) into this mess. He recounted the events. First, he recklessly crossed the bridge full of lasers (thank goodness that Donald happened to be down below to block the fire traps with a shield), then he impulsively alerted Glomgold and his goons to his presence in the treasure room, and one of his goons activated a flood trap as in the room. Glomgold and his goons escaped while that was happening. Dewey decided to stay on the floating treasure chest as his two uncles argued about the past incident.

Dewey wondered if Webby will be ok. Then he remembered that Webby is an awesome adventurer girl who can fend for herself. _Wow... These thoughts are back with a vengeance. Oh well._ Dewey thought with resignation. _They do feel pretty good though... I think I'm starting to enjoy this._ Then he looked up at the ceiling and he saw a blue jewel over there. "Hey, why is there a lamp on the floor?" He said, not knowing what that jewel actually is. That got his two uncles' attention and they looked up at the ceiling. That's when they started to figure out a solution to this problem.

 **Several more minutes later...**

Dewey held on to the jewel while Launchpad piloted the submarine back home. The Duck family has safely made it back to the submarine after everything that has happened and Dewey loved every minute of it. The adventure was fun for him after all. He blissfully remembered the last few minutes.

Dewey and his two uncles has just solved the flooding room problem and Dewey grabbed the jewel and he ran out of the treasure room. Scrooge and Donald followed. Once they got to the room that the rest of the group is at, they saw the others fighting off against Glomgold's goons. And Dewey watched Webby fight off against Gabby McStabberson. Webby is really holding her own against Gabby and she eventually defeated her. Webby leaped off Gabby and she landed next to Dewey.

Dewey smiled at Webby. Her adventuring and fighting skills are even more impressive than Dewey thought. _Wow! Webby is so awesome! I am so glad that I'm friends with her! ...Yeah, I'm aware that I'm still having those thoughts, but at this point, I'm slowly accepting those thoughts._ He thought fondly. Webby looked at Dewey and smiles back. _Oh my gosh! It seems like Dewey thinks that my skills are spectacular! Yay, one of the triplets thinks that I'm cool!_ She thought happily. Then Dewey and Webby felt their second chemistry spark between each other. They giggled together.

Then they felt the rumbling on the ground. Atlantis is going to fall apart thanks to Glomgold shooting missiles at the city from his submarine! The group figured that they need to get going to their submarine. They dashed to the sub very quickly. Dewey held Webby's hand while they are dashing to the sub, just to make sure that she's safe.

When they were about to enter the sub, Glomgold's goons asked if they can ride with them. Glomgold had left them behind and the goons were starting to feel remorseful. Donald decided to let them ride with the group.

And that's how it all led up to the current situation. Launchpad piloted the submarine back to Duckburg and to the surface.

 **A few minutes later...**

Scrooge smiled as he watched Glomgold get carried away by a sea monster. Scrooge has just upstaged Glomgold as he showed the real jewel of Atlantis to the reporters. He claimed that the jewel will power Duckburg for 50 years.

 _The first adventure turned out to be really awesome. I love it! And I wouldn't have it any other way..._ Dewey thought as he watched Webby talk to Mrs. Beakley. He sighs happily.

Webby just finished talking to her grandma and she glanced at Webby. She felt some joy in her heart as she smiled. _This adventure was so fun! I'm glad that I got to share it with someone who loves adventure as much as I do!_ She thought as she sighed happily too.

 **After they got to the manor...**

Unfortunately, the houseboat exploded thanks to Dewey leaving the engine running. Fortunately, Scrooge lets the family stay at his manor. Naturally, the triplets felt very excited about this. Donald is just grateful that Scrooge is generous enough to do this.

Dewey is just sorting out the stuff in the garage when he looked at Scrooge, Huey, and Louie having a playful battle with each other. Then he watched Webby hang on to the sword that can fly around. He looks alarmed at first, but then he smiles at the sight. Webby seems like she's having fun and that always warms Dewey's heart. He's still confused about those feelings, but he barely questions it anymore. He's now going with a flow.

Then Dewey looked at the same old painting of Scrooge and Donald battling pirates in one of their adventures. Then Dewey noticed that there's a loose corner in that painting. He smoothed the corner up and...he gasped. He saw the person in the painting that he thought he will never see again. "Mom?" He said to himself. This puzzled Dewey a lot and he has lots of questions and no answers. Then he decided that he will start of the investigation for this mystery, but he knew that he can't do it alone. He had thought about the one person that will most likely help him out with this mystery: Webby.

(And that's all for the second half of the pilot episode! Phew, that was a lot to write about, but I had fun doing it and that's all it matters! I hope you guys enjoyed this one epic chapter and I'll see you guys later! ^^)


	3. Dangerous Funzone

Chapter 3: Dangerous Funzone

A few days after the triplets and Donald Duck moved into their Uncle Scrooge's mansion, things have been getting hectic lately. Especially with the kids around. And you know what happens when kids play war games? Nothing but chaos in the mansion. And that is exactly what's happening right now.

Webby used her grappling hook to swing herself onto the next chandelier. She's looking for the target: Louie. Louie strolls down the hall while holding his nerf gun. _This is gonna be so easy..._ Webby thought as she aimed her nerf gun at Louie. Then she shot at Louie. That alerted him and he ran down the hall until he activated the tripwire trap, which launches pillows at him. He got hit by the pillows and he fell. He moved the pillows off him. "You set traps?! It's just a game!" Louie said in disbelief. "You're not a player, you're a pawn!" Webby said seriously. Then a certain blue-shirted duckling walked over to the commotion.

"Whoa, Webby, maybe take it down a notch." Dewey said with a hint of concern. Webby noticed this. _Is Dewey concerned for my safety? That's really sweet of him, but I'll be fine._ She thought. Her heart felt a little happier from the thought. Then she blurted out, "Tell that to my men that you captured in Peking!" Dewey felt really confused about that outburst as he said, "What?"

"It's part of my character's backstory! Grizzled ex-Special Forces pulled out of the retirement for revenge! What's yours?" Webby asked. Dewey felt bewildered as he said, "My guy has a dart gun...?" _Wow. Her character's backstory is actually pretty cool! I wonder how she came up with that..._ He thought.

"Not anymore!" Webby said as she used her nerf gun to shoot Dewey down. He fell down and he stayed on the floor while covered in darts. He lost his grip on his own nerf gun and it went up to the sky. Webby used her grappling gun to grab that dart gun. Then she aimed at Huey, who walked over to the situation. _Whoa, her skills are pretty awesome too! I'm very impressed!_ Dewey thought as Webby chased down Huey.

 **A few minutes later...**

The kids are happily chattering with each other while Donald is just sitting at the table, waiting for Scrooge. Dewey and Webby talked with each other and they found out that they have more in common than they thought they did. They suddenly heard the loud cane slam, which startles them. Scrooge just arrived. Apparently, Scrooge brought everyone to the main hall for the lecture about not using his personal rooms.

The kids could care less about the lecture and even less so when Scrooge suddenly left to let Mrs. Beakley do the lecturing. Dewey and Webby looked at each other while the lecture is happening. They suddenly looked at each other in the eyes. And of course, they got lost in each other's eyes thanks to the sudden eye contact. Their attention to each other only got broken once Mrs. Beakley said three words: The Undergarment Incident. That made the kids laugh and Donald wasn't amused as usual.

Then Donald and Beakley argued thanks to their conflicting views. Then Louie said, "Wait, are they gonna kiss?" The other three kids didn't like this idea as they said, "Ewww!" Dewey and Webby felt the strange sensation in their hearts once Louie said that though. They can't figure out what the sensation was though... Mrs. Beakley and Donald told the kids to go outside right after Louie said that and the kids aren't complaining as they walked outside.

The kids walked down the front yard. "Death darts sure was fun, huh?" Webby said. Louie rolled his eyes as he said, "Again, it's supposed to be just darts."

 _Yeah... At least she made darts more fun and epic._ Dewey thought. Then Webby suggested a bunch of activities to them. Most of them sounds dangerous and Huey doesn't like that. "How about a nice, safe nap?" He said. Webby felt more excited as she said, "Ooh, how about sacky sack?!" Then she took a small ball out of her pocket and she kicked it so hard that Dewey has to push Huey out of the way and it went right through the tree, making a small ball-shaped hole in the middle. Then the tree fell down with a crash!

 _Whoa! How much more surprises does Webby have?_ Dewey thought as he got up. Then Louie said, "Or we can go have some real fun." Dewey and Huey looked at Louie excitedly. "You mean..." Dewey replied. Louie nodded. "I do, dear Dewford." He responded. Dewey felt some brief annoyance at being called by his real name, but that quickly evaporated when he and his brothers said together, "IT'S TIME FOR FUNSO'S FUNZONE!"

Webby looks bewildered by this as she said, "What's Funso's Funzone?" The boys looked at Webby. "It's a place where dreams become reality!" Louie explained. "And where reality becomes some sort of hyper dream!" Huey added. "And where you can get free fruit punch refills!" Dewey exclaimed excitedly.

Webby chuckled adorably, which warms Dewey's heart, and then she said unconvincingly, "Oh yeah, everyone knows Funso's." Louie motioned for his brothers to follow as he said, "Let's go, boys!" Dewey and Huey began to follow. "Oh. Well, have fun!" Webby said as she started to walk inside.

The boys stopped running and they looked back at Webby. _I think now is my chance to invite Webby to this trip! It would be so fun with her around!_ Dewey thought gleefully. Then he said to Webby, "You coming?" Webby looks back at Dewey and she said as she got more excited, "What? Yeah! Let me go get my stuff!" Then she ran up to the manor and somehow climbed on the walls to her room. _Whoa... Now that's impressive._ Dewey thought.

"I don't know. Webby is great at treasure hunting and mine cart chases, but she's not exactly built for everyday kid's stuff." Louie said warily. "I still see the darts when I close my eyes." Huey said, implying that he got PTSD from that war game. Dewey looks at his brothers with disbelief. "She's been cooped up in a mansion her whole life! Of course she's gonna be a little...off, but we can help her! She'll be fine!" He said with confidence. _Besides, she needs more fun in her life and I'm going to make sure of it!_ Dewey thought with determination.

Webby is packing up her stuff in her trusty backpack. She's very excited about hanging out with her friends. _Oh my gosh, Dewey wants me to hang out with them! I think he wants me to have fun as well! He's such a gentleman sometimes! ...Wait, why am I thinking of him like that?_ Webby thought. Then she shrugged. _Oh well. At least today is going to be a fun day!_ Then she just realized what's going to happen next. After that, she's starting to give herself a pep talk as she packed more stuff.

"Alright, Webby. Just a totally casual hangout in a real world. Like regular kids do. Play it cool. Play it cool." Webby said to herself. Then she walked to her window and she whooped as she jumped down the window. That got Dewey's attention and he looked at her while astonished.

 **A few minutes later...**

The kids are now sitting on a bench, waiting for the bus to come. Webby is constantly fidgeting excitedly as she looks around. Dewey looks at her and smiles at the enthusiasm. _She's already happy! See? I knew she'll be fine!_ Dewey thought happily. Then the bus comes and Dewey and Louie went in. Huey explained to Webby about the ground rules. "No looking at anyone, no touching anyone, and don't get near the emergency brakes." He said. Webby nodded uncertainly as she went in with Huey. Then she looked around inside the bus and she feels lots of anticipation as she smiles widely.

Webby sat down on the bus seat, remembering Huey's orders. She's still fidgeting. Dewey noticed Webby and he sat down next to her. Webby looks at Dewey and she smiles at him. "Hey, Dewey!" She greeted happily. Dewey has a small look of concern on his face. Webby noticed it and she felt worried. Has she done something socially wrong already?

"Webby, I noticed that you're acting a little quiet once you got here. Something wrong?" Dewey asked. "Oh, Huey told me that I shouldn't look at anyone, touch anything, or go near the emergency brake." Webby explained as she frowned a little. Dewey frowned too after he heard this and he said, "Who cares about what other people think? Just be yourself! I'm pretty sure most people love your true self. I know I do." Then he smiled sweetly at Webby.

Webby looks at Dewey with surprise after hearing this from him. _Dewey...actually likes me for who I am? Wow, I feel so much better now! This is the best feeling in the world!_ Webby thought with glee. Then she hugged Dewey. "Thank you, Dewey Duck." She said sincerely. Dewey felt surprised by the sudden hug, but he hugs back and he said, "You're welcome, Webby. Now go have fun."

Webby nodded as she stood up and walked away from the seat, ready to have fun. Dewey smiled as he watched her walk away. He felt like his heart could literally melt right now. _I'm so happy for her. I'm really starting to like her. Wait, where did THESE kinds of thoughts come from?_ Dewey thought. Then he looked out of the window to take his mind off those thoughts while Webby looked around the bus curiously.

 **A couple minutes later...**

"It was a nice bow tie!" Webby said to the boys. Then she frowned as she said, "Sorry." Webby had gotten herself and the boys thrown out of the bus for being too curious and messing around on the bus. Dewey looks concerned at Webby. "I-it's fine." Huey said. "It's just a short walk to Funso's." Dewey added. "Through the sketchiest neighborhood in town." Huey responded as he pointed out the sketchy aspects.

Dewey felt like protecting Webby from any dangers that may happen in this part of the town. "I bet it's the faster run! Race ya!" Webby said as she raced off in one direction. Huey sighed as he said, "Wrong way." Webby turned around and went off in the other direction, saying, "Whoop!" The boys followed her. _This time, I will make sure not to ruin their fun! Dewey is counting on me!_ Webby thought as the group ran to Funso's. Little did they know that they ran past the dangerous group of criminals with a malicious plot...

The kids have finally made it to the front entrance of Funso's Funzone. Dewey crashed into Huey and they both fell down. Then the group looked up at the front sign and they were all amazed at the sight. "Funso's Funzone..." Webby said in wonder. Then the triplets sang out, "Where fun is in the zone!" Webby inwardly smiled at this. Then Huey got up and he dragged Dewey inside while Louie followed. Webby was the last one to enter.

 _Ok, that was cute._ Webby thought as she witnessed Huey still dragging Dewey halfway through the place until he let go and Dewey got up to follow Huey to the arcade area. Webby giggles at the sight. Then she looks around. "Pizza? Games?! A PIT OF BALLS?!" She hollered with excitement. Then she was about to go to the ball pit until Louie stopped her and told her that it's for babies. Then he led her to the dining area.

Both Louie and Webby sat down at the table. A waitress came up to them and Webby was about to give the waitress money when Louie said, "Webby, your money is no good here!" Webby has an uneasy feeling as she said, "What do they take? I have pounds, pesos, rubles..." Louie smiled as he said, "The oldest currency in the world." Webby looks confused as she said, "Ancient obsidian rune-stones?" Louie felt a little frustrated as he said, "No, flattery!"

And that's when Webby figured out why she has the uneasy feeling. It's time for "Louie's Uncomfortable Social Lessons." At least, that's what Webby thinks in her mind. Those kinds of things are a cakewalk to Louie. Then Webby witnessed Louie sweet talking the waitress into giving him a free cup. He specifically stated that this free cup will be used for water and Webby didn't understand that at all...

...Until she saw Louie put the free cup under the juice dispenser and using it to pour fruit punch into it. Webby has an alarmed look on her face as she said, "That's not water!" What does she get for stating that it's the wrong thing to do? She gets told by Louie to try out the "flattery" technique herself. She felt that this lesson just got more uncomfortable.

Then Webby hopped off the chair and she walked up to the same waitress who gave Louie the free cup. "Hey, uhh..." Webby began. Then she looked at the waitress' name tag. "...Ja-ne." She finished. "Ja-ne" looks unimpressed as she corrected, "It's Jane." Then Webby decided to cut to the chase. She asked Jane for the free water cup while dropping incredibly obvious hints that suggest that she's going to use it to get fruit punch instead.

Jane somehow didn't get those hints. This happened for the first two times. When Webby is about to ask for the third time, the manager suddenly walked into the area and he looks suspiciously at Webby. Louie signals for Webby to stop what she's doing, but she didn't get the signal and the manager noticed Louie giving signals. He quickly figured out what was going on and he told Jane to get out of this area while taking Louie to the office to lecture him.

Louie didn't look pleased at Webby as he got escorted to the office. "Thanks, Webby." He said with an angry tone while being escorted away. Webby felt very bad about this as she looked down at the floor and frowns. _And that's why I don't like Louie's Uncomfortable Social Lessons. Maybe I should see what Dewey's up to. Maybe he can cheer me up!_ Webby thought hopefully as she walked out of the dining area.

Webby walked to the arcade area and she immediately saw Dewey strumming an ukulele with a group of impressed people watching. Webby's heart immediately brightened at the sight and she smiled as she walked to Dewey. Then she looked curiously at the game and she said, "Uke or Puke?"

Dewey has just finished the round in the game and he looked at Webby walking up to him. His heart immediately warmed. Then he said, "Behold! The best game ever created! It's a Japanese import and there's only one in the U.S. and I have the top ten scores, so I'm pretty much the best in the country."

Webby felt happy for Dewey for achieving this. Then Dewey gave Webby a ukulele as he said, "You gotta try this!" Webby looks unsure as she said, "I don't know. I have never actually played a...computer game." Dewey looks at Webby with a typical reassuring look. "Do you play an instrument?" He asked. "I had seven years of cello!" Webby answered. Dewey smiled confidently as he said, "Same thing!" Webby inwardly smiled at his reassuring confidence.

Then she plucked the ukulele string weakly. The game reacted badly to this. Dewey puts a strap on Webby so she can easily hold the ukulele. Then she strummed normally and the game reacted positively. "Your first strum! Cherish it." Dewey said excitedly. _Oh, with you around, I'll definitely cherish it, Dewey._ Webby thought happily.

Then the game starts and Webby repeatedly strums the ukulele. Dewey cheers her on, giving Webby more and more confidence. "I am both uking and puking!" She said as she is focused on the game. Then someone tapped on her shoulder and Webby reacted accordingly by hitting that person with her ukulele and high kicking that person. That person turned out to be a Funso mascot.

The mascot tripped on the cord wire and it accidentally unplugged the cord. That turned off the game. Dewey felt a twinge of concern in his heart for Webby while this is happening. Webby gasped in horror as she realized what she just did. Dewey ran up to the cords and he plugged the game cord back in, which reveals the empty leaderboard in the game. "My scores! Nooooo! It's like I don't even know you anymore." He said to the game.

Webby felt even more bad about this. _Oh, Dewey... If only I could fix this, you would be so happy right now..._ She thought sadly. Then she walked to the ball pit area.

Webby jumped down into the ball pit face-first. "Ow." She said. "Room for three more?" She heard Dewey said. Then she looks up at the triplets, who just got in the ball pit. "You guys aren't mad at me for ruining Funso's?" She asked. The boys shook their heads as Louie said, "Please, Funso's is a place of magic and wonder! And light!" Dewey splashed the balls at the group as he said, "Think fast!"

Soon, everyone is having fun splashing plastic balls at each other. Webby and Dewey are finally having fun and they are very happy about that...until Webby starts to sink into the ball pit. Webby looks panicked as she said, "Wait, what's happening?" Dewey looks worried for Webby as Huey said, "Nope, you're fine." Webby flails her arms as she said, "It's a trap! I'm sinking!" Then she screamed as she sank to the bottom of the ball pit.

"WEBBY!" Dewey said with lots of worry. Webby couldn't hear it because she's almost at the bottom of the ball pit. She took out her grappling hook and she shot the grapple out of the pit. The grapple swung all over the place, trying to find something to hook on. It finally hooked onto the ball net and she got herself out of the ball pit. Unfortunately, the manager is standing near her, not amused at all.

The kids got sent to the entrance of Funso's Funzone. "You are banned from Funso's! FOR LIFE!" The manager yelled. Huey looks distressed as he said, "No, please! I have never been kicked out of anything!" Louie glares at Dewey. "And this is why we shouldn't bring her. Thanks, Dewey!" Louie said in a same angry tone. Dewey looked remorseful as he looked down at the floor. _I'm really sorry that your day is ruined, Webby..._ He thought sadly.

Webby looked down at the floor sadly. _I'm really sorry that your adventure is ruined, Dewey..._ Webby thought remorsefully. "Funso, take them out!" The manager said as he left. The mascot walked up to the kids as it said, "With pleasure!" Then the mascot revealed itself... It's the Beagle Boys. They laughed evilly as they captured the kids.

The kids looked around worriedly in a meat locker. They got tied up by the Beagle Boys and they are locked in the meat locker (as the name implies). Dewey looked at Webby in a worried way. Webby looked back at Dewey in the same way. The other boys tried to struggle out of the ropes, but it's no use.

Then Bigtime Beagle suddenly got thrown in the meat locker. "Who are these guys?" Huey asked. "They're the Beagle Boys! They hate your uncle. Tried to break into the mansion all the time." Webby explained. "Are they gonna ransom us?" Dewey questioned in worry. "Scrooge would never pay for all four of us!" Louie said hopelessly. "Yeah, you're right. They'll probably throw one of us off a cliff to send Scrooge a message." Webby replied. The boys didn't like to hear that at all.

A few minutes later, Bigtime got up and he walked around the room. "Don't capture Scrooge's brats, Bigtime! Don't stick up the policeman's ball, Bigtime! Tanks don't float, Bigtime! She always treats me like an odd man out because my ideas are too-" Bigtime ranted before Webby interrupted with, "Intense?" Bigtime looked at her as he responded, "Visionary! Well, I'll show her! I'll show em' all!" Louie decided to be witty as he commented, "Well, that's not something you wanna hear when you're tied up in the meat locker." Bigtime growled as he said to Louie, "Starting with you!" Then he is about to attack the boys...

...When Webby freed herself out of the ropes, grabs the frozen pizza, and hits Bigtime's Head with it. That knocked Bigtime out. Then she randomly snapped the frozen pizza in half. The boys looked shocked. "Webby?!" They said in surprise. Webby noticed the tone in their voices and she felt worried that she messed up yet again. "Oops, sorry!" She said as she sat back down and she is about to tie herself up when Huey said, "You can slip out of these ropes the whole time?"

Webby looked at the boys. "Well, yeah. That's like, Being Captured 101." She replied. "So, why didn't you?" Louie questioned. Webby frowned as she answered, "Because I don't want you to think I'm weird! I've been stuck in a mansion for so long that I'm trying really hard to be normal!"

That's when Dewey felt that familiar twinge of concern in his heart for Webby. "But everything I do is...you know, not." Webby continued. Dewey decided to put on the same reassuring face he had used back at the pep talk in the bus. "Normal's overrated." He said while smiling. "We need you to be Webby normal." Louie added. All three of the triplets nodded in agreement to that statement. _Please remember our pep talk, Webby... Just be yourself. We all love your true self. Especially me._ Dewey thought.

Webby smiled at the boys as her heart felt much happier. And her heart feels even more happier once she noticed Dewey's reassuring face. _I remember our pep talk, Dewey... Thank you so much for helping me find my confidence again._ She thought happily as she put down the loose ropes and she went over to untie the boys. Then she took her night vision goggles out of her backpack and she put them on. "I'm gonna break every bone in her body. Or maybe just tie her up. We'll see how it plays out!" She said.

Dewey smiled warmly at Webby. _It's good to have you back, Webby._ He thought as she threw the frozen sausage at the air vent, breaking it open, and leading the way out. They are ready for a showdown against Ma Beagle.

 **A few minutes later...**

The kids got out of the vents and they are back in the main area of Funso's Funzone. The boys went near the ball pit while Webby pulled the power switch down, turning all the power off.

Ma Beagle is in the main area and she got surprised by the sudden power outage. "Come on, kid! I don't have time for games!" She said. "Then you're in the wrong place! Funso's Funzone... Where the fun is in the zone..." Webby's voice creepily echoed throughout the area. Ma Beagle walked around the area until she saw a foam dart hitting a hanging object.

Then she saw Webby climb up to the tubes. Ma Beagle followed Webby up to the tubes. That's when Dewey started to witness Webby's plan in action. _You can do this, Webby... I believe in you._ He thought hopefully.

Ma Beagle keeps crawling after Webby through the tubes. She saw Webby running on the bridge. That's when Ma decided to use a dirty tactic of jumping on the bridge to make Webby lose her footing. Dewey gasped quietly after seeing this. _Oh no! Get up and run, Webby!_ He thought in a panicked way.

"You can't outrun me! Do you know how many two-foot terrors I chased around the Junkyard?" Ma said as she started to walk towards Webby. Webby quickly got up as she said, "But I'm not outrunning you!" Then she slid down the slide as she continued, "Whee! I'm leaving you." Dewey sighed in relief.

Ma slid down after Webby and she got in the ball pit. She looked around for her until she noticed Bigtime hanging upside down while tied up. Ma got frustrated as she tried to get Bigtime down until she started to sink. "Stupid plastic garbage! Wait, no, stop! It's a TRAP!" She yelled. Webby used her grappling hook to grapple herself out of the ball pit and she responded, "I know, right?"

Dewey was astonished throughout the whole thing. _Wow... This is the most awesome thing I have ever seen Webby done so far! I'm starting to like her more and more!_ Dewey thought. "NOW!" Webby said as she signals the boys. The boys used a fishing rod to reel up a net trap. Ma Beagle happens to be in the middle of the net trap and she got trapped in it. "YES!" The kids cheered as they met up and high-fived each other.

Donald and Beakley arrived at the Funso's Funzone entrance and they saw the kids standing in front of the entrance. They also saw the trapped Ma and Bigtime Beagle. "BOYS!" Donald said as he hugged the triplets. Mrs Beakley walked up to Webby and looked up at Bigtime Beagle. "A slipstitch. Good choice, dear." Webby smiles as she said, "Thanks, granny!"

Then Webby and Dewey looked at each other and they smiled at each other. They felt their third chemistry spark. That felt great, of course. "Webby, that was so awesome!" Dewey said happily. Webby giggled as she replied, "Thanks, Dewey. I couldn't have done it without you and your contagious confidence." Then they both laughed together as their hearts are filled with joy.

 **A hour later...**

The kids are now resting by the pool back at the manor. They had a conversation about how Funso's lifted their ban and gave them free tokens to keep them from suing Funso's and suffering the wrath of Scrooge. After that conversation, Dewey asked, "So, what should we do next?" Huey replied, "I don't know." Then the boys looked at Webby. "Webby, what do you want to play?" Huey questioned her.

Webby gasped in surprise and she looked over at Dewey to see if he has something to do with this. He winked at her. That must have mean that he has convinced the boys to let Webby pick the game to play. Webby could swear that her heart is melting right now. Then she said, "Really? You mean it?" Louie replied, "Any crazy thing you want."

"Oh! How about a nice game of...Medieval Dungeon of Eternal Screaming?!" Webby said as she put on the mask and she took out the mace from her bag. That scared the boys as they all said, "I'm on Webby's team!" _Welp... As I said before, this is gonna be fun with Webby around... Even if I'm not on her team, I'm going to have fun._ Dewey thought with anticipation as they got ready to start the next game. Through that red mask, Webby is smiling at Dewey right now...

(Well, that chapter took a loooong time to write. Thank goodness that I finished it though! It still was fun to write it and I'm starting to insert original moments now! Tell me what you guys think of those moments! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you later in the next chapter! :D)


	4. Snowy Reception

Chapter 4: Snowy Reception

(Ok, so I decided to write the story episodes based on production order, instead of airing order. I want the story to make more sense, plot-wise. And I'm pretty sure the people working on this show felt the same way. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the story!)

The Christmas season has arrived and every duck in Duckburg is excited for the holidays. They plan to sing carols, buy presents for the people that they care about (and hopefully receive one), and most importantly, they plan to spend time with their families and just have fun.

Of course, the McDuck-Duck family has always wanted to do everything in their own special ways, including on how to spend time during the Christmas season. This year is no different because they plan to go to the mountain that most people would call dangerous and climb to the top.

Scrooge and the kids are now chilling in the plane while Launchpad flies them over to Mt. Neverrest. Scrooge and Huey are happily discussing about the trip. Louie is simply slumping in his seat while grumbling about how he couldn't spend Christmas at the manor instead of Mt. Neverrest. Dewey looks out the window excitedly. Webby looks at the whole scene and she smiles.

Of course, she's excited about the trip, but there's a second reason to why she's so happy. Recently, Dewey had decided to take her under his wing and give her social lessons himself. He made those lessons fun by making it an adventure. Webby had lots of fun learning this and because of this, she's starting to become a little better at social situations. She still has her own moments of social awkwardness, but hey, no one's perfect.

After Webby thought about all of this, she decided to look out the same window that Dewey is looking out of. She gasped at the beautiful sights of mountains. Dewey noticed and he chuckled. "Enjoying the view, Webby?" He simply asked. Webby nodded while staring in amazement. _Man, Webby can be so gosh darn adorable sometimes!_ Dewey thought fondly.

All of a sudden, Launchpad said, "This is your captain speaking! The flight door is now open!" _Alright! Time to explore!_ Dewey thought as he walked out of the crashed plane with the others.

 **A minute later...**

Dewey smiled at Webby's love for churros as she sprinted down to the churro store that is in the middle of the tourist trap town. The others saw the real purpose of the town, but Dewey frankly didn't care as long as he gets to have fun exploring this town.

 _I hope this town has souvenirs! I have always wanted to find the name tag with my name on it!_ Dewey thought excitedly as he ran inside the town.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Ugh. They never have Dewey." Dewey complained as he looked through the name tags. Then he looked up at Webby, who has just brought the brand-new sled for herself. "Everybody stay back!" She said as she set the sled down. "I have been waiting to do this my whole life! Sledding!" Then she jumped onto the sled and slid down the small hill.

Needless to say, it's a very short ride and after that, she got up and she said, "Huh, ok." Then she got out her notebook and crossed "sledding" off the life goals list. Dewey felt intrigued by how she keeps the list of her life goals. Then he felt something inside his heart. He felt that it isn't right that this could be the only sledding experience that Webby would have. So he decided to speak up.

"Webby, you're doing it all wrong. If you want the maximum sledding experience, you need to wait for the maximum opportune moment!" Dewey as he pointed over to Mt. Neverrest. Webby looked up at that majestic sight and she gasped. That immediately made Dewey smile as he and Webby looked at each other.

"We're gonna sled down Mt. Neverrest?!" She said in surprise. "And/or die trying!" Dewey replied. That last part only made them more excited as they jumped around. Now they share one common and important goal for this whole trip: Sled down Mt. Neverrest and have the best sledding experience ever. This is the goal that they will only focus on while others will try to just climb the mountain.

 **After setting the important goal...**

The group gathered in front of the mountain entrance. Everyone is excited for something. Dewey and Webby are excited for their goal to sled down Mt. Neverrest, Huey and Scrooge are excited to explore the mountain and Louie is excited for treasure...until he got told that there's no treasure at Mt. Neverrest, which made him leave and stay behind at the town. _Oh well. More sledding for us!_ Dewey thought as he glanced at Webby.

Then they started to climb the mountain...

 **A couple of minutes later...**

After Scrooge feels dismay that Louie just used his credit card, Dewey and Webby looked over the cliff to see the slope. Webby thought that this could be a great sledding spot. Dewey begs to differ, however. "Not yet! We only got one shot at this. Once you're down, there's no coming back up." Dewey calmly explained, which is kinda rare, considering that Dewey is rarely calm.

Webby looked a little dejected as he said, "Right." Then she started to walk away. Dewey felt a little bad about it. He just wants her to have lots of fun at sledding. Then all of a sudden, her excitement came sparkling back as she said, "Can't wait!" Then she threw the sled near the edge and she is about to jump onto it until Dewey kicked it out of her way. She ended up landing on the snow instead.

Dewey knew that she was gonna do. At this point, he's starting to know her very well. So he walked away while smiling. "Maximum opportune moment." He stated. "Ugh. Fine." Webby said. Then she got up, grabbed the sled, and followed Dewey.

After that, the group walked to the gateway. They saw three signs. "Point of No Return." Dewey read one of them. "This way to Certain Death. This way to...Cocoa." He felt a little confused after saying this. _Who would make hot cocoa in the middle of the mountain? Oh well._ He thought.

Then he exchanged a look with Webby. Then they nodded. "CERTAIN DEATH!" They shouted happily. Huey looked at them with a confused look on his face, probably thinking this is a pretty jarring to say, especially with that tone. Nevertheless, Scrooge liked the attitude as he said, "That's the spirit!" Then they continued to walk on the path...except Launchpad, who has been flung down the slope, thanks to his backpack not fitting through the doorway and flinging him backwards into the town.

Scrooge (wrongly) assumed that Launchpad chickened out and went back to the town to enjoy hot cocoa with Louie. So after he noticed that Launchpad is gone, he asked the kids if they want to quit too. Huey shook his head no, while Dewey and Webby looks determined to get to the top of the mountain. Especially since they want to sled down from the highest possible point.

Then Scrooge complained about the "Neverrest Ninny" and Huey interjected that he thought that it was a myth. "Just because it's a myth doesn't mean that it's not true." Scrooge replied. Huey looks bewildered as he is about to say something, but Scrooge continued. "Don't you worry, kids. It'll take more than a pompous pile of pebbles to slow your Uncle Scrooge down. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you."

Right after Scrooge said that, cracks began to appear near Dewey's feet.

Then parts of the ground broke off and fell down. Dewey almost lost his balance because he's standing near it. Webby looks really worried and she was about to grab Dewey's hand, but Scrooge beat her to it. Dewey got lifted into safety and Webby breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't know what she would do if Dewey fell down and died.

After that little scary event, Scrooge said, "From now on. Nothing bad from now on." Huey, Dewey, and Webby looked at Scrooge with some worry. Then Scrooge continued to lead them to the top. Webby really wanted to hold Dewey's hand to make sure that he stays safe...

 **One minute later...**

The group continued to walk on the trail. Huey is naming off landmarks that he has seen on this adventure so far. Dewey and Webby are simply looking around. Then they saw a large snow structure that is shaped like a bunny's face. Dewey and Webby thought that it looked very cute and Huey wanted to call this "Bunny Rock." That is, until the snow crumbled and fell off the structure, making it look like a demon face in rock form.

Dewey and Webby understandably got unsettled by this (and they thought about protecting each other if that was a real demon face) while Huey still wanted to call this horrifying thing "Bunny Rock." Then they continued to trudge on until they stopped in front of a high cliff wall.

While Scrooge and Huey are contemplating on what to do next, Webby nudged Dewey and she looks at her sled and looks back at Dewey while smiling hopefully. At this point, Dewey accepted that they weren't going to sled from the highest point, so he looked down at the slopes.

"Well, looks like we'll have to settle for a double luge-de-luge and a moderate alley-oop flat-spin 540." He explained the results. Webby really couldn't care less as long as she gets to sled down the big hill. "SLEDDING!" She shouted as she hopped onto the sled.

Dewey felt a little dejected, but he couldn't help but crack a grin at his best friend's enthusiasm. _Maybe this ride won't be so boring after all. Webby makes every activity fun so... That's why I like her so much._ He blushed a little after thinking about that.

Then he heard Scrooge's triumphant cry as he figured out how to scale a cliff wall. The kids looked at Scrooge. "Nice try, Neverrest!" He said as he climbed up. Dewey cheered along with Huey, but Webby groaned until she quickly cheered when Dewey and Huey saw her. Then they started to climb up as well.

While the group is hanging on to the ropes, Webby felt the need to ask again. "Now?" She said. Dewey looked around and then he looked down at Webby. "I think that would technically be more falling than sledding." He answered. Webby felt a little confused as she and Dewey got pulled up to the ledge. _Not only do I want to sled from the highest point... I'm also concerned about her safety._ He thought after climbing up the ledge with Webby.

 **A few minutes later...**

The group found a cave near the ledge. They figured that they could get through the passageways of the cave after the confusion of seeing "Bunny Rock" again. "Cool dark and foreboding cave, Uncle Scrooge!" Dewey said before he went to explore the cave with Webby. Before he could do that, Webby found broken snow goggles near her.

"Umm, guys? I don't think we're the first climbers to ever have this idea." She commented. Huey turned on the glow stick and they looked at the cave paintings. Dewey noticed that there are no heads on the people in the painting and he questioned about where they are. "Found them!" Webby exclaimed as she looked at the another cave painting that only has heads.

That creeped Huey out as he ran off to the entrance of the cave only to see it gone. Dewey felt protective of Webby yet again. At this point, Dewey questions the new feeling. _Why do I keep getting this feeling throughout this whole trip. I think I'm starting to care about Webby more and more..._ He thought curiously. His heart somehow feels happy after thinking this.

 **One hour later...**

After getting out of the cave and a brief confusion of seeing "Bunny Rock" for the third time, the group finally found the path that leads them near the top of the mountain. Once they get there, Dewey and Webby immediately started to explore while Scrooge and Huey started to argue about continuing forward or not.

Dewey and Webby climbed up the first rock pillar that they see and after they got on top of that pillar, they looked at each other and smiled. "So... I'm guessing that you're going to say no to my sledding request again, aren't you?" She said a little gloomily. After seeing this, Dewey started to feel sorry for all the times that he had rejected the request. _I just wanted Webby to have the best sledding experience ever..._ He thought.

"Webby, at this point, I don't care where we sled from anymore. We can even sled from the lowest hill and that wouldn't change the fact that with you around, every sled ride is the most exciting ride ever." Dewey said with a sincere tone. Webby actually felt like she might cry with joy. "R-really?" She replied. Dewey nodded with a caring look. Then he said, "We can even sled down..."

 **"NOW!"** He and Webby said together. The rock pillar they were standing on shook because of the loud statement. Then it started to crumble and fall apart until...

 **CRASH!**

The rock pillar fell down into the ground sideways, which launched Dewey and Webby into the abyss. Scrooge and Huey reacted with great distress.

While they are falling, Dewey hugged Webby once he got close to her. Webby hugged back. After that, they immediately feel safer this way. Sure, they might fall into their untimely deaths, but at least they will go down... _together_. They were about to accept their eventual fates...until they suddenly landed on the other rock pillar, which is even in the same area as the former first rock pillar!

Naturally, Dewey and Webby felt confused. How did they get there if they were falling to their deaths a few seconds ago? They decided to ignore the logic fallacy for now and Webby yodels to get Scrooge and Huey's attention.

Of course, Huey questioned about how they got up there. "I don't know!" Dewey replied. Huey then decided to test his theory by throwing the snowball into the abyss. It suddenly disappeared after falling down there and it suddenly reappeared, getting thrown into Dewey's head. "Ow! What?" He said while rubbing his head angrily.

At this point, they figured out that the mountain is covered with portals. So Dewey noticed that the sled isn't with them after the fall and he started to look around. "What are you doing?" Webby asked. "We're at the top of the magical mystery mountain! I gotta find my sled, like now!" He responded with his usual excitement. "Yes!" Webby agreed as they hopped into the nearby rock pillar.

Dewey walked through the portal and he appeared on the higher rock pillar. He still feels bewildered about this, but he has now decided to go with the flow. He went through another and he landed on the snowy rock pillar. Webby sticked her hand through one of the portals and she lightly poked the top of Dewey's head.

Dewey giggled after Webby did that and they were practically playing tag as they went through portal to portal, jumping all over the place. These two are having lots of fun doing this and they felt like this is the most exciting part of the trip, even more so with each other.

Dewey went through the portal that led him to the unstable rock pillar and once he steps on it, a little part of the rock pillar fell off. Huey warned them to stop jumping all over the place and Dewey stopped on the more stable rock pillar. Then he looked up to see the sled resting on one of the highest rock pillars. "Hey! My sled!" He yelled.

Scrooge decided to jump into the abyss and he went through the portal as expected. What he didn't expect, however, is that this portal led him to the same rock pillar that the sled is resting on. Dewey began to notice that Webby is standing on the rock pillar next to the rock pillar that he's standing on. Webby giggled at this coincidence while Dewey smiled nervously. Then they decided to watch Scrooge and Huey's argument about quitting.

 **A few minutes later...**

Scrooge decided to finally heed Huey's advice about quitting the risky goal of climbing to the top of Mt. Neverrest. Unfortunately, as soon as he pulled the sled out of the rock pillar, the rock pillar that he's standing on collapsed. That rock pillar is between Dewey and Webby's rock pillars. Scrooge got on the sled as it fell down.

That's when Dewey and Webby got an idea. They'll jump onto the sled that Scrooge is on and they will start having the most thrilling sled ride ever! "Now?" Webby asked. "Now!" Dewey responded. Then they jumped onto the sled and they held onto it. Scrooge is at the front of the sled so he will be steering it. "Hang on, kiddos!" He said. Dewey and Webby just nodded as they prepared for the sled ride of their lives.

More rock pillars collapsed and everything started to fall apart. The avalanche started to roll down the mountain and Huey is running away from the natural disaster. The sled group went into the portal that transported them near Huey. Scrooge steered the sled in front of Huey. Dewey held out his hand and Huey grabbed it as Dewey pulled him onto the sled. Now the whole group is together.

Dewey started to hug Webby, but he couldn't do it with Huey sitting next to him. Then the group got teleported to the different hill that has the ramp at the end. They launched from the ramp and they were practically flying until they went through the another portal that puts them near "Bunny Rock." The avalanche dismantled the scary rock sculpture and now it rolled with the avalanche.

The group looked back to see what appears to be "Bunny Rock" chasing them. They screamed until they went through the portal that puts them on top of "Bunny Rock." They still scream nonetheless. The rest of the trip went like this: Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Webby riding on the sled on top of "Bunny Rock."

Then they saw the town in the distance. They are going in that direction. A few seconds after that, the avalanche crashed into town. Thankfully, the town didn't get destroyed because of this. And that's where their ride ends.

The adventuring group poked their heads out of the snow. They couldn't believe that they were alive after that dangerous ride. "So that was sledding, huh? Meh." Webby commented. _Although, sledding with Dewey made this ride less of a "meh."_ Webby thought. Then she looked Dewey as he got up. She got up as well.

Dewey looked at Webby as he smiled. "Wanna go to the hot cocoa stand?" He offered. "Sure!" She accepted. Then they held hands as they walked to the hot cocoa stand.

 **A couple of minutes later...**

Dewey and Webby are now sitting in the café that serves hot cocoa. "So, how was the sled ride?" Dewey asked before he took the sip. Webby looked at him with a cute smile as she said, "You know, that sled ride was actually average...until I realized that sharing this ride with you makes the ride even better." Dewey's heart melted at her heartwarming review. "Aww! I thought the same way about you!" He replied with an adorable smile.

Webby giggles as she said, "A toast to an awesome sled ride!" Dewey nodded excitedly as he said, "Yeah!" Then they did a toast with hot cocoa mugs and they drank their hot cocoas happily.

Little did they know that Louie watched the heartwarming interaction with an evil sneer. _Looks like I just found new blackmail material..._ Louie thought as he took the picture of Dewey and Webby's interaction with his phone.

(Phew! Sorry for the hiatus. School started and well... I obviously have less time now, but I managed to finish this chapter! Again, sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! See you later! ?)


	5. The Great Dime Chase Of Love!

Chapter 5: The Great Dime Chase...of Love!

Today is an ordinary Tuesday in McDuck Manor. Although there's something amiss there... It's not because Louie is lazier than usual (In fact, it's his Lazy Tuesday). No, the real reason is because a certain blue-clad duckling is searching around all over the manor for some reason...and his next stop is Webby's room...

Once Dewey got to Webby's room, he looked all over the place. He tried to find information about his mom for several days now. And he's not going to give up. _Especially since this could be the biggest mystery ever... Wow, I never knew that I could share one of my brothers' interests for once._ He thought.

He continued to look around the room and he found Webby's notebooks, which contains information about the McDuck family. He looked through some of the pages...until a certain girl duckling appeared in front of him. "Whatcha' doing?" Webby said. That scared Dewey as he flung the notebook into the air and Webby caught it.

"GAH! I'm not breaking in, you're breaking in!" Dewey babbled nonsensically. "Busted! You think I would put glitter on my top secret notebook just because it's pretty?" Webby said. Dewey just nodded while looking freaked out. "Well sure, it's a perk, but..." Webby is about to continue when Dewey is about to say something.

Ever since Webby's glitter comment, Dewey is about to compliment Webby that she also looks pretty, but he remembered that he had more important matters to discuss with her. "I'm sorry. I was just looking for information about my family." He said. "You should have asked! What do you want? Shoe sizes, horrible dark secrets known only to your Uncle Scrooge that can change the fate of the world as we know it?" Webby asked excitedly.

"What do you know about my mom?" Dewey asked seriously. Webby gasped at this question as she pulled the curtains to the window, blocking the sunlight.

"What do you know about your mom?" Webby questioned. "Uncle Donald told us that she was just gone. The only thing we have of her is this photo." Dewey answered as he showed Webby a photo of Della smashing Donald's face into a cake. Webby gasped after seeing that picture. "Photographic evidence! I gotta add this to my Della Duck file!" She exclaimed as she took the photo and added it to said file.

"You have a whole file on my mom?!" Dewey said as he felt his usual excitement coming into him. He took a look inside of that file, only to see that the recently added photo is literally the only photo there. "Seriously? This is it?" He said as his heart sank a little.

Webby frowned a little after seeing that. _Oh... I really wish that I could help Dewey somehow..._ She thought in concern as she began to explain about how Della Duck is the most mysterious family member. She noticed that Dewey listened intently, which is pretty rare for Dewey. Then she brought up the story about the mailman who came to deliver mail, which is about Della, to the manor and he never came back.

"Maybe he retired?" Dewey guessed nervously. "Bad things happen to people who ask about Della Duck." Webby replied in a bit of an ominous way. "So who are we gonna ask?" Dewey asked. Webby looked at Dewey with a look that just screams confidence. It was at this point that Dewey knew that he's in for quite an informational adventure.

 **Several minutes later...**

Dewey and Webby arrived at the money bin with Scrooge and Louie. Scrooge is telling Launchpad (who drove them there) to be back at 6:00. As soon as Launchpad drove out, Dewey looked at Scrooge. He figured that it's time to start searching now. "Thanks for letting us tag along, Uncle Scrooge, but I suddenly, very much, need to use the bathroom." He said. Webby glanced at Scrooge and then she looks at Dewey. "Oh! And I'll show you where to go to that place!" She answered as she grabbed Dewey's hand to lead Dewey somewhere.

Dewey looked a little surprised from the sudden contact, but he followed Webby down the stairs. Scrooge just stared at them weirdly as they ran off. _Hmm... Maybe they'll learn on their own. And I know very well that Webbigail will help him out. Sounds sweet._ He thought before taking Louie inside the Money Bin.

 **A couple of minutes later...**

"What is this place?" Dewey questioned as he and Webby walked through the hallways. This place seems very unfamiliar to him and he hoped that Webby's experience could provide some guidance. "The private library of Scrooge McDuck! If there's info about your mom, it's in here!" Webby replied as she knocked on the library doors.

The doors opened and the bright light shone out of it. Then the lights suddenly stopped shining to reveal the archivist named Mrs. Quackfaster. Once she noticed who arrived, she sighed and said, "Go away, Webby." _What? How many times did Webby go to that library? Presumably, a lot._ Dewey thought. "For the last time, Mr. McDuck's archives are strictly off-limits." Quackfaster continued as she is about to close the door...that is, until Webby stopped the door and she pointed out, "Except to his family. Meet Dewey Duck!"

Dewey smiled in a cheesy way while putting a thumbs up. Webby inwardly giggles at this. _Dewey is just so cute sometimes! ...Hey, where did that come from?_ Webby thought. _Oh well._

Quackfaster examines Dewey briefly and she decided that it's a good idea to let them in. She has a dramatic plan anyways...

She opened the doors. "BEHOLD, heir of Clan McDuck, the Archives!" She announced. _It's time to put my plan into action..._ She thought.

 **A minute later...**

Webby gathered up a few books while looking around the library. She excitedly looked at every book title until Dewey said, "Focus, Webby." That's when Webby got reminded that they are on an important mission here. _It would be really selfish of me to put my wants before his needs... Looks like I'll have to fangirl over McDuck history later and help Dewey out with this mystery..._ She thought as she watched the exchange between Dewey and Quackfaster.

During this exchange, Quackfaster told Dewey that he and Webby would have to pass "The Trials" in order to earn info about his mom. Dewey felt like that's a little too much work just to get information about his relative, but he decides to go along with it for now. Then Quackfaster threw a smoke bomb and Dewey coughed. "This is my new favorite library." Webby whispered happily to Dewey after that. _If Webby thinks that this is interesting, well, this is just the beginning!_ Quackfaster thought.

 **A few minutes of exploring later...**

Dewey, Webby, and Quackfaster walked down the library halls. Dewey decided to break the silence by asking Quackfaster, "So what do you know about my mom? Was she really an adventurer?" Quackfaster's (usually) dramatic response? "SILENCE!" That made Dewey flinch while Webby got in her protective stance (she usually does this whenever she thinks that Dewey is threatened).

"Behold, your first test!" Quackfaster continued as she shows the two ducklings a wall of cabinets. "You must decipher the ancient and mysterious code within!" As a big fan of mysteries, Webby looked forward to that test. "Yes! I love codes!" Then she told Dewey where to look. Dewey felt more skeptical by this though as he said, "Pretty sure that's just a library card catalog. Mystery solved."

Then he started to walk away. Webby didn't understand why Dewey is a little less excited about this as she pointed out, "Oh yeah? If it's just a card catalog, then how does it know your name?" She pointed at the sign that said, "Dewey Decimal System". Dewey looked at where Webby is pointing and he sighed inwardly. _Webby, that's just how it's normally named. Man, something seems off about this..._ He thought. "Come on!" Webby said as she climbed up the cabinets.

Dewey rolled his eyes while groaning as he walked over to help Webby. _Well, might as well help her. I can't let her do hard work like this by herself. That's what a horrible friend would do._ He thought as he started to help her.

 **After that test...**

"In order to gain knowledge from the archives, one must first offer up knowledge." Quackfaster stated as she rolled the library cart down the library halls with Dewey and Webby. At this point, Dewey is starting to grow annoyed with Quackfaster's vagueness as he stopped in front of the library cart and he said, "Look, Quackfaster. Normally, I would be super into mystery conspiracy quest, but can you at least give me a tiny piece of information about my mom?"

Webby felt a little anxious as she replied in her strained tone, "Dewey, don't question the ancient methods." Dewey felt lots of disbelief from that. _These methods don't seem very ancient to me... I don't know why Webby couldn't see that..._ He thought with doubt. Then he said to Quackfaster, "I'm just saying, this is feeling a little less like trials and a little more like stalling."

Quackfaster seemed unfazed by that accusation as she said, "It is not for us to understand the ways of the archives." Dewey just couldn't take this nonsense anymore as he exclaimed, "That is literally your job! I'm out! She doesn't know anything!" Then he started to leave until Quackfaster blocked his path. "NO! None shall leave once the trials are undertaken! There are those who would destroy you for the knowledge that you seek." She responded.

Webby felt a little nervous. "Just like the mailman." She whispered to Dewey, reminding him of the earlier story that Webby told him. Dewey is still full of disbelief as he replied to Quackfaster, "Who's gonna destroy me? Scrooge? The government? The Unicorn Illuminati?" Then Quackfaster answered in a chillingly calm tone: "Me." Dewey and Webby both felt shocked as they both said, "Wait, what?"

Then Quackfaster took out the sword while screaming like a crazy person. That's the moment when Dewey and Webby both knew that Quackfaster is a (possibly) insane librarian. Webby got on the library cart while Dewey pushed it away from Quackfaster and the chase is on!

 **During the chase...**

"YOU DISRESPECT THE ARCHIVES! YOU SHALL BECOME ONE WITH TE ARCHIVES!" Quackfaster screamed at the top of her lungs while Dewey and Webby rode away from her on the library cart. "This isn't working!" Dewey said with worry. Webby handed him a book as she said, "Here! Knowledge is the greatest weapon of all!" Dewey took the book and he looked at the title: "How to Disarm Any Foe".

Instead of looking inside the book as one would have expected, Dewey threw the book at Quackfaster. She catches the book easily. Dewey and Webby decided that throwing more books at Quackfaster should slow her down. Unfortunately, that didn't stop Quackfaster one bit as she grabbed every thrown book and placed it on the side of the sword.

Once she caught the sixth book, she used her sword to throw the books into the shelves with perfect accuracy. Dewey and Webby couldn't believe what just happened.

 **After some chasing...**

Dewey and Webby stood on top of the cart as they looked around. No Quackfaster in sight. They took a deep breath as Dewey said, "I think we lost her..." Quackfaster is hiding near the bookshelf though and she grabbed Dewey and Webby. That briefly took the ducklings by surprise and they get a familiar feeling of concern and worry for each other's well-being.

"Foolish child! You do not know what you think you know!" Quackfaster exclaimed. "I don't know anything! And it's really frustrating!" Dewey replied, letting the frustration of this mystery get to him for the first time. Webby suddenly felt lots of worry for Dewey. _I have never seen Dewey like this before... This must have been the most important mystery ever... I would do anything to solve this for his sake..._ She thought sadly.

All of a sudden, Louie entered the library, seemingly out of breath. The others noticed him and the two other kids try to get his attention...until the giant robot smashed through the entrance, scaring Louie in the process. That changed Dewey and Webby's minds to grab Louie's attention.

"Look, a distraction!" Louie yelled as he slid under the robot and he continued to run away with the robot pursuing him. Fortunately, that gave Dewey and Webby an idea. They wriggled out of Quackfaster's grasp, put two books in Quackfaster's hands as a replacement, took the library cart, and rolled away from her while Quackfaster is distracted. _Phew! That was a close one! Things could have gotten ugly back there..._ Dewey thought as they rolled away.

 **A minute later...**

The library cart rolled to a stop near the end of one of the library aisles and Quackfaster had caught up to Dewey and Webby. Dewey threw two books at the crazy archivist. Of course, she caught these books and she puts them on the shelf. "This is our last book. Make it count." Webby said as she handed Dewey one more book. Dewey knew that he'll have to try a different tactic. So he grabbed the book and he got off the library cart.

Webby felt alarmed as she asked, "What are you doing?" Dewey ignored Webby as he said to Quackfaster, "Don't come any closer or the book gets it!" Quackaster seems unfazed by that threat. Dewey was bewildered, but he continued. "I will crease this corner, man! So back off!" He shouted. He prepared to do said action. Quackfaster walked a little closer to Dewey. "Tell me about my mom!" He said.

Quackfaster then pointed at the book that Dewey is holding. "Why don't you see for yourself?" She replied. Dewey then looked at the cover and title of this book: "The Life and Times of Della Duck". Dewey's good ol' excitement started returning to his body as he said this while opening the book, "This is it, this is it! This is..."

He looked inside the book as Webby hopped off the library cart to look with him. Unfortunately, they only see empty pages. Dewey's heart sank again as he finished his previous sentence, "...nothing." Dewey frowned very sadly after letting that sink in. Webby touched Dewey's shoulder in comfort, feeling very sorry for him. _Dewey seems to have gone a lot lately... Maybe a few comforting words can help._ She thought confidently.

Webby was about to comfort Dewey more until she noticed something on one of the pages. It appears to be some sort of number code. Then something gave her an idea. "Wait! I have seen that number before! Follow me!" She said. Dewey looked at her hopefully and then Webby grabbed Dewey's hand and ran off with Dewey following her.

Quackfaster watched the two kids run off to the other library aisle. _Just as I planned. Their chemistry seems to be growing. Here's hoping that they'll solve this mystery together..._ She thought.

 **A couple of minutes later...**

Dewey and Webby ran to the wall and they looked at it. "I don't understand! It should be here somewhere!" Webby said with confusion. Dewey noticed something strange in this library aisle. "Wait. These books... They're all out of order! Quackfaster's a lot of things, but she's not sloppy." He deduced.

 _"Use your training. The most valuable knowledge must be earned."_ Quackfaster's voice rang out. Dewey felt a little annoyed as he said, "Ok, how much of this isn't about us doing your work for you?" _"About fifty perceeent..."_ Quackfaster's voice rang out again. Then Dewey and Webby nodded at each other with confidence as they get to work on sorting the books out.

During the sorting of the books, Webby noticed a book with a heart on it. She looked at the title: "How True Love Starts". Then she glanced at Dewey and she blushed a little. _Gah, focus, Webby!_ She thought as she puts that book into the right shelf.

After all the books got sorted out, a blue light shone from the book and two blue trails leaked out of the book and into the floor. The trail then moved to the wall and up into the blank picture on the wall, which moved up to reveal something underneath.

Dewey and Webby walked closer to the wall and they saw a hand imprint. Dewey quickly figured out what he must do and he said, "Ok. Here goes nothin-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his finger touched something sharp after placing his whole hand on the imprint. That basically enraged Dewey. "Ow! What is up with this stupid library!?" He said in anger. Webby felt a little scared from that remark. _I have never seen Dewey this angry before... I think this mystery is starting to affect him..._ She thought in worry.

Then they suddenly heard a robotic voice say, "McDuck family DNA recognized." Then the walls open to reveal a secret room. Dewey and Webby didn't expect this at all. Then they decide to enter.

Once they are inside, they immediately looked around. After seeing some artifacts and paintings, they quickly figured that this must be a room about Della. "Wow..." Webby said. Then she took a picture of a small antique wooden boat. _Hey, just because we're solving a mystery here doesn't mean I can't fangirl over McDuck history at least a little._ She thought cheekily.

"Why would this stuff be hidden? I gotta show Huey and Louie!" Dewey declared. Webby noticed a note on the wall and she said, "Wait! What's this?" Dewey also looked at the note and he read it.

 _Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene._

 _I'm sorry, Della_

After reading that note, Dewey suddenly feels distress as he said, "Wait, what did she take? Why is she sorry?" Webby looked worried as she theorized, "Did she...betray your Uncle Scrooge?"

Dewey then made an important (and probably stupid) decision. "We can't tell anyone about this until we find out what it means." Webby felt very unsure about this, but she decided to go along with it for Dewey's sake. _At least we're making some progress on this mystery..._ She thought as she walked out of the room with Dewey.

 **Near the library exit...**

Dewey and Webby are about to exit the library when they see Quackfaster standing near the exit. "Oh no, you're not going to lock us in a library now, are you?" Dewey asked, still wary about Quackfaster's crazy tendencies. She shook her head. "No... I'm here to explain the real purpose of these trials." She responded. "Oh. Well, go ahead." Webby said.

Quackfaster cleared her throat. "You see, these trials are actually a test of chemistry. I never got to test these trials with anyone because it requires two people to do it and that rarely happens. So when I saw you and the blue one, I saw my chance to start the trials. I was testing you two to see if you two can work very well together in certain situations. I saw some bumps here and there, but you two passed it with flying colors in the end. Therefore, you passed the trials!" She said.

Dewey and Webby felt happy about this. "Yay! What's the prize?" Dewey eagerly asked. That's when Quackfaster took out the book from the desk and it turns out to be the same book that Webby had found earlier: "How True Love Starts".

Dewey looks shocked after seeing the prize. "Sorry, but no thanks. Maybe later?" He said as he walked out of the library. Webby didn't know what to say...except this.

"Can I keep this book?" She asked. Quackfaster smiled for what's probably the first time in years. "Sure! I already have a copy sitting in a bookshelf, so..." She said. Webby smiled as she took the book and ran out of the library. "Thank you!" She called out. Quackfaster just nodded as she watch Webby run off.

 **During the limo ride back to the manor...**

Dewey, Webby, and Louie are sitting in the backseat while Scrooge is sitting in the passenger seat. Launchpad is driving them home, of course.

Dewey felt that he should apologize to Webby for his uncharacteristic behavior earlier. He looked at Webby. "Hey, Webby?" He said. Webby looked at him. "Yeah?" She replied. "I'm very sorry for how I acted earlier. I was just really focused on solving that mystery and I felt so anxious to solve it. Can you forgive me?" He said sadly.

Webby smiled as she said, "Of course. After all, we are solving this mystery. Together." Dewey smiled too as he hugs Webby. "Thank you so much." He said. Webby hugged back as she replied, "You're very welcome." _...You cute duck._ She thought afterwards while still hugging him.

Louie watched this whole exchange happen next to him. He smiled evilly as he took the picture of the hug and he saved it on his phone. _Man, you are on a roll today, Louie Duck! This blackmail material could be very useful... It's also very cute, to be honest, but still very useful!_ He thought as he laid down on the car seat, preparing to nap after all the hard work he went through...

(I'm finally finished with this chapter and I gotta say, I'm very proud of the results. School slowed me down as usual, but I still managed! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you later in the next chapter! :D)


	6. A Thrilling Girl Talk

Chapter 6: A Thrilling Girl Talk

A few days after the Money Bin trip, a girl duckling felt like taking a break from researching the Della mystery. Once Huey announced that they are going on some sort of boating trip, she saw an opportunity and dragged a certain blue-clad duckling with her.

Fortunately, he agreed to the trip and now the four duck kids are on the beach, getting ready for the trip...

"NAUTICAL LEAP!" Dewey shouted as he dove into the boat, which startled Louie. Webby and Huey witnessed this and while Huey felt mildly annoyed by this, Webby found that cute as she inwardly giggled. "Nailed it!" Dewey exclaimed before Louie tackled him.

The sun is on the verge of setting as Huey explained to Webby on how he and his brothers have experience on rowing a kayak before. "Maybe I could be in charge of the map?" Webby asked. "Oh, Huey always handles the map, thanks to old Captain Lost here." Dewey replied as he pointed at Louie.

Of course, Louie got offended by this and everyone else laughed, including Webby. She didn't know why she was laughing though...so she had to say, "I don't know why we're laughing." Huey started to explain, "Well, it's a crazy story where Louie—" Webby finished the sentence with, "...got lost?"

Louie got up as he chuckled. "Yeah, you sorta had to be there, I guess." He said. That's when Webby started to feel left out...until Dewey said to her, "But now you will be!" Hearing this from the person that she cared about the most really made Webby smile big. _Aww, Dewey can be so sweet sometimes!_ She thought as she and the triplets push the kayak into the shore.

"Onwards to adventure!" Dewey called out. Then all four of the ducklings got in the kayak at the same time...which creates a space issue. They struggled to fit in there. "Come on, why aren't we to adventuring?" Dewey said at one point.

Webby tried to wriggle out of the right spot, but she accidentally fell out of the boat while doing so and onto the sand. Dewey inwardly gasped at this.

"I guess we never had to stick four people into this thing." Louie theorized as he poked his head out of the kayak. "Here, Webby. You can take my spot." Huey said as he began to climb out of the kayak, but Webby politely declined. "It's ok!" She claimed. Dewey started to become concerned again. "Are you sure?" He asked Webby. She felt touched that Dewey would make sure that she's alright.

"Yeah!" Webby answered. "I'll just go when you guys get back." Huey was suddenly in a joking mood as he said, "Unless Captain Lost gets us lost agaaaain!" Of course, Louie rolled his eyes at that soon-to-be-stale joke.

"Captain Lost! Captain Lost!" Dewey and Huey chanted. "It's just so fun to chant!" Dewey added as he and his brothers rowed away into the ocean.

Then Webby sat down on the sand. She doesn't know why, but she's already starting to feel lonely. _You know, that kayak ride seems lots of fun. And I might get on the kayak too later... So why am I still feeling sad?_ She thought. _Maybe it's because if Dewey gets lost with his brothers, I might never see him again..._

Then she realized something. _Ohh, I know why now. I care about Dewey so much that whenever he leaves, I'll always miss him! Yes, that's it! ...But why do I care about Dewey specifically?_ She thought in wonder.

Then she remembered that she brought the true love book with her and that it's in her skirt pocket right now. She decided to consult the book. Once she looks inside the book, she looks at one page.

 _Chapter 7: Missing your Lover_

 _When the person that you love goes away for a long time and you missed them so much, that's one of the signs that you're in love with that person._

"Interesting... So that explains on why I miss him...but how did I even fell in love with Dewey?! Is there a curse or something?!" She exclaimed to herself.

She's about to read more when she saw a message in a bottle floating towards her. She puts the book back in her pocket and she looked at the message, which turns out to be a distress call. That's when Webby decided to see what she can do to help...until she saw several other bottles forming a trail. She felt confused by this, but she decided to follow that trail.

Once Webby got closer to the end of that trail, she saw a mysterious girl sitting in the amphitheater. Webby decides to investigate...

 **One minute later...**

"I'm here to save either a sailor, group of sailors, or a shark from a sea serpent and pirate invasion and/or scurvy!" Webby explained once she got close to the girl. That girl looks mildly confused as she replied, "What? N-no, those are from me. I'm just messing around, you know, like a game."

"Fun! Let me try!" Webby exclaimed as she jumped into the area where the girl is sitting and she wrote down a note on the paper. Then she rolled it up and put it in the bottle. The girl took it and she saw the message. "Please recycle this bottle." She read. "Ok, I don't think you get this game."

Webby dropped that bottle into the ocean and she decided to introduce herself to this girl. "Hi, I'm Webby!" She greeted. "Hmm, hey." The girl simply replied.

Then they start to get to know each other from Webby's series of questions to the mysterious girl to Webby showing off her acrobatic skills as she retrieved the bottle that she accidentally kicked off.

After that, this girl complimented Webby's skills and Webby almost went off on a tangent until the girl said, "Whoa, easy, Flippy." Webby felt that she had to correct that girl, so she said, "Webby!" And that's when the mysterious girl finally revealed her name: "Lena." And then she thanked Webby for the bottle and she threw it into the ocean (for some reason).

Then Lena started to walk away...until she offered Webby to come with her to the Junkyard for a huge party. Webby accepted the offer because she felt like having some fun, but she started to feel concerned. "Could we just wait for my friends so I can let them know where I'm going?" She asked. _I don't want to worry Dewey sick..._ She thought.

"But the party could be over by then. Come on, it could be an adventure." Lena responded. Webby smiled at that idea and she walked with Lena to the Junkyard...

 **Meanwhile...**

Huey rowed the boat around the ocean while Dewey and Louie are on a lookout for anything interesting on the ocean.

They saw nothing of interest on the ocean though. Huey needed to concentrate more on the rowing so he gave the map to Louie. As soon as Louie notices this, he protested, "Hey, why are you putting me in charge of that map?! You know what happened last time!" Huey sighed as he responded, "I know. Just keep track of it this time, Louie. Or else you will be called 'Captain Lost' for the whole ride."

"Ok, ok, fine!" Louie groaned as he grabbed the map and looked at it. _Stupid maps, why can't they be more specific..._ He thought angrily.

And as for Dewey, well, he's starting to zone out thanks to the boredom of the ride. _Man, if only something...or someone...could make this trip more fun...like Webby._ He thought. As soon as he thought about Webby, he smiled goofily as his heart starts beating more and more.

 _Words cannot describe how awesome Webby is. She can make any trip fun, no matter how boring it is, as I learned firsthand back in that Mt. Neverrest trip._ Dewey thought happily. Then he fondly thinks about all his interactions with Webby...until a loud voice startled him.

"EARTH TO DEWEY! What are you doing?!" Louie shouted. "GAH! Oh, well, I'm just daydreaming. Nothing special." Dewey said as he felt his cheeks heating up.

Louie just looks unconvinced. "Ok... Then why are you blushing?" He asked. Dewey felt more nervous as he blushes more. "Umm... The sun gave my cheeks sunburn?" He replied uncertainly. Louie became more suspicious. He had never seen his brother acting like this before. "Uh huh... I'm going to keep an eye on you, Dewford..." He said.

"Oh really? Shouldn't you keep your eye on the map?" Dewey retorted. That's when Louie looked shocked. He never realized this and he felt like he messed up, big time. "...Oops." He said sheepishly. Huey groaned. "Oh come on! Not again, Captain Lost! Dewey, you know what to do!" He ordered.

Dewey nodded. "Captain Lost, Captain Lost, Captain Lost!" He chanted. Louie sighs as he said, "Oh boy..."

 **Back to the girls...**

Webby and Lena are walking on the path to the Junkyard. As they are walking, Lena noticed something in Webby's pocket. "Hey, what's that?" She wondered as she pointed at the book sticking out of Webby's pocket.

"Huh?" Webby said. As soon as she looked at where Lena is pointing, she immediately blushed. Then she took the book out of her pocket and she said, "Oh, this? It's nothing."

Lena smirked as she replied, "That's definitely not nothing. That's the most famous book in Duckburg with the topic about romance advice." Needless to say, Webby felt very surprised. "Wait, really? Are people in Duckburg that focused on romance?"" She wondered.

Lena chuckled. "Apparently so. Anyways, what are you using that book for?" She questioned. That's when Webby blushed as she replied, "Umm... Well, there is that boy who I like... His favorite color is blue, he loves adventure as much as I do, and he's so fun to be around!"

Lena smiled approvingly. "Sounds like a cool guy. Well, maybe I might have some tips on this." She responded. Webby looks at Lena excitedly. "Really?!" She squealed. Lena simply nodded. "I can even give you one right now." She offered.

"YAAAY!" Webby screamed in happiness and joy. Lena genuinely smiled at this. Then she said, "So you and your crush basically shared the same interests, right? Well, what are those interests, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, we basically love adventures, mysteries, and thrills!" Webby listed as her heart beats happily after every interest she has listed. "Whoa. That's pretty nice. In that case, you should ask him to go to the park with you and spend time together." Lena suggested.

Webby thought this over. _A park sounds like a nice adventure, especially the playground!_ She thought excitedly. "Sounds like a great idea! Thanks for the advice, Lena!" She replied happily. "No problem." Lena said as she shrugged.

Then she looks at the Junkyard entrance. "Well... We're here." She said.

 **Meanwhile, back to the boys...**

"Captain Lost! Captain Lost! Captain Lost!" Dewey continued to chant as the sun had set and the moon began to rise. Huey found the way to the shore and he began rowing there. Louie groaned. "What's wrong, Louie? Have you learned your lesson from this?" Dewey asked.

Louie remained chillingly silent. That kinda unnerved Dewey. "Uhh... Louie?" He said. Then Louie finally said something. "...You know, Webby wouldn't like that immature attitude of yours." Louie replied calmly.

Dewey felt extremely nervous after hearing this. He definitely wasn't prepared to hear this. "Umm... What do you mean?" He asked. "Would Webby really like the guy who just chants the same thing over and over again?" Louie replied.

Dewey starts to realize something. He really doesn't want Webby to be alienated by him at all. He cares about her that much. "N-no... Fine, I'll stop." He relented. Louie nodded. "Good." He said.

At this point, Huey rowed the boat into the shore. Then he and his brothers noticed that Webby is not here, waiting for them. Obviously, that set off Dewey's trigger and he starts to worry for Webby. "Oh no. Where did she go?" He questioned in a nervous tone. "Hmm... I think Webby might have went to the park to entertain herself. Let's check there!" Huey deduced.

Dewey and Louie nodded and soon, the duck brothers made a beeline for the park. _Webby, don't worry... We're coming._ Dewey thought.

 **Meanwhile...**

Webby and Lena ran away from one of the Beagle Boys' base of operations. They are on a chase now ever since Webby and Lena crashed Ma Beagle's birthday party at the Junkyard.

There had been some scuffles here and there, but ultimately, Webby and Lena are safe for now.

So now they are walking to the park. On the way there, Lena decides to test Webby on her knowledge of romance. "So how do you know that he's a perfect guy for you?" Lena questioned. She wanted to see if Webby could answer this question correctly.

"Well, obviously, we both share similar interests. We also will do anything to help each other out, no matter the cost. And we care a lot about each other too." Webby explained. Lena raised his eyebrows while smirking. That's the answer that Lena has been looking for.

"Then he's definitely a perfect guy for you." Lena stated. Webby grinned goofily. "Wow, thank you so much for giving me confidence, Lena!" She gratefully replied. Then she looked curiously at Lena. "Lena, how do you know so much about love?" She questioned.

That's when Lena starts to look a little nervous. "Well... That true love book is pretty popular, right?" She said. Webby looked skeptical. "What are your motives for learning all of this though?" Webby questioned more.

Lena sighed as she replied, "Ok... Do you promise to keep a secret?" Webby nodded super fast. "Of course! I have lots of secrets that no one knows!" She exclaimed. Lena looks unsure and then she said, "Ok then... The reason why I learned all about this is because...I'm hoping to meet a cute and cool guy and get together with him someday, using those tips for guidance." Then she blushed as red as a tomato.

Webby squealed after hearing about this. "Aww, that's super cute! I really hope that this will happen to you! Imagine how sweet this would be!" She beamed. "Yeah... Imagine that." Lena responded. Then they walked inside the park and they had fun there, especially in the playground. They talked about more stuff there...

...Until they heard the bush rustling sound and Webby got off the see-saw (making Lena fall off, who was standing on the see-saw). Webby got in a defensive stance as usual...until she saw the triplets walk out of the bush.

Her heart immediately felt happy to see the triplets again, especially Dewey. She was just about to smile at him until Lena tackled Louie, forcing Webby to tell Lena that these guys are not enemies and that it's a small misunderstanding. "Oh." Lena said as she dropped Louie. Louie is understandably terrified after this as he crawled to Huey for comfort.

Webby noticed some sort of spark between Lena and Louie. As a result, she smiled playfully as Lena looks at the smile and she questioned, "Why are you smiling?" Webby giggles as she replied, "...Nothing." Lena kinda looks unconvinced at this, but she decided to let it slide. Then she looks back at the boys as Webby introduced then.

"Lena, this is Huey, Dewey, and Louie!" She introduced them excitedly. "Webby! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Dewey stayed with worry. Webby felt touched that Dewey felt this way and that he possibly misses her too.

"That's cute, with the names and the color-coded outfits... Is that your thing, you're all exactly the same?" Lena asked the triplets in a way that she could be making fun of them. "Ha, no way! We're all unique snowflakes! ...Well, this usually never happens. This is really weird! Okay, stop talking! Antidisestablishmentarianism! Seriously?! GAH!" The triplets said this at the same time, ironically.

Lena raised her eyebrow while smirking. _That honestly WAS kinda cute...and Greenie in particular is the cutest. Wait a minute...is this how Webby feels about her special guy?_ She thought curiously. Then she glanced at Dewey and she remembered that Webby's special guy's favorite color is blue. That's when she put two and two together.

 _Bluey is Webby's special guy?! Didn't he and his brothers leave Webby on the beach?! I don't believe this!_ Lena thought with some anger. "Seriously, Webby, where have you been? We've been worried out of our minds!" Huey explained. _Especially me!_ Dewey thought.

"Well, uh, Lena and I..." Webby began before Lena interrupted. "Right, you were so worried that you left her on a beach and didn't show up for four hours?" She accused with a glare.

"We got lost!" Huey said. "Thanks to Captain Lost!" Dewey added. Louie started to feel angry after he heard this. He thought Dewey would be done with this nonsense. He looked at Dewey and he retorted, "Why would you put me in charge of the map again? This is not on me."

 _At least he didn't do the chant aga-_ Louie's thoughts got interrupted by, "Captain Lost! Captain Lost!" That pushed Louie over the edge. "Ooh, you change the tone of that chant!" He shouted as he tackled Dewey.

Huey stepped between them to try to stop the fight. The girls just stood there, witnessing this chaotic event. "They seem like a real tight crew." Lena commented as she watched. Webby wanted to break up the fight too, in concern for everyone's safety and friendships. "Guys, easy! We were just having a little adventure." She explained.

Then the group heard a strange whistling noise nearby. As the triplets stopped fighting, Huey asked, "What was that?" Lena shushed as she and the rest of the group got inside the playground fort to hide from whoever made that eerie whistle.

 **A few minutes later...**

Webby and Lena climbed down the ladder out of the playground fort when the boys are fighting...again. As soon as they got to the ground, Lena suggested, "Let's make the break for it." Webby immediately felt shocked. "What?" She responded. "Let the boy band be bait while we sneak out." Lena told her.

Webby felt that this kind of plan goes against her morals, so she protested, "I can't leave them." Lena frowned a little angrily as she retorted, "Oh, like they left you alone on that beach? Come on, don't you trust me?" Webby looked up at the inside of the fort, where she could see Dewey and Louie pushing each other. _My heart is telling me that I shouldn't leave them at all...so I'm going to follow my heart!_ She thought with sincerity and resolve.

"Wait right here." Webby told Lena as she climbed back to the fort. Lena was very unimpressed with that answer. She knows the motives behind Webby's action, but at this point, she couldn't care less as she responds with, "Whatever."

Once Webby climbed into the fort, she stopped the triplets' fight and she questioned them, "Ok, how do we get rid of an evil clown?" Then she looked at the banana peel on top of Louie's head and she starts to smile confidently. Dewey noticed Webby's expression and he smiled a little. He knew that this is an expression of a very capable girl who came up with a spectacular plan.

 _Yes, I know how Webby's facial expressions meant. Spending so much time with her has helped me identify her expressions now._ He thought as he sighed dreamily.

And thus, the plan is initiated.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lena stood around, waiting at the bottom. She felt like rolling her eyes at the whole situation.

 _I can't believe that Webby would do this...although, to be honest, I don't blame her. I kinda think these guys are cool. Well, greenie is coolER. He kinda seems like my type of guy. I just don't know if he feels THAT way towards me..._ She thought as she sighed. Then she suddenly felt confused.

 _Wait, why do I keep feeling this way? Geez, I really need to figure this out... Gah, now I know how Webby feels..._ Lena thought again.

Unfortunately, while Lena is thinking about all of this, Bouncer Beagle snuck up behind her and Lena was too distracted to see that. As a result, Bouncer grabbed Lena and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, let me g-" Lena began to say before she got gagged by Burger Beagle. Then the two devious Beagle Boys took Lena from the playground and to the amphitheater...

 **Several minutes after this...**

The triplets and Webby had successfully taken down the Tumblebums (monster clown versions of Beagle Boys and the guys who also made that creepy whistle). Once they got out of the fort, they celebrated...except Webby, who noticed that Lena isn't around anymore. She assumed that Lena left her because of Webby's choice and Webby frowned sadly.

As she and the triplets return to the beach to gather supplies from the kayak. Webby just sat down near the shore while moping.

While gathering supplies, Huey noticed Webby and he went over to talk to her. Dewey noticed a second too late and he couldn't be able to get to her because Huey is already there and Dewey is still gathering supplies.

 _Oh, Webby... I really hope you'll feel better from whatever happened..._ He thought in pity as he felt his heart breaking from seeing Webby like this...

 **A minute later...**

Thanks to Lena sending genuine distress calls from the message bottles (somehow), Webby knew what really happened and she felt a new spark of determination. Then she and the Duck Boys ran over to the radio that Webby got earlier and they listened in to Ma Beagle's revenge rambling.

After that, Webby declared, "We have to help her!" Louie, being a lovable coward that he is, said, "We should go get Uncle Scrooge and Beakley and a couple of tanks."

"There's no time." Webby said, a little unamused by Louie's response. "Look, me and Lena fought a truck and beat the Taquitos and were British together." She continued. "I don't know what any of that means." Dewey commented in confusion. _Ok, maybe Dewey gets a pass because after all, he is oblivious...in an adorable way._ Webby thought fondly. Then she went back to her serious mood.

"Now you know how I feel half the time. You wouldn't leave each other behind and I'm not leaving her. Now, come on! And this time I'm getting a spot in the stupid boat!" Webby commanded as she ran to the kayak. The boys felt a little shook up from that, but they followed Webby to the kayak anyways.

 **After one failed rescue attempt...**

 _Well, this situation couldn't have gone any more worse._ Dewey thought as he looked around. He and his brothers are trapped in Bouncer's hand while Webby and Lena are tied up to the poles.

Dewey and Webby are worried for each other, Louie and Lena are worried for each other, and Huey is worried for _everyone_ (being an older and responsible sibling would do that to you).

As soon as Bouncer and the other Beagle Boys walked away from the girls and Dewey immediately felt anxious. _No, no, no, no, please don't take me far away from Webby!_ He thought.

Likewise, Webby really felt like struggling out of the ropes to save Dewey and the triplets, but she felt like that wouldn't do any good here.

After that, the boys watched the girls briefly argue about the failed rescue attempt. While watching, Huey tearfully commented, "Now they have what we have."

"Now I remember why I avoid family. All they do is—" Lena began before Webby interjected with, "Fight?" Then they looked at each other as they just came up with a great plan. It's time to put it into action...

 **After the Beagle Boys started to fight each other...**

Dewey watched the whole plan in amazement. While the Beagle Boys are fighting (except Bouncer, much to the triplets' chagrin), he watched Webby shimmy up the pillar, bite the ropes off her hands, and untie Lena. He couldn't believe how awesome this was.

 _I could not admire Webby even more than I admire her now... Wow, she's so awesome. And pretty cute too, to boot._ Dewey thought.

Then he noticed that Bouncer suddenly fell down thanks to Webby distracting him and Lena tripping him. Bouncer let go of the triplets after falling. Louie and Huey immediately ran of with Lena.

Dewey felt a little shook up from this though and he rolled out of Bouncer's hand in a tired fashion. Webby noticed this as she is about to leave and she grabbed Dewey's hands. Dewey doesn't know how, but the sudden chemistry spark between him and Webby gave him energy to escape with her.

These two remain holding hands as they got to the kayak. As they got on with the others, Dewey noticed that Louie is holding on to Lena. He smiled in a cheeky way. Louie noticed this and he glared at Dewey. He also noticed that Dewey and Webby are still holding hands and he smiled evilly. That unnerved Dewey as Huey rowed the boat back home.

 **A few minutes later...**

As soon as the group got to the manor, Webby said, "That was awesome! How you made the Beagle Boys fight each other so we could escape, and then..." Lena replied, "Well, you shimmied up that pillar like a pro."

The boys are likewise amazed at them. "You turned the entire Beagle family against each other with a question." Huey emphasized the sheer awesomeness of the situation.

Louie was even more amazed though. He's amazed to the point that he said this to Lena, hands on his heart and all: "You are my new favorite." Dewey found a chance to record this and make a voice recording out of it. He chuckled mischievously.

Lena felt super relieved after hearing Louie say this. _Well, it's confirmed now. He's staring to like me. That's great because I'm really starting to like him too..._ She thought. She felt very warm and fuzzy inside her heart. On the outside though, she acted like it's no big deal. "No big." She replied to Louie.

Then she looked at Webby as she continued in a British accent, "That's what family's about, eh, Englabeth?" "Oh, I knew you'd come through in a spot, Brittania." Webby replied in her British accent. "A lil Penny-come-quick to get ya yet to be." 'British' Lena replied. "Fluff and nonsense." 'British' Webby responded. Then the girls laughed.

The boys look at this exchange in confusion. That was mostly Huey though. Dewey and Louie thought that this exchange between Webby and Lena is very adorable. That made them feel more attracted to their respective admirers.

Then Webby looked at the boys with a sheepish smile as she said, "You kinda had to be there."

After that, Lena told the others that she has to go home now. She turned to leave, but not before Louie hugged her from behind. Lena's heart felt very happy about this as she glanced at him with a smirk. Dewey took a picture of that from a distance.

After that, Webby waved goodbye to Lena as the gate closed. Then she and the triplets walked inside the manor.

 **A couple of minutes later...**

While Louie is sitting in the triplets' room, silently gushing about his encounter with Lena, Dewey looked for Webby. He found her in the living room, watching TV. He sat down on the couch to join her.

Webby noticed Dewey and she immediately smiled. "Hey, Dewey!" She said. Dewey smiled back as he replied, "Heya." Then he continued, "So tonight was quite a night, huh?"

Webby nodded eagerly. "Yeah! It was quite an adventure!" She said as she happily reminisced about it. Dewey chuckled. "Yeah, and I'm glad to share it with you." He responded. Webby sighed happily and she replied, "Same!"

Then they both giggled together. Then Dewey thought up of something. "Wanna watch a scary movie together?" He asked. Webby gasped in surprise. "With you? I would love to!" She squealed. "Great!" Dewey said as he flipped to the scary movies channel.

Needless to say, lots of thrilling screaming occurred thanks to the scary movie, "The Walking Duck...of the Dead". Dewey and Webby hugged each other throughout the entire movie so they can feel safe in each other's arms.

After the movie is over, Webby said, "That movie was very thrilling, huh?" She got no response so she looked at Dewey to see that he's asleep, while hugging her no less. She giggled at the sight as she said, "Well, good night, Dewey...the adorable duck." Then she fell asleep too, making this the most peaceful night's sleep between the two ducklings.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lena is back at the amphitheater, and she kneeled down to recite a spell. That spell was meant to bring the shadow person to Lena's shadow...

After the mysterious shadow person went to Lena's shadow, she said, "Aunt Magica, I'm in."

Magica just smiles creepily, but then she suddenly flares at Lena. _"I sense something in your heart... Are you in love with someone?"_ Magica said in a not-so-friendly tone _._

That made Lena very nervous. "Umm... No?" She said. _"You know I can see deeply into your heart and you are in love with someone! Even worse, it's one of Scrooge McDuck's brats! Greenie, I presume?"_ Magica replied menacingly.

Lena just remained silent as she frowned. _"If you keep interacting with Greenie, you know what's going to happen."_ Magica said as she suddenly cast a spell on Lena briefly.

Lena tried to move, but she couldn't. Magica laughed evilly as Lena struggled. "Ok, fine! Just please don't do this to me again!" She said tearfully. Magica simply removed the spell.

 _"Don't do that ever again."_ Magica threatened. Lena frowns more as she felt like crying. "Yes, Aunt Magica..." She sadly complies...

(Wowie, that is all for this chapter! I love this episode so much and I think it shows. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys in the next chapter! ^^)


	7. The (Un)lucky Break

Chapter 7: The (Un)lucky Break

A week has passed ever since that eventful night. Dewey and Webby felt like they couldn't love each other more ever since then. And it shows because they went out of their way to help each other out every chance they get.

It's been like that for a week until Scrooge announced a trip to the Temple of the Golden Cricket. They'll have to make a HUGE detour during the trip first...

The plane soared over the night sky. Scrooge laid down the map on the table. Huey, Dewey, and Webby looked at the map as Scrooge briefly explained, "The Temple of the Golden Cricket. Every 50 years, at sundown, the golden cricket emerges singing its ethereal song. Some say the song holds the answer to life's greatest—"

This is all Webby heard before she zoned out. She watches Dewey as she daydreams. _Oh, isn't he the best?_ She thought wistfully.

Dewey is just listening to Scrooge's little lesson when he glanced at Webby and he smiled at her. That straight-up made Webby's smile goofily. Dewey chuckled at this. _I swear, this boy is gonna be the death of me!_ Webby thought happily.

"Is that a neon hot dog!?" Louie interrupted both Webby and Dewey's cute staring contest as he pointed at the window. The others were curious about what Louie just saw, so they ran to the windows and saw that there's a neon hot dog sign on the shop below. The kids were amazed while Scrooge is unimpressed.

"Yes, yes, the city of Macaw is very exciting to look at, but you'll only find empty distractions there." Scrooge said. He really wants to see that golden cricket.

"I can't believe Uncle Gladstone is here!" Louie exclaimed, reminding Scrooge about why they're at Macaw. Gladstone needs help and the family has to come to his aid. Scrooge glanced over at Donald (who has tagged along on this trip), who is kind of sulking about this whole situation (and Gladstone, in particular).

After the triplets gushed about Gladstone, Louie looks at Donald and said, "Uncle Donald, you must've had the best time growing up with him." Donald frowned more as he reminisces about his childhood with Gladstone, which is the opposite of what Louie expected.

Dewey and Webby briefly looked at each other as they thought about how they can also have the best time growing up with each other (although, they wouldn't hope to have Donald's unlucky time growing up with Gladstone).

"He's the worst. Just the worst." Donald stated, which surprised Dewey and Webby. "Gladstone Gander is a complete layabout. I don't know why we're responding to his call." Scrooge added while frowning.

"It was a call for help." Webby explained. "And like Uncle Donald says, 'Family always helps family.'" Huey responded. Donald groaned as he said, "Why did I say that?"

Dewey and Webby observed the negative reactions that Scrooge and Donald has towards Gladstone. This worries Dewey. He looked at Webby as he said, "Webby, I hope we don't have a bad time growing up with each other." Webby looks back at Dewey with a reassuring smile as she replied, "Don't worry, Dewey. We have mutual positive feelings for each other so I'm very confident that we'll have a spectacular time growing up with each other."

This puts Dewey at ease. He grinned as he said, "Ok. I believe you. Thank you so much for the comfort, Webby." Webby puts her hand on his shoulder as she said, "You're welcome, Dewey."

Then all of a sudden, the plane went down on the nosedive and it landed on the water. Donald had a panicked outburst throughout all of this. Once it's all over, Donald noticed that everyone is looking at him weirdly. He nervously chuckled.

 **A few minutes later...**

Dewey and Webby walked out of the plane and into the docks, along with others. They looked at the amazing sights of the city of Macaw. Dewey held hands with Webby so he can enjoy the sights with her. Webby blushes a little from the contact and she looks at Dewey, who looks back at her and winks while smiling. If Webby ever felt like she could melt from happiness, well, this moment would be the first.

Shortly after that, they enter the elevator with their friends and family. Scrooge followed them inside and the elevator began to move up.

Dewey and Webby wait excitedly in the elevator (while Louie complains about how Gladstone always see him in green). They can't wait to see what happens next...

Once the elevator stops and the doors open, they immediately hear Gladstone calling for help. Naturally, the group is worried and they ran inside Gladstone's room...to see Gladstone getting a massage from Pei Pei.

Scrooge and Donald aren't amused by this while the kids are just curious. After Gladstone notices that they are here, he said, "Kids! Uncle Scrooge.

D-Money. I was so relaxed I didn't hear you come in. Pei Pei here is a miracle worker. Anyway, welcome to Macaw.

Help yourself to everything."

Dewey ran off to the corner and he picked up a spear. He spun it around a little and it fell out of his hands. Then he picked up the second one and he couldn't even spin that one as it fell out of his grip. He felt a little disappointed with that performance...until he saw Webby giving him a thumbs-up with a reassuring look. That made Dewey feel better.

 _That little performance of his is soooo adorable! It's so endearing!_ Webby thought as she walked to the glass window.

"Guys, try this! It feels like you're falling, but you're not!" Webby exclaimed excitedly as she put her head on the window and looked down.

The triplets walked over to where Webby is and they did the same. Needless to say, they all whooped and hollered in excitement, especially Dewey. He definitely appreciated that thrill. Webby looked over at Dewey and winked, which would be the first of many times that she would do this after helping Dewey in any way or form.

"Hey, hey, guys, who am I?" Gladstone called out to the kids. They ran over to see Gladstone swimming around in the winning chips pool. He stood up and he said this in a fake Scottish accent, "Haggis and top hats! Bless me bagpipes!" Then he did an arm fart and he sat down. The kids laughed hysterically at this.

Shortly after that, Scrooge said, "Thank you, Gladstone, for your inspiring message. If you'll excuse us, we have an improbably enchanted insect to inspect. To the temple!" Then he led the others (sans Louie and Donald, who stayed with Gladstone) out of the room.

Then they stopped near the elevator as they watched the short exchange between Louie, Donald, and Gladstone. After Gladstone convinced Donald to let Louie stay (while Donald lays down the one condition that he gets to go with them), Scrooge said once again, "Come on, kids. Let them play pai gow with a bunch of biddies. We have a rip-roaring adventure awaiting us." Of course, Dewey and Webby are excited for it as they shout this, along with Huey, "Adventure!"

Then as the adventuring group waited for the elevator door to close, they heard something interesting. "Uncle Gladstone, you'll never believe what happened to me last week! I met a cool girl!" Louie said. This shocks Donald as he responded, "WHAT!?"

That's all they heard until the elevator door closed and it moved down to the lobby floor.

 **After that...**

Scrooge started to feel confusion as he looked over at the map. "Ah, ugh. I can't make sense of this. Where's the exit?" Scrooge questioned. "Is that "X" hidden treasure?" Webby asked. Dewey liked how Webby is still focused on the adventure.

"The "X" is obviously where we are, but where are we?" Huey wondered. "Don't worry, kids. I'll get us out of this monument to moochers or my name isn't—" Scrooge began before he got interrupted. "Scrooge McDuck! What good fortune to have the highest of high rollers in my humble establishment." A casino owner said. "Luck has nothing to do with it. Mister..." Scrooge replied. "Liu Hai.

Toad Liu Hai." Liu Hai answered.

After that little introduction, Scrooge felt like leaving, but Toad Liu Hai said, "At least stay for the floor show.

Aquarioon: The Sacred Waters of Aquarien. The biggest indoor water spectacle in the eastern hemisphere."

Huey is in disbelief as he said, "Biggest waste of water is more like it. I mean, how many million gallons are you going through a day, just for some dumb—"

That's when the water show started. Huey looked at this and needless to say, he was downright mesmerized. That forced Scrooge, Dewey, and Webby to stay for that show.

Dewey and Webby looked at each other and nodded while smiling a little. _At least we'll make the most of it together._ They thought at the same time.

 **Several minutes later...**

Dewey and Webby felt very bored as the show ended. They both have the urge to sleep in each other's arms _again_ , but they were standing while watching this show, so it's not possible. Huey wanted to see more of it, but Scrooge had to drag Huey out.

Once they walked out of the showroom, Webby noticed something. "We've passed this gaming section like three times. Wait, didn't that gift shop used to be over here?" Scrooge felt like rolling his eyes as he replied, "Everything looks the same in this blasted place. They try to trap you here so you'll spend all your time and money on cheap thrills. But we're better than that."

Dewey put on a determined look (Webby thought that this look is one of Dewey's cutest expressions) as he said, "Yeah, we need some danger. Some—" He got interrupted by Toad Liu Hai also. "Tigers?" Liu Hai added. That scared Scrooge out of his mind as he responded, "Gah, where did you come from?"

"And more importantly, did you say 'tigers?'" Dewey said excitedly. Webby noticed that Dewey is starting to get excited and she decided to watch to see what Dewey is going to get. "The majestic jade tigers of Macaw. Humanely raised in our natural wildlife pavilion and business center." Liu Hai explained.

"Actual tigers!" Dewey exclaimed happily as he ran to the tiger. He looked around the tiger as he asked, "Do the number of stripes tell you their age? Is it true if you stare at them in the eyes they won't kill you, or does that make them want to kill you faster?" The tiger growled a little at this and that unnerved Dewey. Webby felt a familiar instinct of wanting to protect Dewey.

"Oh, would you like one?" Liu Hai offered. Dewey looked at Liu Hai with tears of joy. Getting a pet tiger is one of the things that Dewey wanted the most. Webby watches this with a warm smile on her face. _I'm so glad that my lovely Dewey is happy. ...Wow, I really am infatuated with him_. Webby thought.

Dewey jumped on the tiger and he held onto it. "Dewey Junior, you're coming home with us. Oh, and I already named him. Oh, and I'm already super emotionally attached." He stated as he smiled in a cheesy way. _Just like how I am super emotionally attached to Webby._ He thought as he gave her a wink. Webby felt like screaming from happiness.

"Oh, fine. But I am not changing its litter. Now, about that exit." Scrooge said as he and the group walked away with Liu Hai. Dewey looks at the tiger growling at the guy and the guy runs away out of fear. Dewey laughed as he said, "That guy at the mall with the iguana is gonna be so jealous." Then he rode the tiger to follow the group. He saw a trail of food and he made the tiger follow the trail.

 **A minute later...**

Webby laid down the food to make a trail. Then she walked up to Scrooge (who is getting more frustrated at the confusing map) and said, "Oh, don't worry. I left a trail of snacks behind us to mark our path." Then she looked back at the trail only to see Dewey Jr. eating up said trail.

Needless to say, Webby wasn't amused. She glared at Dewey as he responded, "He's a tiger. You tell him not to eat something." Webby isn't happy with that response. _Yeah, but he should have controlled that tiger from eating it! Sometimes, I wish Dewey would think things through for once!_ She thought. Dewey just smiled sheepishly at her. Despite her current feelings, she couldn't help but smile back. _Aww, whatever. He may have been a reckless duckling, but he's MY reckless duckling...and a gorgeous one, to boot! ...These love thoughts are really growing, aren't they?_ Webby thought all of this up.

"You look tired, Mr. McDuck. I implore you to check in to a room." Liu Hai suggested as he walked up to the group. Scrooge wasn't having any of this as he replied, "Oh, no, we are not interested."

"At least stay for lunch at our Buffet of Many Lands! You can visit the entire world on a single dinner plate. Imagine taco dim sum. Fettucine eclairs." Liu Hai persuaded. This already won Huey and Dewey over as they ran over to the buffet table. "Why would I want to imagine any of that?" Scrooge wondered.

However, Webby stayed. "Sorry, sir, but the only thing we're hungry for is adventure and IS THAT A FOUNTAIN MADE OF CHOCOLATE!?" She exclaimed, slowly being won over too. "You can dip positively anything in it." Liu Hai said. Then this exchange occurred between Webby and Liu Hai.

"Strawberries?" Webby asked. "Mm-hmm." Liu Hai confirmed. "What about my hand?" "Sure." "What about your hand?" "Um, uh, fine." Liu Hai looked a little weirded out by that. That won Webby over as she ran to the buffet table.

"Wait! What about the Temple of the Golden Cricket? What about the mysteries of the universe?" Scrooge asked. That's all the kids heard before they got fully distracted by the delicious food.

Huey simply sat on the floor as he ate the meats. Dewey Jr. ate the meats near Huey while Dewey and Webby are on the table, drinking the chocolate fountain.

After Dewey dips his hand into a chocolate fountain, he noticed Webby laying down while drinking the chocolate fountain. Dewey can't help but blush. He thought that Webby looked so cute while doing that. Then he remembered about the earlier mistake that he had made and Webby's annoyed reaction to that. That's when he realized that he must apologize to her, not knowing that Webby already forgave him.

So as Webby was finished drinking up that chocolate fountain, Dewey walked over to her and he said, "Hey, Webby. Can I tell you something?" Webby glanced over at Dewey as she asked, "Sure, what's up?"

"Ok, so... I'm very sorry for making the mistake of telling Dewey Jr. to eat up that trail of food and making you lose track of the trail. I know that it was a very reckless move on my part—" Dewey began before Webby puts her finger on his beak, making him stop talking and making him blush. He felt very surprised at this.

"It's ok, Dewey. I understand and I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes, after all. And besides, how can I stay mad at you, you awesome person, you?" Webby stated while smiling sweetly.

Then she noticed the blush on Dewey's cheeks and she said, "Whoa, you somehow got strawberries on your cheek! Let me get that off for you." Then she tried to lick the "strawberries" off his cheeks, but what she actually did was unintentionally kissing him on the cheek, which made Dewey blush harder and his mind go ker-blooey.

Huey looked up at the table to see that happen and he took the picture of that moment from his phone. Then he was about to get their attention by teasing them, but Dewey Jr. growled at Huey, making Huey abandon that plan.

After Webby is done, she looked confused. "Huh, there was no strawberries there after all..." She observes. _It sure felt good doing it though..._ She thought. Then she loooked at Dewey, who is grinning big. She giggled at this as she thought, _Well, that definitely made his day. I'm glad!_

Dewey finally snapped out of it as he looked at Webby. "Hehe... That was something, wasn't it?" He said as he chuckled awkwardly. Webby nodded eagerly. "Yep! Wanna have more fun at this amazing place?" She asked. That sounds good enough for Dewey as he replied, "Sure." Then they both got off the table and walked around the casino as Huey and Dewey Jr. followed. _Oh my gosh, I didn't expect that at all! I wonder if Louie is aware of this..._ Huey thought as the kids got closer to the casino entrance...

 **Several minutes later...**

 _I don't even know what's going on anymore._ Dewey thought as he looked around in the black void of the luck dimension. He remembered the chain of events that led up to this.

Louie, Donald, and Gladstone got reunited with the others at the casino entrance (after the former group played some casino games) and Toad Liu Hai revealed himself as a luck vampire (he has been feeding on Gladstone's luck for a while). Then Liu Hai transported the group to the luck dimension so that they won't escape. However, Scrooge proposed the challenge that if they win said challenge, Liu Hai would have to release the group while the opposite will happen if they lose.

As a result, Donald has to win against Gladstone in a race while the others spectated, hoping that Donald would win (although not having much faith in that happening, thanks to Donald's bad luck).

And that's how it led up to this: Dewey and his comrades watching Donald and Gladstone race.

During the race, Dewey took a glance at Webby and noticed that she's actually kinda quivering in fear. This concerns Dewey a lot. Then he said, "Psst." This got Webby's attention. After that, he smiled and gave her a thumbs-up, which is his way of saying that everything's gonna be ok. That really made Webby feel better as she winked at him, which is her way of thanking him. Then they both giggled cutely together.

Louie and Huey watched the whole thing and Louie said, "Is it just me or are Dewey and Webby getting closer than ever?" Huey nodded as he answered, "I don't know for sure, but here's some evidence." He showed Louie a picture of Webby kissing Dewey's cheek. Louie chuckled as he said, "Wow, they're getting that close, huh? I have more evidence like that on my phone." Huey gasped. "Wait, really?" He questioned. "Yup! We must keep our personal love investigation to ourselves though. Dewey wouldn't be happy if he knows what we're doing." Louie explained.

"Ok. Understood." Huey replied as he and the others placed their focus back on the race...

 **A few minutes later...**

Donald had managed to win the race. That would already impress the kids, but that's not all. He also went through an elaborate plan (Scrooge made the plan) that pretty much saves the whole group while defeating the luck vampire and destroying his casino with Donald's bad luck. The kids hugged him while the surprised Donald wondered how he won.

After that, the group went back to the plane (after Dewey questioned Launchpad's escapades) while Gladstone chose to stay at Macaw for now. After Launchpad flew the plane up to the air, Webby and Dewey sat next to each other while happily chatting.

"Can you believe what happened back there? It was nuts!" Dewey exclaimed. "Yeah! The casino was pretty fun! Although it can get scary sometimes... Thanks for the reassurance back there, by the way." Webby replied. Dewey smiled as he said, "Aww, no problem! And thanks for being so understandable back when I made that mistake!" Webby smiled back as she responded, "Hey, that's what a spectacular friend would do." _Although, that's what a spectacular lover would do too..._ She thought dreamily. Then she added, "Anyways, we're now going to the Temple of the Golden Cricket!"

"Yes! This will be the most exciting adventure ever!" Dewey stated, unaware of what's actually going to happen next...

 **One hour later...**

Turns out that the Macaw adventure is a lot more exciting than the current one. That's what everyone thought as they only heard the Golden Cricket's regular chirps.

Dewey just lied down and he looks up at the sky in the tired fashion. That last adventure took lots of energy from him and he's fighting the urge to fall asleep. So far, he's losing.

He took a look at Webby, who is already fast asleep (along with Louie, Huey, and Donald). His heart felt like melting after seeing Webby smile in her sleep. _Seems like she's having a good dream. I wonder what it is... Well, whatever it is, I'm glad for her._ He thought right before falling asleep himself.

"Ok, we can go now." Scrooge said as he turned back only to see the others sleeeping! He decided to wake Donald up. "Donald, pick Webby and Dewey up and take them to the plane. I'll do the same with Huey and Louie. It's time to go home." He ordered. Donald complied and he scooped Webby and Dewey into his arms.

Once the two uncles got inside the plane with the kids, Donald placed Dewey and Webby on the same seat, with Webby on Dewey's lap. Donald chuckled as he saw what he just did. _You know, these two look so cute together. I actually wouldn't mind if Dewey dated her... I would still warn him to be careful though._ Donald thought, letting his protective side give him some caution.

After seating the kids, Scrooge told Launchpad to fly back to Duckburg and the plane took off. The rest of the ride is comfortable for the kids, especially for Dewey and Webby. They both had the coziest nap and they both had the same great dream, which is about them having a happy future together. Needless to say, the ride was really comforting for anyone involved.

(And that's it! This chapter is done and I'm so happy on how this turned out! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys later in the next chapter! ^^)


	8. Workplace Distraction

Chapter 8: Workplace Distraction

(Oh no! There's no Debbigail ship teases in this episode at all! Well, no worries. Here comes an original story!)

After the Macaw (and the boring temple) trip, Scrooge declared this week a break week. It's aptly named as the kids would take a week-long break in Duckburg before going on the trip to Egypt.

During one of those days, Scrooge took Huey and Dewey to the Billionaire's Club...while Webby stays home to train with Mrs. Beakley...

"Come on, like I couldn't be a young, influential business guy?" Dewey said in an indignant tone. Both Dewey and Huey saw Mark Beaks walking inside the Billionaires' Club and Huey gushed about Mark. He mentioned about how Mark would be the greatest businessman, prompting Dewey to say this.

Huey looked over at Dewey in surprise. "What? Oh. Oh! You were serious? It's just that you're more the crazy, irresponsible, fun guy than the serious, brilliant, successful guy." He replied. That offended Dewey more.

"You don't know! At least I'm not the guy who just reads about people who do stuff guy. I could be a bigger deal than Beaks in three years, tops!" Dewey retorted as he walked over to the suit of armor and he puts the helmet on. Unfortunately, the rest of the armor collapsed because of this. The receptionist glared at Dewey. "I'll pay for that in three years. I am very sorry." Dewey apologized. _Whoops! I messed up again. Another Dewey moment, coming right up._ He thought sheepishly.

 **Meanwhile...**

Webby balances on top of the manor's uneven roof. This is all part of her balance training. There's a large net at the ground so Webby wouldn't get hurt if she falls. Mrs. Beakley is waiting below near the net.

"You can do it, Webby! I believe in you succeeding this." Mrs. Beakley encouraged. Webby smiled at the encouragement...and then she suddenly pictured Dewey saying those words and she felt all mushy inside. All of a sudden, she's distracted. Of course, that caused to lose her balance and fall down onto the net.

Mrs. Beakley looked puzzled as she helped Webby off the net. She felt that there's something on Webby's mind. "Webby, is there something that you're thinking about right now?" She asked. Webby looked up at Mrs. Beakley in alarm, which gives Beakley all the more reason to believe that something is going on. "Come on, you can tell me anything." She reassured.

 _Oh no! I don't think I should tell granny about my feelings for Dewey! I'm pretty sure that she's going to be very overprotective if she finds out!_ Webby thought in worry. Then she came up with something.

"Granny, the reason why I lost focus is because I kept thinking about this new awesome phone that I keep seeing in commercials. I really want to have that phone." Webby lied.

Beakley looks bewildered by this. She didn't think that a simple phone would make Webby lose that much focus. She felt that there's something bigger on Webby's mind than this, but decided not to investigate further. She sighed and offered, "Well, that can be easily arranged. I think the Waddle company has phones like this. Wanna come with me to the Waddle company to see if we can get that phone?"

Webby simply nodded. She plans to keep the lie going. She felt very afraid that if Mrs. Beakley found out about her feelings for Dewey, Beakley might be very overprotective...or worse. So she just walked to the Waddle company building with Beakley.

 **A few minutes later...**

While walking to the Waddle company building, Webby looked around. She and Mrs. Beakley are in the downtown area of Duckburg.

Webby is just casually looking at the city sights. _This city never stops to amaze me. It's always full of adventures! I wonder which adventure my friends and I will go on next!_ She thought in wonder. Then she saw something VERY interesting.

She saw Dewey and Huey walking down the sidewalk, discussing about something. _OHMYGOSH, IT'S HIM!_ Webby thought very excitedly once she laid her eyes on Dewey.

Somehow, Dewey noticed her. Then he turned to face her and he blew her a kiss. That made Webby blush and say, "Aww!"

This caught Beakley's attention. "What was that?" She asked as she looked at Webby, a little surprised to see her blushing. That made Webby jump. "Oh, umm, I was looking at a very cute puppy!" She lied as she pointed at the baby golden retriever. Beakley looked over there and then she looked back at Webby. "Then why are you blushing?" Beakley questioned.

Webby felt more and more nervous. "Umm... Because of that!" Webby shouted as she pointed at something on the billboard. Mrs Beakley looks over there and gasps. Then she silently took Webby's hand and quickly walked through downtown. "We will never speak of this, capiche?" Beakley stated. Webby just nodded as she continued to walk to the Waddle company with Mrs. Beakley.

 **A couple of minutes later...**

Shortly after Dewey and Huey entered the Waddle company building (along with Mark Beaks), Webby and Mrs. Beakley entered too.

Once they walked in, they are immediately amazed by how nice this place looks. "Whoa..." Webby said. "Well, these people sure clean up nicely around here." Mrs Beakley commented. Then they walked over to the receptionist. "Hello, we're looking for a new phone for Webby." Mrs. Beakley said as she pointed at Webby.

"Oh, the new Waddle 8? Sure, just follow me!" The receptionist replied as she got up and led Webby and Beakley to the different room. Webby and Beakley followed the receptionist to the lower floor.

 **Meanwhile...**

"WHEEE!" Dewey exclaimed as he slid down the slide to the lower floor. "You're doing it wrong. This is supposed to be efficient, not fun. Whee." Huey said as he slid down too.

As they got to the bottom, Dewey and Huey caught sight of Webby and Beakley following the receptionist to the other room. Webby saw Dewey and she waved at him. Dewey waved back. Huey took a picture of this, of course. _More evidence... This is really something big here._ Huey thought as he pocketed his phone. Webby somehow didn't notice, mostly because she's focused on Dewey.

"Let's get going, dear." Mrs. Beakley said as she held Webby's hand and walked to the other room with her. After that, Dewey's mind is racing. _Webby's here!? Oh my gosh, what a pleasant surprise! Since I'm on the job, I gotta make an impression on her!_ He thought with determination.

Then Huey and Dewey walked to the room where they could get a digital checklist for their job.

Once they got their checklists, Huey said, "Ooh, task lists! This is a place of dreams! Oh, I don't know, Dewey, this looks like a whole bunch of boring business-guy tasks. You're not really equipped to handle them, so..." Dewey interrupted with, "And lose this internship to you? No way! This place has free snow cones!" Then he grabbed a free lime snow cone and he repeated, "Free snow cones!"

 _Besides, I don't want to leave Webby here. I must impress her!_ He thought. Huey smiled slyly. He knew he didn't want to leave because of Webby...

After that, they get started on their job.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Alright, so this Waddle 8 phone that I'm about to give you is the last one in the stock, so consider yourselves lucky. Why don't you try this phone out yourself?" The receptionist offered. "Yes, Webby, let's see if the Waddle 8 is worth buying." Mrs Beakley stated. Webby grabbed the new phone with excitement. _I know exactly what to do with this!_ Webby thought happily.

 **Meanwhile, back to the boys...**

Huey and Dewey are working as the people who take the calls from Waddle consumers. Huey kept putting them on hold (for some reason).

Dewey has a different approach for this. "Yup, yeah, no. I totally get it.

I hate talking on the phone, too, so that's why I kick my feet up, I'm leaning back—" Dewey talked to the Waddle consumer before Huey interrupted with, "Who are you talking to? Dewey responded uncertainly, "Oh, uh Business-man-ning-ton-son?" Huey pushed Dewey out of the chair and the call is over. "Oh, you just missed him!" Dewey stated as he smiled in such a trollish way. Huey grumbled as he rolled back to his post.

Then Dewey got another call. He went to answer it to do his usual strategy. After he answered the phone, he heard a certain someone say, "Hey, Dewey! It's me, Webby! Recently, I got a new phone and it's working like a charm!" He grinned immediately after that. "Oh really? I wonder how you knew that..." He commented. "Well, I'm calling you, aren't I?" Webby responded playfully. "Hehe, good point." Dewey agreed.

"Well, I gotta go now. See you soon!" Webby said. "Alright, bye." Dewey replied. Then the call ends.

 **Back to Webby...**

"This phone works! I love it!" Webby exclaimed happily after hanging up. "Sounds good. Wanna make a purchase, madam?" The receptionist asked. Webby nodded eagerly. "Alright. Looks like I'm going to pay for it." Mrs. Beakley said as she took out her purse. She has a sneaking suspicion that whoever Webby called, Webby likes him very much...

"Can I explore around here, granny?" Webby asked. Mrs. Beakley nodded. "Sure, why not?" She accepted. "Yay!" Webby cheered as she ran off.

 **Meanwhile...**

Dewey grabbed the coffee from the countertop. He plans to deliver it to Mark Beaks before Huey can. So he ran off to where Mark was...until he almost ran into Webby.

"Whoa!" Webby shouted as she skidded to the stop. Then she noticed that Dewey is standing in front of her. She immediately hugged him. "Dewey! You're here! Yaaay!" She squealed. Dewey couldn't help but smile big at this. "My sentiments exactly, Webby." He replied happily.

Then Webby looks at Dewey. "What are you doing?" She questioned. "Oh, I'm just delivering coffee to my boss. Now if you excuse me, I gotta go now." Dewey said as he walked off. Webby gasped in surprise after hearing this. Then she said, "Really? Well, I'm very impressed!" That's exactly what it took to give Dewey a biggest smile ever. _Yes! She is impressed with my job! Everything's alright now!_ He thought in excitement as he walked over to Mark Beaks.

Webby watched Dewey go. Then she sighed dreamily. _You know, Dewey is always an impressive individual, no matter what. He doesn't even need to get a job to impress me... Gosh, I love him so much._ She thought lovingly.

Then Mrs. Beakley arrived and took Webby's hand. "Let's go, Webby." She said. Webby felt a brief surprise by this, but she went with Mrs. Beakley. "Ok, granny." She replied. Then they walked out of the Waddle company and back to the manor.

 **One hour later...**

Webby sat down at the couch and Mrs. Beakley sat down across from her. Mrs. Beakley wanted to talk to Webby about something.

"Webby, what's going on?" Beakley inquired. "What do you mean?" Webby responded with a puzzled look. "You were a lot more happier than usual and some mysterious guy is a cause for your happiness. Who is the mysterious guy?" Beakley questioned.

At this point, Webby couldn't continue the lie any longer. "...It's Dewey." She answered. "Hm? What about him?" Beakley asked. "It's just that Dewey is the most awesome person I have ever met. He's so understanding, cool, and very fun to be around." Webby explained.

Beakley looks shocked. She sure didn't expect Webby to say that at all. Then she said, "Ok then..." Then she slowly got up. Webby felt worried for a second. "What are you gonna do, granny?" She said. "I'm just going to keep a close eye on you two..." Beakley replied as she walked away.

That sank Webby's heart, knowing that Beakley doesn't fully trust Dewey, but at least she still trusts him. And in Webby's book, that's a win. So Webby laid down on the couch and think happy thoughts involving her and Dewey.

 **Meanwhile...**

Dewey and Huey walked out of the Waddle company building (after an epic situation). Then they walked to the manor.

During the walk, Huey asked Dewey a question. "How do you feel about Webby?" He questioned. "Oh, she's just so cool and awesome, that's all." Dewey simply replied. Huey then smiled slyly. "Are you sure that you don't have a crush on her?" He asked.

That got Dewey flustered. "What? Of course not!" He denied as he blushed. "Suuuure you don't..." Huey responded. "What's that supposed to mean?" Dewey responded in an indignant tone. "You know what, never mind." Huey said. "Alright then." Dewey said.

And the rest of the walk was silent. Dewey was thinking happy thoughts about Webby during the whole walk...

 _Webby... Wherever you are, I hope you're happy...because you deserve to be happy..._ Dewey thought dreamily...

(And that's it! I was up for the most of the night writing this, but it's all worth it! I hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you guys later in the next chapter! ^^)


	9. A Shimmer of Uncertainty

(Ok, so I decided to make this story even more of an AU now. That means I won't be going on the straight episode anymore. Things will happen that wouldn't be part of the official canon. I mean, the last chapter (and the whole story premise, if you think about it) already took care of that for me, so... XD This is pretty much more of an official decision. Also, my writing may seem different here because I'm experimenting with my new writing style. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy!)

The break week has passed so fast that the day of the Egypt trip is already here. Naturally, everyone is excited...except for Louie, who reacted with shock after the announcement. "Already!?" He shouted after he spat out the pep that he sipped. Talk about a priceless reaction to adventure.

That's why the Duck family, Launchpad, and Webby are currently walking in the desert (after one of Launchpad's famous crashes). Normally, the group would be very chill (most of the time) throughout a normal adventure. Since they're in a really hot climate, the group tried finding lots of ways to cool off.

Huey used the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook as a fan for himself. Dewey and Webby drank water together. Louie thought up lots of complaints in his head to keep himself cool. Scrooge and Launchpad sure didn't mind the heat.

 _Boy, it sure got hot out here! I'm very confident that we'll succeed in this adventure though!_ Dewey thought. He had always thought like this during an adventure. To him, the thrills make it all worth it.

Then all of a sudden, the group stepped in quicksand and they all sank down. Naturally, almost everyone is terrified...except Scrooge and Webby, who has a plan for this. They decided to put that plan into action.

 **Shortly after...**

The group managed to rise out of the quicksand inside of the pyramid. Scrooge and Webby helped pull the rest of the group out because you know, they have adventure experience.

Louie sure isn't happy about it though. When Webby told him not to scream in quicksand...

"Please don't tell me how to die!"

It's clear that he is not getting used to those adventures yet. Poor fellow. He better get used to them though because after all, that's just how it is, living with Scrooge McDuck and all. Webby doesn't seem to be bothered by his complaining though.

On the contrary, Dewey happily winked at Webby, which is his way of saying thanks for that adventuring tip. Webby happily winked back, which is her way of saying, "You're welcome." Then they just keep winking at each other, somehow having conversations that way, as they and the others walked through the corridor.

Huey certainly noticed the winking exchange. "Uhhh, what are you guys doing?" He demanded for answers. That question ended up going in one ear and out the other for both of them. Ficklesticks.

Then he glanced at Louie. "Lou, what are these two doing?" Louie smirked, knowing what's up. "Oh, I have quite an interesting story to share with you, Hubert..." He said before getting interrupted by Scrooge. "LADDIES! I found a hidden passageway!" The kids and Launchpad caught up to Scrooge just in time to see him opening up a secret passageway door...only to reveal a bare wall. "Oh geez, an empty wall. I have never felt more surprised than this." Louie deadpanned, indicating sarcasm.

Joke's on them: The trapdoor opened up beneath the group, letting them fall through and onto a slide, which took them further underground.

Unfortunately, the ride has been getting very turbulent for Webby, getting bumped around all the time. Soon, she ended up losing consciousness after one too many bumps into the wall.

Dewey witnessed this and it immediately felt like the world is gonna end for him. He couldn't bear to see this at all! "WEBBY!" He cried out.

He felt more devastated once he discovered that there's two separate tunnels in this slide...and Webby ended up going on the opposite tunnel of Dewey. Louie is the only one who slid down the same tunnel as Webby.

"Webby..." Dewey moaned pitifully as he and the others slid down into some underground Egyptian town.

 **Meanwhile...**

Soon, Webby has regained consciousness. How long has she been out...?

...

...Not that long, to be honest.

More importantly, where is she right now? From the looks of it, it appears to be some sort of...treasure room?

Wait, does that mean Webby has already reached the end of this adventure?!

...No way. That would be too soon. If she's already here in the treasure room, then this means...

...Oh no.

 _This place could be a trap!_

Webby now feels the need to warn the group about this possibility. If only she can find a way out though...

That's when she witnessed Louie popping out of a huge pile of coins. Oh no, this can't be good! "Louie, stay away from the treasure! This could be a trap!" She warned. "Hm? How?" Louie replied as he slid down from the coin pile and to Webby. "Well, this may look like ordinary treasure to you, but we got here so fast! You don't think that this could possibly be a trap?" She stated rather anxiously. Louie's response? A simple shrug...and this: "I don't see any sign of traps here. Best to salvage whatever treasure we can get!"

Then Louie was about to reach for more treasure...until Webby yelled out, "DON'T! Please, I don't want you to get hurt from any traps!" Her tone and sentence caught Louie's attention.

 _She has never been this concerned about my well-being before... Then again, it could be just our friendship bond growing deeper. Either way, maybe I should be a little more considerate..._

And thus, Louie walked closer to Webby and then smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me. No one has ever did that for me before...well, except my my brothers, of course. But you are the first friend to do that and I'm very thankful for this." He said this wholeheartedly.

Webby didn't think that Louie would say something like this at all...which made this statement a pleasant surprise for her. So she smiled back and replied, "No problem."

Then, all of a sudden, a doorway opened and it revealed a guard. "Halt, intruders!" He commanded. "But we didn't do anything!" Louie protested, but the guard didn't listen as he stepped towards them. Things are going to get dangerous, huh...?

 **Meanwhile...**

Dewey's patience is seriously starting to run low here...

Sure, he and the group had managed to semi-convince the group of those mummy people to rebel against their seemingly overzealous leader (all in the name of burritos)...

 _...but he will not rest until he finds Louie and especially Webby._

So he decided that waiting is no longer an option. Instead, he attempted to climb over the gate. Except...he couldn't do it. The way the gate was built made it impossible for him to climb over it.

After many attempts, Dewey grew more and more frustrated. He then ended up punching the gate very hard, making a loud CLANG noise! That alerted Scrooge as he ran over to Dewey, wondering what's wrong with the lad.

"Lad, what are you doing?!" He exclaimed. "Ugh... I really want to get through this gate!" Dewey complained. "Don't you get it? There's no way to get through here. We have to find another way in!" Scrooge basically shot his idea down...and Dewey is having none of it. "There's no other way in! I really need to find Louie and Webby! I'm worried sick about them!" Dewey retorted with a very distressed tone.

That made Scrooge soften up a little, fully understanding how Dewey feels. "I know...so am I. I don't see a way to get through this gate though... I'm very sorry, lad..." Scrooge said with a sorrowful tone. "Ugh... DANG IT!" Dewey yelled angrily as he punched the gate one last time...

 **CLANG DING DING!**

...Turns out that he inadvertently dislodged one of the metal poles from the gate. Scrooge witnessed all of this with shock. Who knew that that these metal poles are actually dislodgeable? Not them, that's for sure...well, until now.

Huey ran over to the scene as he asked, "What happened here?" Scrooge gave a smirk in repsonse as he replied, "I found a way." Dewey smiled, starting to have hope in his heart that he'll find his sibling and his special friend...

 **Meanwhile...**

That was quite a close shave...

Webby and Louie would definitely agree with that sentiment after escaping from the guard with their lives. Let's just say that the guard tried to kill them, but Webby's ruse helped to distract the guard and they were able to escape.

"Phew... Thanks, Webby. I owe you one." Louie said with a grateful tone as they end up running to the same treasure room. "No worries, Louie! You being alive is enough to owe me one." Webby replied happily.

Louie's not gonna lie, but that statement really touched his heart. As a result, he felt the bond growing deep between them.

All of a sudden, Toth-Ra appeared, sitting on his throne in front of the two. "Who dares intrude the mighty sun god Toth-Ra's treasure room?!" He boomed. In person, Toth-Ra sure is kinda intimidating to them...but that sure doesn't stop Louie's quick-thinking.

He ran over to the side and quickly puts a golden vase on his head. Then he slid back into Toth-Ra's view. "Sorry, but since I'm god of the universe, which is a higher rank than the sun god," He smirked before continuing, "that means you'll have to listen and do as I say!"

Webby giggled after that whole statement. She has no idea why, but she suddenly wondered why she hasn't spent more time with Louie, since he seems to be quite amusing and a pretty fun person to hang out with. I mean, that would be nothing compared to her adventures with Dewey, but still...

"Impossible! No one could have more authority than me! I dare you to come at me with those claims!" Toth-Ra said as he waved his arms around until it made a sound that would match the sound of a stick breaking...maybe exactly so.

Louie noticed this audio cue and he smirked even more, starting to figure out the ploy. "Why don't YOU come at ME?!" He challenged. "That would not be possible!" Toth-Ra refuted right before more sounds of breaking stocks ensues and he suddenly limped there. Suspicious...

So Louie and Webby went over to the behind of Toth-Ra's throne...and they could not believe what they just saw there: The same guard who tried to kill them earlier! Turns out he was the one controlling Toth-Ra!

The guard only felt defeat as he figured out that his jig is up. On the flip side, Louie and Webby felt very happy for solving this mystery.

After the reveal, Webby smiled at Louie. "I just exposed the Toth-Ra mystery...and I couldn't have done it without you!" She excitedly exclaimed. "Aww, really? Same to you!" Louie replied happily, feeling that familiar warmness in his heart ever since they got here. To their surprise, they actually enjoyed spending time together...and they wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Meanwhile...**

The metal gate has finally been taken down. They are finally on their way to Toth-Ra's domain. Dewey couldn't have been more anxious.

They are so close to the goal though... Just go through the circular door and...

...There's Toth-Ra.

"Toth-Ra! We are gonna make you pay! Now tell us where Louie and Webbigail is!" Scrooge demanded. Dewey nodded furiously in agreement.

And just like that, Webby popped into view, waving happily at them. Dewey immediately reacted by running to her and hugging her. "I'm so happy to see you again, Webby!" He cries tears of joy upon saying that. She stroked his hair as she responded, "Shh, me and Louie are ok." Dewey melted under her comforting tone as he purred happily.

"Aw, what a touching reunion."

They look over to see that Toth-Ra said it. "Too bad that you'll have to bring treasure to me now." He continued.

Scrooge has a very unimpressed look on his face. "Yup, I definitely found Louie."

'Toth-Ra' started to feel nervous as he said, "No, I'm real! I will prove it to you!" And inadvertently, he did...by accidentally breaking every mechanical stick controlling Toth-Ra, which caused him to fall over and slide through some symbol on the floor, which now glowed thanks to him going past it.

Shortly after that... He...became...alive...

That definitely freaked Louie out as he grabbed the golden khopesh and ran out of here. Toth-Ra got up, roared, and ran after him, trying to retrieve the khopesh.

"LOUIE!" Webby and Dewey both yelled, with Webby's cry sounding more distressed. "We must help him!" Webby said. "Ok! I'll get his attention! You go hinder him somehow!" Dewey said as he ran out after the pursuers. "Ok! I'll find a way!" Webby replied as she looked at the ancient control panel.

 **Meanwhile...**

Oh no... Seems like Louie made it to the dead end...and he looked back only to see Toth-Ra already cornering him. "Look, I can explain! I can give you some good stuff once I get rich from selling this thing!" He offered desperately. Deep down, he's feeling beyond scared right now...although it won't take long for that side to reveal itself.

Toth-Ra just growled more as he stepped closer to Louie.

Not wanting to take the suspense any longer, he surrendered. He kneeled on one leg as he conceded, "Fine, I'll stop! I'll be a humble servant for you! What shall I do for you, Almighty Toth-Ra?"

Toth-Ra grinned wickedly with his only response:

 **"Die."**

"Oh man..." Louie lamented. That's when a whole life flashed before his eyes...and most of those beloved memories were filled with Webby.

That's when Louie realized that maybe Webby does mean a lot to him after all. Why else would he feel so much respect and care towards her? It's too bad that he won't live much longer to make more of those memories...

Just as Toth-Ra is prepared to strike though, something blinded him. It's...the sun? Huh?

Seems like Webby found a way to open one of the pyramid tiles up, unleashing some sunlight on him. That allowed Louie to escape and run from Toth-Ra.

When Toth-Ra regained his sight, he saw Dewey instead. He immediately chased after him, but Dewey was crazy-prepared for this chase as Toth-Ra was unable to catch him. Dewey ended up luring Toth-Ra back inside his throne room...and back through that symbol, rendering him inanimate again. He fell down onto his throne after that.

"Woohoo! We did it!" Dewey said as he high-fived Webby and Louie, with Huey and Scrooge watching contently.

 **Some time later...**

After leading the Egyptian army out of the pyramid and getting out of there, the group spent the rest of the afternoon eating lunch outside near said pyramid.

The kids sat at the table together, fully enjoying their pizza treats. "Can you believe what we just did? It was the most epic thing we have ever done!" Dewey exclaimed. "Agreed! I actually had fun on this adventure! It definitely opened my eyes, that's for sure!" Louie replied happily. Webby just smiles adorably at the two (while Huey is just solely focused on trying to eat that pizza) as she said to Louie, "Wow, I'm glad to see that you're starting to take interest in this now! I enjoyed spending time with you too!"

And with that, Louie looked down at his phone bashfully, hoping that his nonchalant attitude (which is now starting to become a facade) will hide said bashfulness. "Aw, it's nice to see you two share an interest for once!" Dewey stated. "Yup!" Webby agreed and then they went on to have their usual post-adventure conversation.

When Dewey and Webby got very wrapped up in their conversation, Louie couldn't help but glance at Webby. All he saw was a sweet and fun soul who is always altruistic and stays true to herself.

 _"Now I think I'm starting to see what Dewey sees in her."_

And with that, he sighed happily as he continued to scarf down his pizza while fondly remembering their little adventure...

(Phew, I'm finally finished with this one! It's about time this story's got an update, huh? I hope you guys will finally enjoy this latest chapter! ^^)


	10. An Improptu Undergroud Field Trip

As usual, a week has passed ever since the usual adventure (for context on the latest adventure, it took place in an Egyptian pyramid that _was_ full of not-dead mummies). At this point, Dewey has anticipated that pattern. What's next? A thrilling trip to some mysterious island? An intriguing mystery that hasn't been solved in ages?

...Wait, mysteries are more like Huey's thing.

No matter! Scrooge is about to lay down the premise of the latest adventure in this family meeting. Ooh, he can't wait! What's it going to be?

"Kids, Mrs. Beakley is going to take you to the movie theater so you can see the movie of your choice. Have fun!"

Dewey stared at Scrooge, dumbfounded. _That's all?_ This is certainly not what he expected...

Regardless of how mundane the announcement was, Webby cheered, always eager to have a fun time with the gang. _Oh well. At least she's happy. And you know, that's good enough for me._ Dewey thought blissfully.

Little did he know that Louie is sharing the exact same thought for Webby...

He really couldn't help it. Ever since that Egypt trip, he felt as if he has grown closer to Webby, maybe even in a way that he has never thought of before... He's not totally sure yet, but it could be possible.

"Let's go, children." Mrs. Beakley ordered. No time to think about that now. Louie then simply shrugged as he followed the whole group out of the manor and on the path to the movie theater.

 **A little while later...**

They eventually made it to the movie theater and surprise surprise, Lena is there, much to the increased delight of Webby. Lena immediately recommended them to watch the mole monster movie. Mrs. Beakley felt skeptical because this movie might potentially scar some children and maybe a manchild...

...but Lena successfully convinced Beakley that this film will be educational for them. She also managed to convince her to take her along with them.

And thus, they sat down to see the movie. Dewey and Webby took some measures to sit next to each other, wanting to enjoy the movie together. Louie, unaware of where he's sitting (and more focused on the quality of this horror movie), ends up sitting next to Lena, with her being equally unaware. Huey sat between Louie and Webby, leaving Mrs. Beakley and Launchpad sitting a row behind them, since all of these seats are filled by the kids.

Once the movie got started, multiple interactions happened.

Huey analyzed the movie from a scientific standpoint, which is pretty much his thing.

Louie and Lena casually watched the movie, with Louie getting less and less invested in it...until the jump-scares roll in. Needless to say, Louie ended up hugging Lena's waist out of reflex after the first jump-scare. Lena looked down at Louie with a light blush, obviously not expecting this reaction from Louie at all. Louie realized what he just did...and he kept on doing it, only with a blush this time. Yup, he's that scared. He can't even say anything to explain why he's holding onto Lena, at the moment.

Lena smirked in response to such an adorable reaction. She doesn't really need an explanation as to why he held onto her. In fact, she actually appreciated that gesture! She remembered how cool "Greenie" was the last time she met her. And Louie hugging her not only provided comfort for himself...it provided comfort for her too.

 _Especially considering how her own personal situation is basically a real life horror movie, thanks to Magica._

She shook that thought off. This is not a good time to think about this right now. Just...enjoy the movie with cool Greenie here and everything will be fine...right?

...She hugged him back, just for good measure.

As for the Duckburg couple-in-a-making, well...

"Wow, Dewey! I can't believe that I'm watching a thrilling movie with you! Talk about a fun time!

"I know, right, Webby? Man, you know, this may be the best mundane adventure we have ever been on!"

"You can say that again, Dew!"

Yup, the usual sweet talk has occurred between Dewey and Webby. They excitedly discussed the plot while watching the movie and overall, they're having a great time, especially with each other!

...Unfortunately, Mrs. Beakley is in "overprotective granny" mode tonight.

First, she shook her head at Lena for lying to her about the movie choice, even more so when she saw Lena hugging Louie, seemingly out of fear. "That should teach her the lesson of watching horror movies ever again..." Shs muttered to herself...and then her eyes landed on Dewey and Webby. Her eyes immediately narrowed, remembering what Webby said to her after their little trip to the Waddle company...

"I can't help but feel cautious after that whole thing..." She muttered to herself again. "Umm, what are you muttering about?" Huey questioned Beakley as he took a break from scientifically analyzing the movie. "Oh, umm... I was muttering in fear because of the movie. That's all!" She replied with an uneasy smile.

Huey narrowed his eyes at her...and then shrugged. "Alright then. That makes sense." He said as he went back to analyzing the movie. Beakley can hear Launchpad screaming next to her, being VERY scared of the film.

"Great... Now I have three problems to solve. There's Lena... There's Dewey and Webby...and there's Launchpad." Beakley muttered in disbelief once again. "Well, I intend to solve all of them once we get out of the movie theater!" And yes, she does mean business.

 **After the movie ends...**

The kids joyfully walked out of the theater, having mostly enjoyed the movie (except Louie, who tried to play it cool and say that the movie's boring despite the scares he had, much to Lena's amusement). In high contrast to this, Mrs. Beakley walked behind them with a very serious look on her face. The intimidation factor was not in her favor though as the anxious-looking Launchpad walked past her and stared at the movie poster. Cue a facepalm from Beakley.

"No matter. It's time for me to fulfill my role of cleaning up some messes, both literally and figuratively." She muttered to herself yet again as she walked to Lena, choosing to deal with her first.

"Lena, I can't believe you made us watch a horror movie. It's very inappropriate for kids your age!" Beakley lectured Lena. The teenage duckling rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Hey, it's just a cautionary tale. And besides, we can all use a lesson on chainsaw safety!" She smirked as she walked away.

Mrs. Beakley shook her head disapprovingly. "Oh well, at least she got my message. Now to deal with the easiest obstacle next." She found herself muttering as she glanced at Launchpad, who started tearing the movie poster down. "This is gonna take a while..." She muttered as she walked over to Launchpad. She sure loves to mutter a lot, doesn't she?

Launchpad's poster-tearing chaos has also caught the attention of Louie and Dewey, who ran over to see what was going on, leaving Huey, Webby, and Lena by themselves. Earlier, Huey and Webby argued about whether the Terra-firmian race is real or not, and Lena suggested that they should check the underground subway system to see who was right. You can see where this is going...

So they slipped down to the nearby subway entrance, walked down the stairs, and...

...They are here. They immediately decided to get started as they walked off to the abandoned subway system.

Throughout the walk, Webby remembered that she could have brought Dewey along and mentally smacked herself for forgetting him. Knowing him, he could have been an amazing help for her arguement.

 _Oh well... There's no turning back now._ Webby thought as she continued to walk with Huey and Lena.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Launchpad, this is such disgraceful behavior! Try not to do it again." Mrs. Beakley lectured Launchpad near the subway entrance while Dewey and Louie watch, apparently being entertained by this lecture.

"Wow! You know, this is much more entertaining than the movie!" Louie commented as he munched on some popcorn that he got on the way out. "Yeah! Poor Launchpad though..." Dewey responded with a frown. He hasn't seen Webby, Huey, and Lena in a little while now... He misses all of them, especially the former.

After Beakley was done dealing with Launchpad, she walked over to Dewey with a firm and serious look on her face. That spelled bad news for the blue triplet. Louie fearfully noticed this as he said, "Welp, you're on your own now, buddy!" Then he walked away from Dewey. Dewey shot off a glare in his brother's direction before gulping as he looked at Mrs. Beakley.

"Young man, we need to have an important talk." Mrs. Beakley started before noticing that someone's missing. "Wait, where's Webbigail?" And then she noticed that it's not just her that's missing. "...And where's Huey? And Lena?" Then she gasped. "Oh no... This can't be good! I think Lena may had something to do with this! She seems like a bad influence after all..."

Dewey looked over at the subway entrance. He may have a good idea about where they went...

"I think I know where they are! Follow me!" Dewey stated as he ran towards the subway entrance and he ran down the steps, with the others following suit. When he's running with this much speed, he can get to where the trio are at first and with few minutes tops!

 **Meanwhile, back to the trio...**

"Not cool, Lena!" Huey grumbled after getting scared from her prank. "Sorry, couldn't resist." Lena replied cheekily with a shrug. "Guys, I bet there's an useful piece of evidence that could hint at the Terra-firmians' existence! Let's search for it!" Webby exclaimed excitedly as she searched around the abandoned train. Huey sighed while Lena shrugged again. Regardless, they both joined the search.

For a few minutes, things have been quiet as the trio searched for clues. It would have stayed like that...if Dewey had not quickly ran inside the train car and immediately hugged Webby upon seeing her. "Webby! I'm so glad to see you again! I missed you so much!" Dewey exclaimed.

Huey and Lena crossed their arms. "Are we chopped liver to you, Dewey?" Huey asked exasperatedly. "Oh, sorry! I missed you guys so much too!" Dewey replied with a sweat drop.

Despite that hilarious moment, Webby managed to hug back and she responded with a soft smile, "We missed you so much too, Dewey!" After that, they kept on hugging each other for a while.

Too bad they didn't notice Mrs. Beakley and others entering the train car at the moment.

Beakley gasped at the sight of Dewey and Webby hugging tightly. Then she frowned. This isn't gonna be good.

She made her presence known with a loud clear of her throat. Dewey and Webby felt startled upon hearing that as they let go of each other. Beakley shook her head as she said, "I can't believe you two! Why, I oughta..."

She didn't get to finish her rant as the place rumbled and a loud crashing sound is heard. It seems that the rocks collapsed and blocked their only way out. Uh-oh.

Mrs. Beakley looked outside of the train car and sighed. They are now trapped in the underground subway tunnel with seemingly no way out. She went back in the train car with the glare. "Great, now we're stuck here!" She shouted. Her glare then got directed at Lena, which spelled trouble for her. "I assume this whole trip was your idea." She said. Lena rolled her eyes as she retorted sarcastically, "Sure, blame a mysterious rebel playing by her own rules."

The elderly duck gasped as she said, "Don't you backtalk to me, young woman!" That ultimately made her decide to force Lena to go with her to help detach their train car from the wreckage so Launchpad can start the train up and drive them out of here...once he gets over his ridiculous fear of mole monsters, that is.

Throughout that whole lecture, Dewey hugged Webby in hopes of comfort. Unfortunately, he didn't think that Beakley has the couple in her point-blank sight. After she got done lecturing Lena and she noticed Dewey hugging Webby, her glare only got angrier as she laid down the ultimate punishment for him: "You're going to come with me too, young man so you can offer some assistance for me and Lena!"

Dewey gasped as the whole world turned upside down for him. He didn't like this punishment AT ALL. "B-but..."

"No buts! Now, come with me!" Mrs. Beakley ordered as she walked out of the train car. Dewey and Lena sighed sadly as they had to follow Beakley out and do whatever she told them to do.

 **Meanwhile...**

Webby was shocked speechless while witnessing this tragic setback. She couldn't believe that her granny would actually do this, but alas, she did...

Huey and Louie seemed pretty sorry for her, and Huey might have the most sympathy of the two. He showed that by walking over to Webby and offering, "Hey, I'm really sorry for what happened back there. You wanna search for more clues of the Terra-firimians' existence?"

Webby gasped out of surprise as she glanced at Huey excitedly. "Really?!" She replied. Huey nodded as he answered, "I mean, I don't exactly believe in their existence, but it would be great to take your mind off the situation that just transpired."

Webby could only nod with a sad smile as she and Huey climbed up the ladder to the top of the train car, with Louie following suit because why not? He doesn't have anything better to do. Plus, he wants to see if he can help Webby out too...

 **Back to the unfortunate ducklings...**

Dewey and Lena watched as Mrs. Beakley struggled to detach the train car from the wreckage. It was kinda painful to watch because Beakley isn't making any progress so far...

"Man, this seriously stinks..." Dewey bemoaned as he crossed his arms. "I know, right? Mrs. Tea Time really didn't want us to have fun, huh?" Lena replied while rolling her eyes. "Yeah... She apparently also don't want us to see our loved ones..." Dewey said as he sighed sadly.

Lena looked at Dewey curiously. _Ah... So he does care about her a lot after all... I definitely know how he feels... I actually feel bad about his unfortunate fate... I should do something to help..._ Lena's swirling thoughts repeatedly told her. Then she thought about Louie, the one person she's starting to feel emotionally close to (besides Webby), which further helped her understood Dewey's plight.

At this point, she decided that now is a good time to initiate her plan.

She quickly whispered to Dewey, "Run back inside the train car once I get Tea Time's attention." Then she walked over to where Beakley is at and picked up a crowbar nearby. "If you're going to vandalize something, at least do it right." She said as she used the crowbar to try and detach the train car with less effort. Mrs. Beakley watched Lena with her eyebrows raised.

Dewey watched in awe and when he saw that Beakley is distracted, he took that as an opportunity to get inside the train car without her noticing. Thankfully, he succeeded with little trouble.

Once he's inside the train car, he immediately looked around for Webby. She's nowhere to be found on this level of the train car...

He looked at the ladder that led to the roof of the train car. He gasped as he spotted Webby standing near the hatch. He was about to call out to her, telling her that he missed her and all that jazz...

"A MOLE MONSTER IS ABOUT TO KILL MY BEST FRIEND DEWEY!" Launchpad screamed, still fearful of the fictional mole monsters, as he ran out of the engine room, grabbed Dewey, and ran back inside the engine room, thinking that he's protecting his best friend. He closed and bolted the engine room door shut, which unfortunately prevented Dewey from getting out of here.

That meant he's now stuck in the engine room with Launchpad for the remainder of this adventure. He silently glared the angriest glare he ever did at Launchpad, letting him know that he messed up, big time. "...Whoops." Launchpad smiled sheepishly.

Dewey sighed. Seems like he obtained his Uncle Donald's bad luck...

 **Meanwhile...**

Webby, Huey, and Louie looked at the strange big rock that's just sitting there. Earlier, Louie messed with Webby and Huey by choosing both sides in their argument...but secretly, he chose Webby's side of the argument. He just wanted to be on Webby's good side, that's all.

And it seems like Beakley and her group managed to detach the train car while Launchpad managed to start the engine up because the train started moving after some minutes has passed. Throughout those minutes, Huey inspected that strange rock...and he kept on doing that even as the train moved.

The train moved at a steady pace, so Louie and Webby decided to sit next to each other on the train car roof. The warm feeling in Louie's heart has returned. He hasn't felt this way ever since the Egypt trip...and he felt confident enough to even tell Webby about this feeling right now, despite only having this feeling for a week now.

"Hey, umm... Webby?" Louie said, getting Webby's attention. "Yes, Louie?" Webby responded. "Well... I'm having this new feeling in my heart and..."

That's as far as he got before train suddenly screeched to a halt. Webby immediately held onto a train car roof's edge, with Huey managing to hold onto Webby's legs. The same can't be said for Louie though, as the sudden stop flung Louie off the train. "LOUIE!" Webby and Huey shouted out of worry and fear, while Louie screamed bloody murder as he was about to fall down to the hard concrete floor. He fainted before doing so though, so he had no way of knowing if he hit the floor or not...

 **A few minutes later...**

 _"Louie...? Louie..! Louie!"_

The green duckling eyes' flickered open as he repeatedly those cries. It sounded pretty desperate, to say the least, which gave him more motivation to wake up.

Once he managed to do so, he discovered that he's near the train wreckage site. He was surprised that he managed to survive the fall...but he was even more surprised to see that he's laying in Lena's arms. It seems that she caught him before he hit the ground... He didn't know how she exactly did that, but hey, at least he's still alive.

He immediately blushed after realizing that he's still in Lena's arms. And to his never-ending surprise, Lena blushed too. It seems that the feeling is mutual...and for the first time in his life, the warmness in his heart, which is usually because of Webby ever since last week, is now caused by Lena. And he has a good feeling that this feeling is even more genuine for Lena, considering that she gets him and all.

Louie then smiled as he hugged her while still in her arms, saying, "Thank you, Lena." Lena smiled too as she replied, "No problem, Greenie."

After such a heartwarming moment, she put Louie down and they walked closer to the train wreckage site. Once there, they spotted Mrs. Beakley being pinned down by one of the broken train cars. Lena is about to spring into action, but she heard a voice in her head. It said:

 _Leave her, Lena... If you dare to even try and save her, you'll see what's going to happen next..._

Lena rolled her eyes at the voice of Magica in her head. She seriously doesn't need this right now...

She decided to use her magical amulet, which pretty much granted telekinesis...but since she hasn't fully mastered this spell, she's gonna have to use telekinesis as if it's a physical property.

She focused on the broken train car first, lifting her hand to make the train car fly up and hover above the ground. Then she focused on Mrs. Beakley and she made her move away from the wreckage by pulling her as if she's pulling a rope. This takes so much effort though...

Louie witnessed all of this with awe. His opinion of Lena could not have gone any higher than it can right now, if that's even possible. And once he noticed her pulling Mrs. Beakley, he ran over to Lena, wrapped his hands around her waist, and helped pull along with her, making the process much easier for her. Lena was certainly surprised, but she certainly appreciated his help.

Once Beakley is far from the wreckage, Lena stops using the magic and the broken train car fell back down to the ground. Once the elderly duck woke up, she saw Louie and Lena together and then she figured out what was going on. "Thank you for saving me, you two." She said.

"Yeah, no problem. Now, let's go!" Lena exclaimed as she led Louie and Beakley to the main part of the wreckage, with the two following her. As she led them, the voice in her head echoes once again:

 _You're going to get punished once you get home..._

Lena's not gonna lie, she briefly shivered in fright to that response.

 **Back to the unfortunate Dewey...**

Dewey managed to escape the wreckage of the engine room, with Launchpad following suit. The ditzy pilot has noticed how irritated Dewey looked, so he said, "I'm sorry for somehow messing things up for you, best friend!" He hugged him for good measure.

Dewey wryly smiles as he rolled his eyes. "Alright, I forgive you, buddy." He conceded. Launchpad quickly lets go of Dewey as he did a happy dance, cheering, "Yay, he forgives me!" Dewey chuckled before running over to the part of the wreckage where Huey and Webby are at.

When he got there, he's hearing a conversation from the wreckage high above him, so he has no way of reaching it. All he can do is listen.

"Huey, please take my hand!" He heard Webby plead. Then he heard Huey say, "But... What if there's dangerous stuff in this world that I don't even know exists...?" Sounds like he's really scared. This trip might have done a number on the eldest red triplet.

He surely didn't expect to hear Webby say this next: "The only way to know is to find out...together." A few seconds later, he heard the sound of a hug. "Thank you so much, Webby..." Huey said in his most emotional sounding voice.

Several seconds later, he saw Huey and Webby appear on the wreckage. The pair seems to be holding hands. After that, they both jumped from the wreckage and onto solid ground...just as debris fell onto the wreckage, meaning they escaped in time.

Lena, Louie, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad managed to catch up to Dewey, Webby, and Huey. Once Webby saw Dewey, she immediately hugged him tightly while Huey watches. The crimson triplet actually frowned a little. Truth be told, he has that same warmness in his heart towards Webby, thanks to her little pep talk back at the wreckage. He couldn't help but feel jealous towards Dewey...

"Everyone ok?" Beakley asked. Webby immediately stopped hugging Dewey so Beakley wouldn't see that. Luckily, she didn't. "Yes, we are ok!" The kids chorused.

Then all of a sudden, five living rocks rolled over to a dim light. The group looked over at these rocks as they unfurled and...they turn out to be living creatures after all! More importantly, they are...

"The Terra-firmians!" Webby exclaimed upon this wondrous sight. Thanks to Webby's pep talk earlier, Huey felt confident enough to walk over to the red Terra-firman in the front...and touch its fingers, E.T. style. "Boop." They both said as they did so.

Dewey has a surprised look on his face while Webby just smiles. "You did it, Huey... You embraced the unknown." She said softly. Huey looked back at Webby and nodded with a smile. He felt accomplished to be brave at a time like this.

Then, all of a sudden, the Terra-firmians rolled over to a nearby wall...and smashed it, revealing an exit to the outside world! Then the Terra-firmians bowed and rolled down the tunnel, saying goodbye to the group in the process. After that, the group took an opportunity to leave the subway tunnel.

Once the group is back out in a city of Duckburg, Beakley sighed in relief. The ordeal is finally over and now they can just go home.

"Well, that's over and done with. Let's go home now and hopefully, we don't have to go through any more detours." Beakley stated. The rest of the group just silently nodded as they walked home. The adventure has affected everyone here. Many silent interactions has happened during the walk home.

Launchpad is feeling less fear for the nonexistent mole monsters now. At least that's a start.

Lena and Louie held hands, feeling their bond growing more and more after that adventure. It stayed like that until they got near the mansion. Lena lets go of Louie's hand, causing him to look at her in curiosity. "I'll have to go to my home now. I'll see you later, Greenie." Lena said...and then she planted a kiss on Louie's forehead, rendering him shocked and filling his face with a blush. Then she giggled and walked to the amphitheater.

Louie is too shocked by the kiss to notice that Lena's departure was rather sudden.

As for good ol' Dewey and Webby, they also held hands and excitedly talked about their favorite parts in their latest adventure, which never failed to excite them.

Mrs. Beakley and Huey frowned at the couple though. They each have their own reasons for doing so, although Huey couldn't quite figure out his reason. He hoped that it wasn't jealously, although he had a bad feeling that it was...

Regardless, they all got in the mansion without any commotion, ready for a peaceful night's sleep.

 **Meanwhile...**

Lena walked inside the amphitheater and into her own room, hoping that Magica won't notice...

 _So far, so good..._

Then she slowly laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, getting lost in her own thoughts.

 _You know, that adventure was actually really fun. If that's how their family spends their time, then I would love to spend some time with them...especially Webby and...Greenie..._

Lena's thoughts then started to revolve around Louie. She smiled, knowing that she certainly made an impression on him.

And then she thought of something else.

 _Maybe I should have asked them if I can stay there for a sleepover. Hey, maybe I'll do that now!_

The resolve then grew more and more in Lena as she was about to get up from the bed...

 _...until shadow ropes suddenly tied her down to her bed._

 _"Where do you think you're going?"_ Magica's harsh voice sounded real mad. Lena immediately shivered anxiously as she struggled to get free from those shadow ropes. "W-What are you doing? I-I was just trying to go stay with them for a sleepover! It's a-all part of the long game, y-you know?" She explained.

 _"...I don't trust you. I think you might blab about my plan to them. You saving that old geezer confirmed it. And just to make sure that doesn't happen, I'll make you stay with me all the time until we finish my plan!"_ Magica laid down a horrible punishment, the one that shouldn't even happen to an innocent child.

The tears started to quickly escape Lena's eyes as she desperately tried to reverse this. "W-What?! P-Please no, Aunt Magica! I-I'll do anything-" That's when a shadow tentacle wrapped around her beak, preventing her from saying anything.

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say... Good night, you insufferable whelp."_ Magica said before disappearing into Lena's shadow for a night. And for a hour or so, Lena kept struggling to get out of those shadow ropes with muffled cries before giving up and crying herself to sleep...

From now on, Magica WILL make sure everyone in the duck family gets destroyed...

(I have returned!

...I sure can't wait to see everyone's reaction to this chapter in the comments.)


	11. The Problem With Jealousy

Another week had passed yet again and Dewey, the ever excitable triplet, repeatedly asked his Uncle Scrooge if the family is going on an adventure today. Scrooge did not answer at first...but after getting bugged so much by that question, he said, "There's no adventure today! In fact, this whole week will be a week of rest!"

Dewey groaned as he walked out of Scrooge's study room. "Stupid grumpy Uncle Scrooge..." He muttered to himself before Scrooge yelled, "I heard that!"

The blue duckling shook his head before heading for the front door, deciding to waste time playing in the front yard yet again...only to find Webby near the front door too! ...Along with Mrs. Beakley? Okay, now Dewey has grown infinitely curious.

"What's going on here?" Dewey asked as Huey and Louie ran up to them and stopped right next to Dewey, feeling curious too. Whatever it is, they have got to know what it is! Otherwise, they feel like they will die from too much curiosity!

Webby turned to look at them and she instantly smiled upon seeing Dewey. "Oh hey, guys! We're going to a secret island-"

Mrs. Beakley immediately cleared her throat, interrupting Webby. Seems like she's in overprotective mode yet again...either that or Webby simply wasn't supposed to mention about this island, which would defeat its secret purpose.

Either way, Webby unhappily glanced at the side before looking at the boys and said, "F-Forget what I just said! We're just going to a retreat where we definitely won't combat against others or against the forces of nature! You know, typical girl stuff!" Then one grenade fell out of Webby's backpack and she nervously kicked it to the side.

The boys have seen through Webby's obvious lie, of course. She's a bad liar, after all. It does worry them that she's going off on a life-threatening Hunger Games-esque adventure. And of course, Dewey is especially the most worried of them all...along with Huey.

Ever since the underground subway adventure, Huey has grown closer to Webby on an emotional scale. Every time he goes near her, his heart feels super warm. He doesn't understand what exactly caused it, but he sure does want to show Webby how much he has improved ever since then. In other words, he wants to make a good impression for Webby...but how?

Just then, Donald quickly ran down the stairs and is about to make a run for the exit! That is, until Louie stepped into his path, making him stop in his tracks just as quick. He would hate to run over one of his nephews, so it seems like his little escape would have to wait for now.

"What's the matter, Uncle Donald?" Louie asked, wanting to know what's up. Donald took many deep breaths before answering in the most panicked tone ever, "Today is Scrooge's birthday!" The boys looked at each other, and then they looked at Donald as if he lost his mind. "What?" The trio said at the same time.

"Scrooge hates birthday parties." Beakley said, grabbing the boys' attention as they turned to look at her and Webby. "He used to love them, though! Well, until Duckworth died, unfortunately..." The girl duckling sadly recounted as she pointed at the Duckworth painting, making the boys take a glimpse at it. They do indeed sympathize with this. "Now I see why Uncle Scrooge was being grumpy to me earlier..." Dewey voiced his realization as he nodded. There was a moment of silence...

...Until Huey cleared his throat and flat-out disregarded these warnings. "As if this old guy can throw a better party than me. I have earned a Junior Woodchuck badge for party planning! It was both work _and_ play." He stated as he confidently smirked. His brothers just glanced at him in a bewildered way.

"Fine. Don't say that I didn't warn you. Let's go, Webbigail." Beakley said. Before they could leave though, they both got a notification on their phones. They both checked to see that the notification said:

 _The Thirst Games is now cancelled because too many kids complained about having absolutely no drinks in this event._

Beakley can only give off an annoyed look as she said, "Blast. It. All." Yup, she is THAT peeved.

On the contrary for Webby though, she felt ecstatic. She feels relieved that she didn't have to leave Dewey and her friends behind now. So she ran over to the trio and hugged Dewey happily. Huey crosses his arms at this scene, but he smiled as well. Something is definitely up with him...

"Okay, umm, can we get this planning stuff over with already so we can get this party started?" Louie requested, making Huey go into full-on party planner mode. He immediately puts up the first party streamer on the wall and he doesn't stop there.

As soon as Scrooge walked into the scene and saw Huey's decorating madness, his mood immediately soured and he cursed, "Curse me kilts!" Huey happens to be decorating near Scrooge and he replied, "No cursing, Uncle Scrooge! This is a family-friendly party!" Scrooge only grumbled in response as he walked over to a lonesome chair in the middle of the room and sat down on it for a LONG while.

 **Several hours later...**

Donald and Mrs. Beakley begrudgingly helped Huey throughout the whole party planning process. They all set up decorations in the foyer, invited every kid in Duckburg, hired a seemingly innocent magician (to Scrooge's disdain, as he hated birthday magicians more than birthday parties), and cooked up the most delicious foods for everyone to enjoy. All while Scrooge is STILL moping and grumbling on the same chair.

By this point, night started to fall on Duckburg. Dewey, Webby, and Louie watched the whole preparation process unfold. Louie looked over at Dewey, who is now in his DJ uniform (albeit without the helmet for now). "Dewey, is everything ready in the music department?" He asked. That garnered no response from Dewey as he stared blankly at his younger brother.

Louie raised his eyebrow, mildly creeped out by this. "Ummm... Dewey?"

Still no response.

The green triplet face-palmed, starting to see what Dewey is trying to pull. "DJ Daft Duck?"

" **Beep boop, beep boop! All set over here!** "

Webby giggled, high-fiving Dewey. "Good one, Dew!" She complimented him. Yup, Dewey is _really_ getting into his DJ persona here.

And to show how ready he is, he busted out his keytar and he played a melody out of it. The melody could be described as the feeling you would get when you swing around the city with web powers, doing a very mundane task of delivering pizzas to people. Needless to say, the melody is very memetic.

Webby cheered as she briefly danced to this tune. After doing that, she smiled at Dewey and said, "Man, this sounds pretty nice! I absolutely have no doubts about you being a great DJ after hearing that!"

Before Dewey could even thank her for that sweet compliment, Webby hugged him tightly. "I believe in you." These four simple words from her, along with that hug, has already turned Dewey's face red. Sure, Webby may have hugged him many times before, but this time, this hug feels pretty...different. It felt like as if the hug feels a lot more loving than before.

 _Maybe my bond is growing stronger with her?_ Dewey thought curiously, starting to feel the return of the "crush thoughts".

"Well, I'm gonna go change now! See ya later, Dew!" Webby stated as she went upstairs to her room, leaving Dewey smiling in such an adorkable way.

Louie witnessed this whole interaction with a smile...and a mischievous smirk on his face, since he, once again, took a picture of their cute interactions. To be frank though, he really does think that they are sweet and cute together. He couldn't believe that he almost fell into a trap of almost falling in love with her when she's close to Dewey. Thank goodness that he has Lena to count on now.

 _Here's hoping that Huey doesn't fall into the same trap..._

Scrooge glared at Huey, witnessing the red triplet losing himself in the party planning obsession. He doesn't approve of this at all...

Must make perfect party. Must make perfect party." Huey muttered to himself as he looked at the result of his party planning. Ever since he, Donald, and Mrs. Beakley started to put these plans into action, no one could ever make regular conversation with Huey, since he is too focused on making sure that the plan is executed perfectly. Therefore, he only speaks in party planner terms if anyone ever tries to talk to him, making regular conversation useless.

On the bright side, Huey's absolute dedication to those plans made the party look extravagantly beautiful and it's more than ready. Once they are finally finished setting the party up, the sun is completely gone from the sky, with only the bright moon remaining. And as if on cue, lots of knocks could be heard on the front door.

Huey gasped and jumped out of shock. "OH DUCK! They're here! Everyone, get in your places!" He ordered as he ran to the front door to answer the endless knocks.

As soon as he answered the door, he saw TONS of kids waiting behind this door...with Lena leading the pack!

"Oh hello, Lena," Huey greeted, "I'm assuming that you and the rest of the Duckburg kids are here for the party?" Lena nodded before replying, "Yeah, we got your invitations. This party seems a little quiet though..."

At this point, Dewey is now in his DJ booth, now wearing his DJ helmet. Yup, DJ Daft Duck is all set and ready to go! He started to play his keytar, providing a little sound cue that things are about to get fun, and then he spun the turntables, starting the main music up, inadvertently proving Lena's statement wrong in the process.

After hearing the music start up, making the party more lively, Lena smiled, saying, "Now that's more like it!" Then she and the rest of the kids ran inside through the doorway pretty quickly! Huey even had to dodge out of the way of this mini stampede!

The party definitely got started by that point. Every partygoer is dancing to an upbeat music that Dewey has decided to play. And really, this is the kind of scene that Dewey absolutely loves to see here: A rocking fun-looking party with everyone absolutely reveling in the atmosphere and dancing the night away. Yup, this is definitely Dewey's favorite scene! Honestly, what could make this scene any better?

 _...Wait, hold that thought._

Dewey gasped upon the sight of Webby entering the scene as she walked down the stairs, wearing a bright pink dress that actually kinda glows in the dark party lighting! Wowie, Dewey is absolutely mesmerized by this sight!

He decided to go up to her and greet her. He figured that it would have been a very nice way to introduce her to this party...but as soon as he left the DJ booth, the music suddenly stopped, confusing everybody in the process. Dewey groaned, figuring out what he did wrong.

 _I forgot to set my helmet's music location restriction off! Oh geez, what am I gonna do now?!_

His thoughts are starting to become much more frenzied until Huey snapped him out of it by dragging him to the staff meeting room (which is really just a little room with the curtains to act as the partition between the meeting room and the foyer).

Once the triplets are inside the meeting room (Louie is already there, checking out his own snazzy green tuxedo with a mirror), Huey looked at Dewey and stated, "Dewey, what are you doing?!"

As expected, Dewey just stared blankly at Huey, not saying anything.

Huey groaned, catching on pretty quickly. " _DJ Daft Duck_ , what are you doing?!"

Dewey simply shrugged. At least you can call that progress. At that point, oldies music began playing in the background. Sounds like Mrs. Beakley took over the DJ booth for now.

Huey sighed as he shook his head. "Whatever it is you're doing, please stop it. I worked so hard to plan this party, and well, I don't want all of that to waste. You understand, right?" He looked at Dewey with a bit of a serious look on his face, expecting some sympathy for his cause.

And that seemed to work because Dewey simply nodded, showing that he did understand the stakes and the effort Huey put in to basically give this party life. He then walked out of the meeting room, with Huey following shortly after.

Louie overheard this whole conversation and after it ended, a small frown appeared on his face. He's clearly thinking one thing:

 _Hoo boy. This will not go well._

 **A minute later or so...**

Dewey walked inside the DJ booth, spotting Mrs. Beakley trying to do things old school, as evidenced by her playing oldies music. Dewey went over to her and made a hand motion that indicated that he's now here and he'll take it over from here. How did he manage to make such a signal, you may ask? Well, he has got to thank Webby's hand motion signals lesson for that.

And it paid off because Beakley understood and said, "Ah, I see. Well, I'm going now. Beware, you now have a tough crowd." And with that, she left, just like that.

After that, Dewey managed to bring the fresh beats back by doing his good ol' DJ magic. After a few minutes of revived fresh beats, everyone is back in the partying and dancing mood again, making Dewey sigh internally out of relief.

Things seem to be back to normal now, but Dewey hasn't managed to get to Webby yet... He doesn't want her to think that he has abandoned her... Fortunately, he has a plan:

 _All I have to do is to turn off the music location restriction and get out of here. The music will keep on playing even if I leave my DJ booth, as if I never even left! Man, I'm such a genius!_

And with that, he tapped on a few buttons on his helmet, easily turning off the music location restriction. Sweet! After that, he simply walked out of the DJ booth, and as expected, the music still kept on playing! Perfect! Now he's safe from sudden musical interruptions!

Once he got to the middle of the room (which functions as a dance floor), he tried to find Webby. Since there's many crowds in this area, this proves to be a challenge.

A minute later, he did find someone in the middle of the dance floor...and it turns out to be Scrooge, still grumpily sitting in the same chair. And despite his grumpiness being in full display of the public, the random kids on the dance floor still looked at him in wonder. Turns out he's THAT amazing, apparently.

Dewey rolled his eyes at this ridiculous scene as he turned around...and as if luck would have it, he found Webby, straight ahead! He ran over to her, effectively getting her attention.

Webby turned to look behind her...and from what she saw, a robot is coming right at her! That immediately made her go on her usual defensive stance and she said, "Get away from her, you crazy robot!"

That made the "robot" stop and it seemed to be doing something with its hands... Wait, is it giving out hand motion signals? And not only that, but this specific hand motion signal meant that...?!

"OH MY GOSH, it's you!" Webby exclaimed and then she happily hugged the "robot". "Dewey, I was starting to miss you! Where have you been?" She asked.

Dewey simply shrugged. "Oh well, never mind. I see you have been making use of our lesson though!" Webby happily stated. Dewey happily nodded in response. "Anyways, what brings you here?" She asked.

That's when Dewey stretched out his one hand. Hmm... Is this another one of the hand motion signals he's trying to make? Hmm... This seems like one interesting hand motion signal to decipher here...

Oh, wait a minute...

 _...This specific hand motion signal indicated that Dewey wanted to dance with Webby._

A light blush is now entering her cheeks...for some reason. She couldn't quite figure out why...

 _Is this the effect of the Summer Curse I have heard so much about?! Is that the reason why I am suddenly heating up, both inside and outside?! Oh my gosh, it can't be!_

She decided to shake off those thoughts for now and go with the flow. Dewey is here with her after all, so he can probably help her avert any curse, right?

She slowly stretched her hand out as well, and she took Dewey's hand. As soon as she did, he immediately took basic dance steps. Obviously, she did her best to follow his lead.

She is a little rusty at first, having never danced before. It can't be that bad, right? After all, she isn't tripping over anything so far, and Dewey is a great dance teacher, having done lots of dancing before, and therefore, having lots of experience.

After those basic dance steps, Dewey held both of her hands and before she knew it, they were both dancing in harmony. At that point, Webby started to let her inhibitions go and she began to enjoy dancing more and more!

 _Wow! That feeling when you dance with someone you care about a lot... It feels amazing!_

That allowed Dewey to become more wild with the dance moves after noticing her enjoyment, and before she knew it, she got spun around by him! If she's gonna be honest, that kinda caught her off-guard, but her increasing confidence and experience with dancing allowed her to go with the flow.

After spinning around for a little while, it turns out that Dewey is not done with his wild dance moves yet, as evidenced by him suddenly throwing Webby up into the air!

Of course, she didn't expect this at all, but at this point, she didn't even care! She's having the time of her life with Dewey here! "WOO-OO!" She whooped as she soared though the air. Then, as she began to make her descent, Dewey ran over to get under Webby, in an attempt to catch her in his arms. And believe it or not, this attempt actually succeeded as Webby safely landed in Dewey's arms.

"Woo-oo! That was thrilling!" Webby cheered. Dewey's helmet display flashed out a thumbs up at her, making her chuckle. At that very moment, they felt a huge chemistry spark between them.

Meanwhile, Huey and Louie are watching this adorable scene from afar, with Louie grinning...and Huey fuming.

"What is Dewey doing out of his DJ booth?!" The red triplet screamed amongst the loud party music. Louie rolled his eyes, being used to Huey's obsessive compulsiveness, as he replied, "Don't worry, the music is still going. And besides, Dewey just wants to spend with Webby!"

"The party is still going to be ruined, thanks to his recklessness!" Huey shouted frantically. "How, exactly?!" Louie responded incredulously. That's when Huey giggled madly as he answered in an eerily calm tone, "You wouldn't get it."

Louie could barely hear Huey over the loud party music, but he got the message: Huey is starting to become broken. And so Louie nervously walked away from the mad duckling, not wanting to deal with him. He decided to take refuge near the fruit punch stand, for now.

After Dewey put Webby down, she said, "Alright, I'm going to get some fruit punch now! Be right back!" Dewey happily waved as he said, "Okay! No rush!" Then he ran to the DJ booth.

" _Man, this plan is going perfect so far! I'll just have to change the music track back there and Huey won't notice the difference! Nothing can go wrong now– WHOA!"_

Dewey suddenly lost his balance, making him bump into someone and fall face-down to the floor. "Hey, watch where you're going, loser!" Dewey heard a mean random duck boy say this, possibly indicating that he could have been the one who tripped Dewey.

The good news? The helmet protected his head during the fall, protecting him from serious harm. The bad news? The helmet broke open after the fall, which meant the music screeched to a halt, confusing the patrons at the party once again.

Dewey groaned as he got up and looked at the person whom he bumped into...and that person turns out to be Lena!

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Lena! I didn't see you there!" He frantically apologized. Lena looked at him in mild surprise and then she calmly replied, "Oh, it's alright, umm... Triplet." Dewey didn't appreciate how Lena couldn't even tell which triplet he is (though pretty understandable, considering Dewey's wearing his DJ uniform instead of his regular blue clothes), but he'll let it go for now. At least she's understanding when it comes to accidents.

"Thank you for understanding." Dewey said. "No problem. I'll just be going to the fruit punch stand now." Lena told him, and then off she went.

Dewey briefly sighed in relief...

"What are you doing outside of the DJ booth?!"

...He sighed too soon.

Huey angrily meandered over to Dewey, yelling, "Staff meeting! NOW!" Dewey sighed sadly as he walked over with Huey to the meeting room, with a resigned Louie in tow.

 _"I love airplanes, I love airplanes, I love airplanes, they give me life!"_

A song that is obviously picked by Launchpad blasted outside the meeting room as the triplets gathered together. Once all three triplets are inside the meeting room, Huey cuts straight to the chase. "Dewey, you are seriously messing up this party for us!" He accused. Dewey decided to play dumb by shrugging sheepishly and saying, "How so?" That surely doesn't sit well with Huey as he growled out of frustration. "You know what you did! You left your designated station! And as we all know, leaving your designated station poses a huge risk of failure for this party!" He ranted.

At this point, Louie is starting to get pretty sick of this nonsense. "Look, I know you have been planning every detail of this party, but geez, what is up with you lately?! You have become a whole lot more dramatic than usual whenever there's a risk that this party could be ruined. Why are you suddenly like this?!" He questioned.

"Isn't it obvious? I want to make this party very enjoyable for her—UMMM, I mean, for everyone involved!" Huey almost lost his composure after saying this, complete with a nervous smile. That made both Louie and Dewey raise their eyebrows. "Right..." Louie said in disbelief.

"Whatever! All I am going to say is that there will be consequences if someone leaves their designated station again!" Huey explained before angrily eyeing Dewey while adding, " _That means you._ " Dewey crossed his arms indignantly in response to his older brother's (possible) threat as Huey left the meeting room.

Louie sighed exasperatedly, knowing exactly how this is gonna go. "This whole situation is giving me so many bad vibes..." He lamented.

Dewey, however, still remains confident of his goal and his plans. "No worries! I can assure you that nothing bad is going to happen! After all, I can always Dewey it!" He stated with a chuckle.

"Hoo boy..." That was Louie's only comment as he left the meeting room with Dewey.

 **After that little exchange...**

Louie went back to his own personal safe zone near the fruit punch stand. He kept a wary eye on both Huey and Dewey, knowing that one of his brothers could ignite a disastrous situation.

He was so focused on keeping an eye on them though, that he didn't even notice Lena casually walking up to him! A simple clear of her throat instantly grabbed Louie's attention, as if her voice was a magic spell...which wouldn't be too far off, considering that Lena has some magic powers.

"O-Oh! Fancy meeting you here, Lena!" Louie's shyness is starting to show, but he's trying his best to keep up his cool and collected persona. "I can say the same for you, greenie." Lena replied with a smirk, as per usual.

"Greenie? Is that seriously the only nickname you can come up with for me?"

"Okay then, whatever you say, green bean."

That made Louie chuckle. Fine. That was well-played on her part. Little did he know that this little nickname would be on a more permanent basis in the future...

"Fine, you win." He relented playfully, and then he sighed, changing his mood pretty quickly as he thought about his brothers' situation. Lena looked at him in concern after noticing this. "What's up?" She asked.

Welp. It's just a matter of time before she notices that something is up. Louie hated that vulnerable feeling he gets whenever he's in a situation that could possibly make him very anxious, due to many possible bad surprises...but maybe if he confides in someone that he trusts wholeheartedly (I.E. Lena), then maybe he could get all that off his chest and feel at least a little more calmer than before.

"Well... It's about my brothers. You see, they are currently in a love triangle with Webby. And Huey seems to be insanely jealous, considering the fact on how well Webby gets along with Dewey. You can probably guess on how well that's gonna go." Louie explained as he shoved his hands inside his tuxedo pockets.

Lena took a moment to take all of this in and then she said, "Ah, I see... Man, do I feel sorry for my bestie for being stuck in the middle..." Louie nodded with agreement as he responded, "Yeah, so do I... Not to mention that this whole situation is starting to give me anxiety..."

Lena couldn't take it anymore. Her concern and care for Louie is now starting to skyrocket, almost launching to Webby levels. She knew that she must do something about this. And she might know a good place to start.

She gently grabbed Louie's hands, easily getting his full attention as he shyly looked at her. "W-What are you doing?" He stuttered. "Shh... Don't worry... Just focus on me and I'll try my best to wash away your troubles..." Lena replied in such an unbelievably soothing tone. That got him to close his beak as he tried to focus on what they're doing.

Lena is currently stepping around the dance floor at a steady and calm pace while holding Louie's hands... Soft music is currently playing at this very moment... That's when Louie pieced it all together.

 _Lena is currently initiating a calming slow dance between them._

This realization definitely made Louie blush, no doubt. Generally, he doesn't like surprises, as it usually leaves him unprepared to deal with the situation...but he is a firm believer of good surprises too, and his slow dance with Lena definitely fits in the latter category.

Here they are, calmly and steadily stepping around the dance floor, without a single care in the world, not letting any troubles get in the way of their slow dance... If Louie has to be honest, tonight just became one of the best nights of his life.

And then, all of a sudden, Lena knelt down to his level and hugged him tightly, which, as expected, surprised him. Despite his initial surprise though, he instinctively hugged her back, feeling very thankful for her kindness.

After a long while of hugging each other, Louie whispered to her with, "Thank you so much, Lena... I feel much better now." Lena whispered back with, "No problem, green bean. I'm glad that helped." And then they just continued to hug in silence.

Dewey managed to record the whole slow dance between Louie and Lena, and the hugging that came afterwards. That soft music mood for the couple was just a little bonus for switching out with a random duck kid to take his place in the DJ booth. Now no one will definitely notice him out of his DJ booth for sure!

Once he figured that he has recorded enough of their cute interactions for now, he closed the camera app and put his phone away.

 _"Man, I'm so happy to see that Louie and Lena are very happy to just simply spend time with each other! It seems that my little bro has finally found someone dear to his heart! Speaking of which..."_

He started to walk, trying to search around. Foyer? Not there. Kitchen? Absolutely nothing. Near the fruit punch stand? Not even there! So far, there's absolutely no sign of Webby...

 **Meanwhile...**

Huey walked out of the meeting room, after giving himself a pep talk. Now he feels absolutely ready to tell Webby about the warm feeling in his heart and the possible causes of it! Except...

...He saw Dewey aimlessly walking around the foyer, seemingly goofing off yet again. Oh no, this won't do! He's gonna have to make sure that this party won't get ruined first before he can go talk to Webby!

That's when Louie walked over to Huey, seemingly in a very cheerful mood. Seems like his slow dance with Lena certainly did the trick!

Huey growled and then he angrily looked at Louie, starting to reach his limit. That made Louie frown out of concern. Way to ruin the mood there, slick.

"I'm getting sick and tired of Dewey escaping from his station! Who does he think he is, a party crasher?!" Huey complained as he pointed at the troublemaking triplet. Louie sighed as he replied, "Look, why can't you just let him be? I don't see any possible way of him ever ruining this party."

"Don't you get it?! He left his designated station! He's gonna ruin everything! Everything must go according to plan!" Huey griped, jumping up and down like a child having a tantrum tantrum...which might not be that far off.

Louie shook his head. Seems like it's time to finally deliver the hard truth. "This whole party is planned out just to impress Webby, isn't it?" He stated with all seriousness.

That made Huey freeze up. Louie has definitely hit a nerve right there. Then he just stood there as he growled like an angry dog. That's definitely Louie's cue to leave. "Right... I'm just gonna go spend the rest of the night with Lena now. Bye!" And then he ran off, leaving Huey to fume.

And it seems as if Dewey has definitely possessed his uncle Donald's bad luck, because he walked next to his enraging older brother, unaware that he's very much near him.

 _That's when Huey finally decided to attack._

He ran and jumped at Dewey, tackling him in the process. They both fell to the floor, and from there, the two wrestled fiercely. "Huh?! Huey, have you lost your mind?!" Dewey replied in a mix of bewilderment and anger. "You ruined this party for me!" Huey started to rant as he tried to land a punch on Dewey, but he barely dodged it.

"What are you talking about?! The party's still going!" Dewey retorted as he kicked Huey's legs pretty hard, making him wince in pain. This prompted Huey to tackle him again and pin Dewey's arms behind his back, making him unable to move.

Dewey struggles to get out of Huey's grasp, but it turns out that he's surprisingly strong when he's angry... "You have meddled with my party plans for far too long now! Everything should go the way _**I**_ planned! Nothing shall get in the way of my order! And now, I shall teach you a lesson for messing with my plans!" Huey madly ranted.

That just made Dewey even madder though after he realized how Huey only made this party for himself instead of their Uncle Scrooge, like it's supposed to. "Oh my duck, I can't believe how selfish you are! YOU'RE the one who needs a lesson here!" He yelled angrily.

And with that, he broke free from Huey's grip and pushed him off with unbelievable strength. Huey definitely got caught off guard by this move, as evidenced by him falling down to the floor after the push. Dewey took that as an opportunity to escape into the crowd, successfully evading Huey's line of sight.

Once Huey got up from the floor, he wasn't able to see Dewey anywhere. He huffed, feeling very angry that he had let him get away. Oh well, the search must go on! He swiftly looked around the crowd...that is, until his eyes landed on someone interesting.

There's a purple sabrewing girl in a teal dress, sitting down on one of the chairs in the isolated part of the foyer...and she seems to be reading a book...but not just any book though!

 _ **She's reading the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!**_

That certainly got Huey's attention. Maybe she shares his interests! And maybe she even shares some of his experiences!

 _"You know, maybe it's about time that I mingle and make a new friend."_

Huey's thought process is starting to become rational again as he approached her. She noticed him walking up to her and she said in an inquisitive tone, "Hello, may I help you?" Huey cleared his throat as he started with, "Hello. I notice that you're reading the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. Well, you know what?" Then he lifted his cap to reveal his own Junior Woodchuck Guidebook. "I'm as fascinated as you are." He stated as he opened up to the page about tectonic plate shifts, just like he did back in the underground subway tunnels adventure.

That made the girl smile a little. "Nice. It's rare to find someone who is very enthusiastic about learning real things like I am. What's your name, by the way?" She asked. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Huey. Huey Duck." He introduced himself with a tip of his hat, which made the girl chuckle.

"I see. My name is Violet. Violet Sabrewing." She introduced herself by getting off the chair and bowing. "Nice to meet you, Violet!" He said happily as he reached out to shake her hand. "Right back at you." She responded by shaking his hand.

After that, Huey offered, "Hey, wanna study about the wonders of the world, including the magical ones?" Violet raised her eyebrow as she repeated, "Magical ones?" He nodded excitedly as he replied, "Yeah, like ghosts, curses, Terra-firmians... Stuff like that!"

Violet frowned at this. "Doesn't this stuff only happen in the movies?" She said with a hint of skepticism. "What...?" That was the only response Huey can make. "I'm sorry... I just don't believe that magic and myths are real." Violet responded sadly. "Oh..." Huey said as he looked down at the floor.

Then Violet sighed. "Anyways, I gotta get back to work now. My study buddy is going to leave this party soon so we can concentrate more on our long term project. I'll see you later whenever I can, okay?" She stated as she got up to leave.

That actually made Huey frown and sigh sadly, big time. Seems like she's already busy studying with someone else... "Sure... See you later, Violet..." He said, and with that, he walked off to an isolated corner of the room, intending to only watch the party from here on out.

 **Meanwhile...**

"Webby? Where are you?" Dewey called out to her. So far, he couldn't find her anywhere. He tried to think hard about where she could be...but in the end, he decided to search the kitchen again, figuring that Webby might be hungry right now.

And surprisingly enough, she is there now, being the only person in the kitchen. "Webby! There you are!" He called out to her, grabbing her attention. She smiled upon seeing who this is. "Dewey!" She said his name happily as she hugged him, with him hugging back just as quickly, of course.

"Webby, I missed you! Where have you been?" He asked as soon as they're done hugging.

"Oh, I'm just hiding out in the kitchen now. Don't get me wrong, this party is super fun and cool... It just has a bit of an overwhelming atmosphere, you know?" She said with a bit of a nervous tone.

"Oh, well, don't worry. I'll be happy to spend the rest of the party here, as long as I'm with you!" He replied with a sweet smile, making Webby blush.

"Awww, Dewey!" She said as she tackle-hugged him and thus, they began snuggling with each other while hugging. They both feel so happy to reunite with each other again, and in each other's arms, no less... They continue to cuddle with each other, letting the snugness of each other take both of them to the land of calmness...

 **"OI!"**

That straight up scared Dewey and Webby our of their skins as they looked at the one person who shouted...and they couldn't believe who they saw.

 _Mrs. Beakley._

The party chaperone crossed her arms as she said, "What are you two doing?" Dewey nervously replied, "O-Oh, we're just hugging and cuddling, that's all!"

She shook her head disapprovingly at this. "That's unacceptable. I can't believe you would trick and hurt my granddaughter like this."

This made Dewey and Webby gape in UTTER disbelief. What sense does that even make right there? "Oh, come on, granny! We're just hugging and cuddling! What's so bad about that?!" Webby complained incredulously.

"No backtalk, Webbigail! I will not simply allow this tomfoolery at all! I'm sorry, but you must come with me and stay in your room for the duration of this party as punishment. I'm sorry, but my hands are tied." Beakley shook her head sadly as she started to lead Webby out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I wasn't even hurting her! I was trying to comfort her when she needed it the most!" Dewey tried to rebuke. All that got from Beakley was a cold stare and "I'd watch my mouth if I were you." And with that, she and Webby left. Dewey groaned angrily as he kicked the wall.

 _"What is this world coming to with overprotective people and such?! Gah, I seriously hate this ridiculous situation right now!"_

His thoughts are a jumbled mess as he was about to kick the wall again...but then he noticed a vent there. An idea is starting to formulate in his brain as he opened the vent and crawled inside...

 **Meanwhile, back to Huey...**

Huey walked over to Scrooge (who is STILL sitting on the same spot in his chair for practically almost two hours now), intent on doing something, ANYTHING, to get his mind off of what just happened to him. Looks like it's time to release the birthday party magician!

"CA-CAW!" Huey screamed as a signal to the magician as soon as he got to Scrooge. "What the blazes was that, lad?!" Scrooge said, very annoyed. "Oh, you'll see very soon..." Huey replied mysteriously.

Then, all of a sudden, the light dimmed to show the magician at the stairs, standing next to a tall, dark box. "The name's Nik Nokturne, and I'm here to make everyone see some supernatural stuff! Or something like that." Nik greeted.

"Boooooo! You need to find a better career choice than this!" Scrooge immediately heckled, not afraid to openly show his distaste of birthday party magicians. "You, nonbeliever! Wanna get in the box and become a part of a totally not lame magic trick?" Nik offered.

"Nope! There's no way you can–" That's as far as Scrooge can say before he caught sight of Huey's puppy dog eyes. Sighing exasperatedly, Scrooge got up and slowly walked inside the box. Something tells him that Huey was prepared for this...

As soon as Scrooge got in the box, Nik closed the box. "Now, let's get started!" He said. Then he struck a ridiculous dramatic pose and said a bunch of made-up words, such as "Flim flazzle" and "babapapa". Finally, he said, "I call upon the spirits of thee to make this party much more darkly awesome! Please make me more awesome than Ma Beagle thought I was!"

"Wait, what?" Huey said before the light completely turned off. Everyone in this party is murmuring lots of questions now. Then a booming, deep voice said:

 **"** _ **The party has just ended."**_

Then the lights completely turned back on...revealing a huge ghost demon, floating in front of everyone...with Scrooge nowhere in sight!

"...Meep!"

 **ROOAAAAAR!**

Needless to say, that made every random kid in this party run out of the mansion. Even Nik Nokturne couldn't handle the apparent success of his trick as he ran out along with them.

"Please save me, mommy!"

"This party is too scary for me!"

"AHHHHHH, my trick worked out too well!"

These clamors eventually died down as every guest left the party. The only ones left remaining are the residents of McDuck Manor and the ghost demon. The demon floated up towards the third floor of the mansion, making everyone else follow it, hoping to stop it and hopefully find Scrooge in the process.

 **Meanwhile, back to Dewey...**

"Aha. Looks like I finally found a path that leads to Webby's room vent." Dewey said to himself as he crawled over to the vent. He may have taken many wrong turns, due to being directionally challenged, but he finally found a correct room! Now, it's finally time to reunite with Webby for good!

He kicked open the vent, got inside, and closed up the vent in order to cover up his tracks. As soon as he turned around, he was greeted with a huge hug from Webby. "Dewey! You came back!" She exclaimed happily. "Of course I did! I never was going to leave you!" He replied with a smile, making Webby smile back in return.

"Now, let's get out of here." He said as he tried to open the vent...but it wouldn't budge for some reason. "Oh yeah, I just remembered that granny puts some sort of a electronic lock on the door and the vent. They were designed to keep me locked in here..." Webby sighed sadly as she looked down at the floor.

"Webby..." Dewey looked sympathetically at Webby before hugging her with all of his might. "At least we'll be stuck here together..."

That made her smile happily as she hugged back, grateful to be with him. "Thank you so much, Dew." She said. "No problem, Webs." Dewey responded.

After that, they cuddled in each other's arms, happy to just even be there for each other... In fact, this went on for a while before they decided to fall asleep peacefully with each other on her bed.

The night actually would have ended like this...if it weren't for the ghost demon breaking down the door and surprising the two of them awake.

 **ROAAAAARRR!**

Then it flew off, prompting Dewey and Webby to follow its ghostly trails in hopes of defeating this sudden foe.

 **A few minutes later...**

Dewey and Webby made it to the end of the ghostly trail that the ghost demon left. They saw that it led to the...surveillance room? They walked inside in bewilderment...and they saw that Huey made it here first...along with Scrooge?! Okay, what is even going on here anymore?!

Louie, Lena, and Mrs. Beakley (Donald is currently in hiding from this ghost) made it inside the room shortly after.

After everyone is here, Scrooge chuckled while saying, "You guys sure threw one corner of a party! And you know what? It actually was kind of fun!"

"Wait, really?" Everyone else practically questioned this at once.

Scrooge nodded and then he said, "Not only that, but you managed to bring back my personal favorite ghost!

As if on cue, the ghost demon showed up...and it transformed into the ghost of Duckworth, surprising everyone! "Greetings, everyone." Duckworth greeted. "Whoa!" Dewey and Webby both said excitedly.

"I see that this party has been quite alright... Although, it's more of a jumbled mess than a proper birthday party. Seems like there's some sort of mistake in the party planning process..." Duckworth explained.

That's when Huey realized something. "Oh, that's right." Then he hung his head low, starting to feel sorry. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Scrooge. This party is supposed to be about you, but instead, I made it all about me. Please accept my apology." He said sadly.

Scrooge shrugged as he replied, "Eh, alright. I accept your apology, lad. Just please remember this: I don't want any more of these parties at all."

Huey looked up at Scrooge in confusion. "Wait, what? Why? Didn't you at least enjoy it somewhat?" He asked.

Duckworth cleared his throat before saying, "Um, Mr. McDuck said..."

Then he transformed into his ghost demon form, continuing with this unforgettable roar:

 _ **"NO PARTIES!"**_

Then he transformed back to normal without another word. Huey certainly got the message as he gulped frightfully and said, "I'm sorry again, Uncle Scrooge." As soon as he said that, he began to walk out of the room.

When Huey walked past Dewey, the latter triplet is expecting some sort of apology from the former triplet for being irrational and fighting his brother, all because of his personal strict party protocol and jealousy. Alas, Huey didn't say anything at all, making Dewey worry that Huey is not entirely sorry about this whole thing.

The end result of this whole situation? Things just got a whole lot more complicated between them...

(Phew, this is literally the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life! I'm glad that I finally got this chapter finished for you guys! I hope it was worth the ridiculously long wait! And with that being said, I hope you guys enjoyed! See you later on the next chapter! ^^)


End file.
